


Something There That Wasn't There Before

by Poppins_you_flirt



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Falling In Love, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 54,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppins_you_flirt/pseuds/Poppins_you_flirt
Summary: The cellar kiss never happened. Months have passed since that day. Everything up to then happened but this is a different way that their paths came to cross.
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Comments: 49
Kudos: 331





	1. Chapter 1

**Something There That Wasn’t There Before.  
  
**

Chapter 1

“I don’t know why you’re dragging me out with this lot. As if I don’t see enough off them in ‘ere everynight.”

“They’re your friends Charity…” Chas replies as they walk into the bar from the back room. “..not just your punters.”

“No, babe, they’re _your_ friends. They only tolerate me coz I provide them with a daily dose of alcohol.”

Chas shakes her head but smirks, aware that her cousin made a valid point. “You know, maybe if you weren’t so sarky all the time, people might like you better?”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Charity replied, giving the other woman a disgusted glare.

“Taxis are here girls” Layla announced from the far door. A round of excited shouts left the group of women at the far end of the bar as they made their way over to the exit. Chas rounded the bar, closely followed by a less enthusiastic Charity.

A girly night out in town had been arranged earlier in the week and with Bob swapping a shift last weekend, he and Marlon were manning the bar this Saturday evening so Chas along with Charity, Layla, Rhona, Moira, Tracy and Vanessa could let their hair down.

“Laters Bobinator” Charity said as she passed the bar and followed the rest of the women out of the pub.

A couple of hours later they were all sat around a table, drinking, chatting and bopping along to the music in a club. A couple of rounds had already been and gone and all 7 women were starting to feel a slight buzz. Even Charity was beginning to loosen up. As usual however, she and Moira could never be around eachother for too long as the handbags would always usually appear at somepoint. Tonight was no different. They’d been making digs at one another on and off for the last 20 minutes and the other women were starting to get bored of it.

“Will you 2 give it a rest for God sake” Tracy told them. “We’re here to have fun, let off some steam and potentially bag ourselves a cheeky snog at somepoint” she laughed.

“That’s a lost cause on Charity” Moira replied. “The only kind of people she can pull these days are guys that just bed her to get the money behind the bar after the deed is done. Right Charity?”

Charity frowned at the Scottish woman before turning to glare at Chas who was trying to conceal a smirk as she looked down at her gin glass. Obviously her cousin had divulged the news of the robbery they’d had at the Woolpack a few months earlier at the hands of her last one night stand. Shaking her head, Charity got to her feet and moved from the table, making sure to bump into Chas more than was necessary as she walked off. While the others at the table shared a small laugh together, Vanessa watched Charity move towards the bar.  
  
Across the room, the taller blonde leant over the bar top, picking up and playing with a beer mat as she got lost in her thoughts.

“I thought other peoples comments used to bounce off you like water on a ducks back? You getting soft in your old age?”  
  
Charity looked at the vet and scoffed. “Oh please, you think anything that bagpipe says means anything to me? Not likely.”  
  
Vanessa mimics Charity’s pose, placing both elbows on the bar as she regarded the taller woman. “You never used to be this transparent either.”

Charity furrowed her brows at the vet. “I'm sorry, is there an actual reason why you're over here, psycho analysing me?”  
  
Vanessa shrugged, unfazed by the cold shoulder she was on the receiving end of. “Just thought I'd see if you were Ok.”  
  
A sarcastic laugh left Charity’s mouth. “I'm fine, babe. Never better. It's gona take alot more than a Scottish slapper to ruin my night.” A smirk graces Vanessa's face as she looks down at the bar top. Charity turns and looks at her. “Anyway, shouldn't you be out there focusing on finding yourself a lad not long out of high school? That's your type right...young, dumb and full'a cum?”  
  
Vanessa scrunched up her face before shaking her head. “I think my days of bedding young lads are well and truly over.”   
  
”Not got the stamina anymore?”  
  
Vanessa nodded. “Well, I suppose that's one reason.” She picked up a beer mat and like Charity, began tapping the edge of it on the bar top. “It's just not what I want anymore. I'm on the wrong side of 40, I've got a toddler and a full time, _demanding_ job. I just want someone to settle down with, you know?”  
  
Charity shrugged. “Been there, tried that. It's not what it's all cracked up to be, babe.”  
  
”Maybe you've just been doing it with the wrong people?”  
  
”Oh they've been wrong alright. Every last one of 'em.”   
  
”So then why marry them?”  
  
Shaking her head, Charity doesn't know how to reply to the vet. “Just something to do, isn't it?”  
  
Vanessa furrowed her brows. “Something to _do_?” She replies sarcastically. “Surely there are other ways to keep yourself entertained than marrying half of the men in Emmerdale?!”  
  
Charity smirked and shrugged her shoulders. “Like to think of myself as Emmerdale’s answer to Elizabeth Taylor, don't I?”  
  
The smaller woman shook her head ever so slightly. “I don't think you're quite so proud of it as you like to make out.”  
  
”There you go again, thinking you know me when in reality, you usually barely talk to me unless you're ordering a pint.”   
  
Vanessa shrugged. “I just think you've got alot more about you, Charity but you don't _like_ or _want_ to show it for some reason.”  
  
The bar owner looked at the vet like she had 3 heads. “Are you having me on here or summit? Have you come over here for a bet?” Charity glanced over her shoulder at their group but no one seemed to be looking their way.  
  
”What, no…” Vanessa replied, slightly offended.  
  
”So why you being weirdly nice?”   
  
A long breath left the vets mouth. “Well forgive me for wanting to try and have a normal, _adult_ conversation with you.”  
  
”You're forgiven.” The sarcasm left Charity’s mouth before she could even help it. “Just don’t go makin' a habit out of it, yea? Tell you what, I'll let you buy me a drink to make up for it, babe.”  
  
Vanessa shook her head but a small laugh left her mouth. “Go on then. It'll make a change from you handing me drinks, won't it?”  
  
”Too right. Ill have a wine, _large_ ” she said, sending a wink to the vet who laughed in response before turning to get the bar tenders attention.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Opening her eyes slowly, Vanessa blinked a few times before her eyes focused on the clock on her bedside table. 08:15. A yawn crept up on her, causing her mouth to stretch open as she breathed in deeply. Just before she was about to expel the air from her lungs, she finally became aware of the arm draped around her midriff.  
  
Her eyes widened before she carefully and silently breathed out. Who the hell was in her bed, wrapped around her back? Her heart pounding, she slowly began to turn her head around. Nothing could have prepared her for who her eyes finally landed on.  
  
Charity Dingle was in her bed. Scratch that, Charity Dingle was _naked_ in her bed, pressed up against her also very naked body. “Oh god” she whispered.  
  
She closed her eyes, trying to remember what had happened the night before. Slowly, images of the two of them stumbling through the door to her house came into her mind. They'd been grabbing at eachothers clothes as they headed up the stairs. There was probably a trail of clothing from the front door to her bedroom. She cringed as she wandered if Tracy had seen them. Worse still, had Tracy seen or heard what happened in this bedroom lastnight?

She remembered screaming... _.alot_ and very loudly. Charity sure knew her way around a woman's body. She felt her face flush at the memory. Granted, it had been a long time since she'd been touched intimately but the things Charity had done to her last night. She couldn't quite believe her body had responded the way it had at the touch of another woman.  
  
What the hell was she meant to do now? It's not like she could sneak out and hope Charity couldn't remember what had happened between them. They were in _her_ house. No, she was gona have to face the music and deal with whatever consequences came from their tryst.  
  
With her mind preoccupied, Vanessa hadn't realised Charity’s eyes had opened and she was looking at the vet, a small smirk playing on her lips.

“I thought you told me last night you had no stamina in the bedroom anymore?”  
  
Vanessa's eyes quickly looked at the bar owner. Her mouth opened and closed several seconds before she finally replied. “Sorry?”  
  
Charity continued to smirk. “You said you couldn't keep up with the young'uns anymore. After lastnight, I beg to differ with that, babe.”  
  
Vanessa could feel her cheeks burning. She imagined her face was bright red which would no doubt only encourage Charity to wind her up all the more. “I... I've never…”  
  
Charity pulled at Vanessa's body, shuffling her own tighter against the the vet. “Never what, babe? Been with a woman? Could have fooled me. You seemed to know exactly what you were doing lastnight.”  
  
The moment Charity had pressed her warm, naked body more firmly against her, Vanessa had tried hard to conceal her erratic heart and breathing. Her stomach was fluttering with a mixture of confusing feelings. She could feel the taller woman's breasts pressed into her shoulder and when Charity had leisurely swung her leg across both her own, she could feel short hairs brushing against the top of her thigh. Part of her wanted to leap up from the bed and run from the room but another part also wanted to turn in Charity’s arms and pick up where they left off before they'd fallen asleep lastnight.  
  
Charity laughed as she continued to study the emotions gracing Vanessa's face. “Relax, babe. It was just sex. Good sex, I might add. _Really_ good sex actually. Best I've had in a long while.”  
  
Still Vanessa lay silent. She really had no idea how to play this. In the end, she decided to go with avoidance. “We should get up. I've got a tonne of stuff to do today.” She began to wriggle out of Charity’s grip.  
  
Though she felt slightly disheartened at the way Vanessa was acting, Charity didn't show it. She let go of the vet and turned on to her back, her eyes watching as Vanessa gripped the duvet against her chest while she searched the immediate area for something to put over her naked body. “Pretty sure I saw everything you have to offer lastnight, babe. No point in being shy now, is there?”  
  
Really not feeling comfortable having Charity watch her, she turned to the bar owner, her eyes almost pleading with her.  
  
Eventually, with a roll of her eyes, Charity lifted the duvet and covered her face. “Didn't peg you for being this shy. Especially with the way you seduced me lastnight.”  
  
Vanessa’s mouth fell open at Charity’s response. Deciding to not respond she quickly got up from the bed and made for the dressing gown hanging on her wardrobe door on the other side of the room. Quickly wrapping it around herself, she turned and looked around the floor. She saw their knickers and bras down the side of the bed aswell as one pair of pants. Figuring the rest of their clothes was beyond the bedroom door she sighed, silently preying Tracy hadn't seen them. “Im just gona grab your...your stuff.." she said, pointing her thumb towards the door even though the other woman was still hidden under the duvet.

Opening her bedroom door she tentatively looked towards Tracy's bedroom. She frowned when she saw the door wide open. Moving closer she peeked in and noticed the room was empty. She closed her eyes briefly wandering if Tracy was downstairs already. Moving towards the stairs she found their items of clothing dotted around like breadcrumbs down the staircase. Expelling a long breath she began to descend, picking everything up on her way. Making it to the bottom, she looked in the living room and through to the kitchen. “Tracy?” she called. No answer. Perhaps her sister hadn't come home lastnight? Maybe she's gotten lucky too. If _gotten lucky_ is what Vanessa had actually done herself lastnight.  
  
Items in hand, she made her way back upstairs and as she turned into her bedroom, her breath caught in her throat. She tried to avert her eyes but the sight of Charity, sitting on the edge of the bed, stretching her arms over her head was proving too much of a pull for them. “I...ugh...here's your. I've got your…” She stumbled over her words as Charity, seemingly very comfortable in her naked appearance, stood up and smiled towards her. She'd never thought about Charity’s body before lastnight but it was plain to see the woman was ridiculously attractive.  
  
”Thanks, babe” Charity said, picking up her knickers and stepping into them.  
  
Slowly moving to the bed, Vanessa dumped the clothes on top before backing away to the door once more. “I'll just...I'll see you downstairs.” She took one last nervous look at Charity’s body before turning and shuffling out of the room, leaving a very amused bar owner behind.  
  
It was only a minute or so later that Charity made her way downstairs. She looked through to the kitchen where Vanessa was stood with her arse against the kitchen counter, her hand clutching her chin, seemingly lost in thought. “Ill just be off then…” she said.  
  
As though only realising Charity was across the other side of the room, Vanessa looked towards her. “Right, ugh.. yea. OK.”  
  
Laughing, Charity began to back away to the door. “Thanks for lastnight. I had a wicked time.”  
  
Swallowing, the vet pursed her lips together. She watched as Charity turned to leave. “Charity?” Turning back, the bar owner looked through to the kitchen, waiting for Vanessa to continue. Taking a few steps closer to the other woman, the vet struggled to voice what she wanted to imply. “You're not gona tell anyone, are you? I mean...about lastnight? It's just…”  
  
A smirk worked it's way onto Charity’s face. “You wona keep me your dirty little secret, ey?” Vanessa's mouth opened but no words came out so Charity went on. “Fine by me, babe. See you next time, yea?”  
  
”Charity, there won't be…”  
  
”Yea there will…” Charity said, interrupting the vet. With a wink, the bar owner turned and left the house, leaving a very flushed and confused Vanessa behind.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good to see so many of you enjoying the story so far. It was just an idea that popped into my head while I was day dreaming at work :) Not sure how long it will be, I'm just taking it one chapter at a time. Anyway, time for the next instalment. Thanks for reading.

**Chapter 2  
**

Heading up the road towards the vets, Vanessa spotted Rhona coming out of the cafè, a coffee in each hand. “Oh, I hope one of them’s for me” she called as the gap between them closed.

“Ofcourse” Rhona replied with a smile. “First day back after a long weekend, I figured you'd need it.”  
  
Taking the offered coffee, Vanessa took a sip before moaning her approval. “This is exactly what I need, ta.”  
  
”So did you enjoy spending time with your mum the last couple of days?” Rhona asked as they began slowly walking towards the vets.  
  
Vanessa nodded. “I did yea. I figured with me having Monday and Tuesday off I may aswell do something with the time. Was just nice to get out the village to be honest.” Vanessa's mother had picked Johnny up on Saturday afternoon and taken him away with her so Vanessa could enjoy her night out with the girls.  
  
After an eye opening Sunday morning, she’d decided that getting away from the village for a couple of nights was something she needed to do. A bit of space and a bit of time to clear her head and figure out how the hell Saturday night had played out the way it had.

“Did you enjoy yourself on Saturday night?”  
  
Vanessa looked at her sharply, wondering what her friend was referring to. Had Charity said something while she's been away? “How'd you mean?”  
  
Rhona laughed. “ _Clubbing…_ ” She replied. “Did you enjoy the night? I hadn't realised you'd taken off until after midnight when Chas mentioned that Charity had headed home at 11 and you'd decided to jump in her taxi.”  
  
The blonde tried her best to act nonchalant. “Oh yea, ugh...I'd had a headache so figured I best head off before it worsened, you know?”  
  
”Ahh, I see. It's harder to party when you get to our age, isn't it? I didn't get out of my pyjamas at all on Sunday. I'm so glad Marlon had Leo for the day coz all I did was sleep on and off.”  
  
Vanessa laughed. “Yea, I was in a bit of trance myself on Sunday. Didn't know if I was comin' or goin'.” How true that had been. Her mind had been in overdrive and the one constant for the last 3 days had been Charity. Had she really seduced the bar owner? She remembered flirting back and forth as the night had gone on... Not something she ever thought she would do, not only with Charity but with any other woman in general. Sure there was that little thing with Rhona a few years back but she'd pushed all those thoughts and feelings to the back of her mind.  
  
For some reason or another though, her feelings for women were starting to resurface. As confused as she was by the feelings, she was also rather intrigued. Having sex with Charity, without wanting to sound like a complete cliche had really opened her eyes. It was like she was seeing things in a completely different light. She felt she wanted or perhaps _needed_ to let herself open up to the possibility that maybe she really did like girls. As in... _like_ liked girls. Well, _women_...  
  
She'd also wondered how her next meeting with Charity would go. Would it be awkward? Should she be nervous or scared that the bar owner would say something in front of everyone when really, Vanessa was so not ready to have that kind of public announcement. She needed to figure things out for herself first. One thing she was sure on was that Charity would undoubtedly make her squirm any chance she got.  
  
”I feel like we didn't really get a chance to have a good chat on Saturday night. If we weren't all together chatting we were dancing or you and your new best mate Charity were off chatting somewhere” she said with a little laugh, bumping her shoulder into the blondes.  
  
Vanessa furrowed her brows. “Ehh, best mate? Me and Charity...?” she scoffed and fake laughed nervously. “What makes you say that?”  
  
”You guys just seemed to hang out together most of the night after Moira's jibe about the robbery. Never thought the 2 of you would have anything in common mind.”  
  
Vanessa shrugged, trying to rid her mind of Charity’s naked body moving on top of her own. “We were just having a laugh. Sounds weird I know. I think the alcohol helped.” Though she said the words, she couldn't help but feel slightly guilty for saying them.  
  
”Yea well, just s'long as I'm not being bumped from the top of your friends list.”  
  
”As if, Rhona.”  
  
The brunette laughed. “Good. How about we go to the pub after work for dinner, my treat?”  
  
Vanessa's heart skipped a beat at the thought of seeing Charity later that day. It would be easy to decline and avoid but she knew she couldn't do that forever. She needed to bite the bullet and come face to face with the woman that had been in her bed 3 days earlier. “Yea, why not. It'll be nice to have a proper catch up.”  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Later that day, Charity was stood in the spot she'd been in for most of the afternoon, at the end of the bar but this time she was studying the crossword in her magazine. With her elbows on the counter, she twirled a pen through her fingers as her mind tried to work out an answer. Finally, it clicked. _Veterinary_ , she thought and just like that, images of Emmerdale’s very own tiny blonde vet popped back into her mind.

She rolled her eyes at her thoughts and tried to push images of the woman she'd bedded a few days earlier out of her mind again. It had become a regular thing lately...thoughts about Vanessa. It seemed the vet had left her mark on Charity and the bar owner was finding it rather disconcerting. Usually after her one night stands, she never thought of them again but for some reason, she couldn't stop her mind drifting back to the night of hot, lesbian sex she'd shared with the perky blonde.  
  
Their night of passion had been unexpected. Ofcourse it had. The 2 of them often bickered back and forth over the bar. Even just a few months ago they'd had a spat after Charity had made some sarky comment about Megan and Frank. Vanessa had gotten all defensive and mouthed off at her. It was so easy to wind the smaller blonde up and Charity fed off getting a rise out of people. Their exchange hadn't lasted long as only a couple of minutes later, Vanessa had stumbled to the toilets to be sick before eventually getting walked home by her dad and Megan. Something the bar owner had found extremely amusing.  
  
Saturday night however, she'd seen Vanessa in a completely different light. They’d shared an actual civil conversation that hadn’t centred around Frank or general bar banter. Where she'd usually been irritated by the smaller woman's perky, high voiced presence, on their night out, she'd come to realise there was actually more to the other woman than she'd first anticipated.  
  
After Vanessa had bought her a drink, they'd shared stories of their kids, joked on and laughed at other people's dance moves before things turned unexpectedly _intense_ between them. Throughout the night they'd flirted back and forth, something that had always been second nature to Charity. Vanessa however had been an eager participant and played her part well. Hands had strayed to grasp an arm or thigh as they'd talked, lingering just a little longer than was necessary. They'd shared several longing looks before Vanessa had almost dragged her behind a pillar at the back of the club and proceeded to snog the face off her.  
  
Though slightly surprised at first, Charity had been more than happy to go along with whatever Vanessa had desired. It hadn't taken long for the vet to whisper in her ear, inviting her back to her place. Charity wasn't gona refuse that. It had been months since someone other than herself had flicked her bean and she wasn't about to turn down the offer Vanessa had presented.  
  
Charity wasn't sure what had possessed the smaller blonde to be so forward with her. Well, the alcohol had probably been a big factor and when she thought about it, she remembered hearing the village gossip a few years back about Vanessa confessing her love for Rhona. Nothing ever seemed to happen though so she thought nothing else of it.  
  
Though slightly haphazard to begin with, their night of sex had been more enjoyable than she really cared to admit. Sex for Charity was just sex. It was something she'd do with anyone. Well, within reason and then forget about it the next day. It was 3 days later however and she was still thinking about the way Vanessa had reacted under her touch. The way her body had writhed and how the gasps of approval and encouragement had evoked something deep within Charity. Though it had been Vanessa's first time with a woman, she'd made Charity feel something she hadn't felt in a long time. Every touch and every kiss they'd shared had been filled with something Charity couldn't quite put her finger on.  
  
Looking up from her magazine, the bar owner did a double take as she realised Vanessa had just entered. It was the first time she'd seen the vet since Sunday morning and although she sent a coy smirk over to the smaller blonde, she couldn't stop herself from feeling giddy on the inside.  
  
Locking eyes with Charity, Vanessa leant into Rhona. “How about you go grab a table and I'll order drinks and get some menus?” With Rhona gone, Vanessa tentatively went up to the bar.  
  
With an added swagger to her steps, Charity moved closer. “Hiya, babe. Long time no see.”  
  
”Yea, I stayed over at mum's ‘til lastnight.”  
  
Charity nodded her head as she leant her elbows on the bar top. “Nice to have you back then. What can I do for ya?”  
  
”Can I get a couple of pints and some menus, please?”  
  
Charity spent a few moments grinning at the smaller woman before she pushed herself off the bar and went about pulling the drinks. Neither spoke as the lager was pulled, Vanessa opting to stare intently at the alcohol being poured into the glass while being extremely aware of Charity’s eyes on her.  
  
With the pints pulled, Charity picked up 2 menus, handing them over to the vet. “Here ya go. This is everything I have to offer…” Vanessa went to take the menus but Charity kept her grip on them before the vet could pull them away. “Well, _almost_ everything I have to offer. If you wona see the specials menu, you'll have to follow me out the back, babe” she finished with a wink.  
  
Vanessa flushed before tugging at the menus, putting them under her arm before picking up the drinks. “This'll do for now, thanks.”  
  
Charity shrugged. “You know where I am if you change your mind.”  
  
Xxxxxxxxxx  
  
Throughout dinner Vanessa was fully aware that Charity was watching her. Rhona at one point had sensed her faraway demeanour and asked if she was Ok. “Yea, just tired I think” the blonde had replied.  
  
Hearing her phone buzz on the table, Rhona picked it up and read the message. “Oh crap, Leo's been sick. He's apparently asking for me.” She looked at her friend. “Looks like I'm gona have to cut our catch up short I’m afraid.”  
  
Vanessa waved her off. “Dont worry about it. Leo's more important. We managed a good hour, didn't we?”  
  
Taking a couple of notes from her bag, Rhona handed them over. “Can I leave you to go up and pay so I can dash off?”

“Ofcourse, you don't have to pay though, Rhona..”  
  
”No, I told you this was my treat. You can get the next one.”  
  
Taking the offered money, Vanessa leant in, placing a kiss on Rhona's cheek before she watched her friend vet leave. Turning to look behind the bar, she realised Charity was once again looking at her. Rolling her eyes, she picked up the bag at her feet and walked to the bar. “Should I be worried?”  
  
Charity frowned. “About what?”  
  
”That I've got myself a stalker?”  
  
”Have you?”  
  
”Mhmm. I don't think you've taken your eyes off me for more than 2 minutes since I got here, so I'm wondering, are you a stalker?”  
  
Charity laughed, leaning on the bar, bringing her face closer to the vets. “Guess I've just seen you in a new light since the weekend. Like I've only just realised that you're actually not that bad of a looker.”  
  
”Not that bad a looker” Vanessa mimicked. “Gee thanks. Just what every woman wants to hear.”  
  
Charity grinned, biting on her bottom lip. “I know how to make the ladies feel good, but you know that first hand now, don't ya?” she finished with a wink.  
  
Vanessa blushed again. “Shh.” Her head turned in both directions.  
  
”Relax Vanessa. No one's listening. If you want some privacy though, we could always head through to the back? I'm well overdue a break and Bob's more than capable of minding this place for a bit.”  
  
Vanessa chewed on the inside of her lip as she weighed the options. “No, you're alright.” Part of her wanted to take her up on the offer but she'd had a long day and she knew she probably stank of some animal or another.  
  
Charity pouted. “You're refusing? Only a few days ago you were telling me I was the best sex you've ever had.” Vanessa's face turned a darker shade once more. “Why wouldn't you want another go on the merry go round?”  
  
”Because I don't know what it means” Vanessa suddenly blurted.  
  
Charity frowned. “Why does it have to mean anything?”  
  
”Charity, I... I've never done anything like what I did on Saturday before” she whispered. “My heads all over the place. I don't know if I'm gay or bisexual or…”  
  
”Why do you have to be anything? Why can't you just live in the moment?”  
  
”Because it's... I don't know. Its just different from when I've slept with guys.”  
  
”Different as in... _better_?”  
  
Vanessa rolled her eyes. “I'm not feeding your ego.”  
  
Charity smirked. “You already did that enough on Saturday night, babe. You're either easily pleased or I'm a God in bed.”  
  
”Charity…”  
  
Charity laughed, finding the vets embarrassment funny aswell as endearing. “Come on, what do you say?” She cocked her head towards the back. “I’ll make it worth your while…”  
  
Looking at her watch, Vanessa let herself think about it. Eventually she relented and began moving around the bar. Charity watched her walk round before following her through to the back. “Bob, you're in charge” she threw over her shoulder.  
  
”But…” Bob's response fell flat as Charity disappeared beyond the door.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was nearly 10pm by the time Vanessa walked through her front door. Coming into the house, she found Tracy on the sofa watching telly. “Hiya..”

“Hey, this is a late one for you on a school night” Tracy replied.

“Ugh, yea...sorry. Stayed on for a couple more pints and lost track of time” she lied. “Has Johnny been OK?” She'd text Tracy earlier that day to see if she could get the young boy from school and look after him while she went for dinner with Rhona.

“Ofcourse. He's a little angel my nephew.” She smiled before frowning. “What's going on with your hair?”  
Vanessa frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Well it's all... _dishevelled_.”

“Oh, it's, well the wind has picked up outside there” she said, tucking her unkempt hair behind her ears.

“Has it? I hadn't heard anything.”  
Putting on a smile, Vanessa sat on the arm of the sofa, ready to change the subject. “So, how did your lunch date with Pete go?”  
A satisfied grin appeared on Tracy's face. “Went well, ta. He wants to take me out for dinner in town this weekend.”

“Ohhh, get you.” Vanessa had learned on Sunday morning that Pete had turned up with some mates at the club the girls had gone to. Tracy had ended up going back to Pete's that night, hence why she hadn't been around early on Sunday morning.

“I know, right?” Tracy replied, rather pleased with herself.  
They talked for a little while longer before Vanessa yawned. “Right well, if you don't mind, I'm gona pop my head into Johnny’s room then I think I'll grab a quick shower and head to bed.”

“Righteo. I guess I'll see you in the morning then.”  
  
Quickly leaning down to kiss Tracy's head, Vanessa got up from the sofa. “You shall. Night Trace.”  
  
It was nearly half an hour later that she settled herself in bed. As soon as she closed her eyes, Charity once again invaded her thoughts. A long, silent sigh left her lips. If she thought drunken sex with Charity on Saturday night had been good, she hadn't been prepared for how good sober sex with Charity was going to be.   
  
Without the alcohol encouragement, she'd found herself alot more nervous than she had been the other night. The nerves however had soon been replaced with a red hot desire. It hadn't been a rushed bonk either...they'd ended up spending nearly 2 hours taking turns to bring eachother to dizzying heights.  
  
After spending half an hour basking in the after glow aswell as recharging, Vanessa re-dressed, shared a small almost shy smile with the bar owner who had remained in bed, before sneaking out onto the landing. She'd tip toed down the stairs and went out the back way, careful to avoid anyone still in the bar from seeing her leave. Finally outside, she'd breathed a sigh of relief as she'd headed back home.  
  
What was she doing? She was 42 and sneaking around having secret romps with Charity Dingle. How did this even happen? Why was she still continuing to _let_ it happen? She had so many questions but no idea how to answer them. She needed to talk to someone. She needed another person's perspective and who better than her bestfriend who she'd admitted her feelings for women to before? Yes, tomorrow she'd sit down with Rhona and catch her up on everything that had happened over the last few days.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Wow.”

“I know…”  
  
Rhona continued to stare with wide eyes back at her friend. “I mean...just, _wow._ ”  
  
Vanessa chewed on the inside of her mouth as she waited for her friend to impart some sort of wisdom upon her. As planned, Vanessa had pulled Rhona into the house during their lunch break at the surgery the next day. She'd sat her down and explained everything that had happened since Saturday night between her and the bar owner.

“You....and Charity?” Vanessa nodded and Rhona breathed out theatrically. “I did not see this coming at all. I mean...it's _Charity_.”

“I know. I can't quite believe it myself but it's happened.”

“So, are you guys like, together now?”

“What, _no_ …”

“So it's just sex?”  
  
Vanessa nodded. “Basically, yea. I mean, it's not like we've suddenly become a couple just coz we’ve had sex. Its just something that happened when we were drunk and…”

“The first time sure, but you weren't drunk lastnight when you slept with her.”

“Yea, I know. It's kind of driving me crazy. It's all I can think about. I don't know what I'm doing.”

“Well, you're clearly enjoying it or you wouldn't have gone back the second time.”  
  
Vanessa nodded. “That's the thing. I really am. The sex is... it's not like anything I've ever experienced before. I've been with loads of guys and the sex has always been alright but sex with Charity has been... well, it's just taken it to a whole other level.”  
  
Rhona nodded as she listened to her friend. “Do you think it's Charity or maybe just sex with a woman in general?”

“How can I answer that when I've never been with any other woman before?”  
  
Rhona shrugged. “I guess you can't. Are you attracted to Charity?”  
  
The blonde took a few seconds to think before she finally nodded her head. “I am. I mean, I'd never really looked at her in that way but after having an actual conversation with her and seeing a side to her I hadn't before, I finally noticed it. Like...there was something there that wasn't there before.”  
  
Rhona nodded before a little laugh left her mouth.   
  
Vanessa frowned. “What's funny?”

“Sorry, but do you realise you just quoted that song from Beauty and the beast?”  
  
Vanessa laughed before shrugging. “Oh god, you’re right. I hope I'm beauty in that scenario. Though it doesn't feel right calling Charity a beast.”

“Her behaviour has always been pretty beastly though” Rhona pointed out.

“Yea…” the blonde went quiet for a few moments. “She isn’t looking for anything serious anyway. She said it herself. _Why does it have to mean anything? Why can't you just live for the moment_ ” she said, repeating what Charity had said to her yesterday.

“You can do alot better than Charity, Ness. I mean, you're attractive, intelligent and you’ve got so much to offer someone. You could have your pick of women, if that's something you wanted to pursue?”

“Could I? I'm pretty sure I'm the only gay in the village, Rhona” she replied before frowning. “If that is what I am…”

“Well obviously there's Charity so you're not the only gay in the village, as you so delightfully put it.”

“She's not gay she's...well, _bi_ I'm presuming. I'm just, I don't know if I wona put a label on it.”

“Who says you have to”  
  
Vanessa shrugged. There really was no need for labels. Maybe she should, as Charity said just live for the moment and enjoy what ever was on offer.

“Why don't you try online dating?”  
  
Vanessa turned to her friend with furrowed brows. “Seriously? I'm a middle aged woman with a toddler. I doubt anyone would be interested if they saw that on my profile.”

“Don't be daft. Do you really think you're the only woman in her 40s who's had a kid and is looking to meet new people? No, _ofcourse_ you're not. I get it's slim pickings around here but if you go online, suddenly the world becomes your oyster.” Vanessa thought on as Rhona continued to talk. “Come on, it could be fun? We could make you a profile right now. We'll Google the best sites to find yourself a nice woman and set you up with a profile.”

“I don't know, Rhona.”

“There's no harm in trying. No one is gona force you to meet up with someone if you don't want to. Come on, it'll be fun looking if nothing else?”

“You seem alot more invested in this than I am.”  
  
Rhona laughed. “Is that a yes?”  
  
With a roll of her eyes, Vanessa nodded. “Alright, there's no harm in looking is there?”  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Later that night, Vanessa lay in bed scrolling through a list of profiles on the plenty of fish app. She and Rhona had needed to get back to work earlier in the day so hadn't actually managed to set up a profile properly yet. She'd downloaded the app, putting in vague details just so she could get in to see other people's profiles.   
  
So far, no one had caught her eye. She'd clicked on a few faces to read their profiles but she found herself being annoyed by the bad grammar that most of them displayed. It was one of her pet hates when people used text speak when writing stuff in messages or on sites like this. It sounded snobby, but that's just who she was. You were meant to be more or less selling yourself to people on a dating website and for her at least, bad grammar was a complete turn off.  
  
She felt her phone buzz before a message from an unknown number on what'sapp came through. Frowning, she clicked on the message box.  
  
 _Hiya babe, swiped your number from the Padsters phone. Shh, don't tell him. Wondered if you fancied a booty call?_ Several winking icons followed the text.   
  
Her heart had began to flutter as she read the message. She was confused by the way her body responded to any form of contact she now had with the bar owner. Maybe there was something more to this thing with Charity. Something more than just a quickie every now and again. What good could come from thinking that though? There was no chance of anything more serious developing with the taller blonde. She more or less knew that for a fact. Charity liked to love 'em and leave 'em, just like she'd done with her dad. She cringed as she remembered her dad had been intimate with the same woman she was currently having sex with.  
  
Looking back at her phone, she began typing out a reply. _You're kidding right? Some of us are up early for work tomorrow. I'm in bed already.  
_  
It was only a minute later that a reply came through. _Just where I like my women to be, babe. Are you naked aswell? In my head you are. I could come over if you want?  
_  
 _No, Tracy's in and Johnny_ _’_ _s asleep. Sorry._ She could just imagine Charity coming over and her sister hearing and then they'd have the whole awkward conversation of how the whole thing had transpired. She wasn't sure how Tracy would react should she ever find out she'd slept with Charity. Perhaps if she did start to meet up with women from this dating app, she would need to come clean to her sister about what she was doing.  
  
Another reply came through from Charity. _Guess I'm just gona need to sort myself out then, aren't I? Shame coz you do it alot better, you tiny blonde rocket woman._ Vanessa's face got alot warmer as she smiled down at her phone. She couldn't believe Charity was blatantly telling her she was going to masturbate over at the pub. She swallowed the pool of saliva that had accumulated in her mouth at the thought of it.  
  
 _Good night, Charity._ She quickly typed. Before putting her phone on charge she saved the other woman's number to her contacts. For the first time she noticed the picture next to Charity’s name. It was one of Moses sitting on Noah’s knee, both of them smiling at the camera.   
  
Vanessa had a feeling there really was another side to Charity that she didn't show to the outside world. Sure she wasn't perfect but then again, who was? As she drifted off to sleep she let herself wonder if she'd ever get to see the softer side to Charity Dingle.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad to see you're enjoying the story so far. I have to say, I'm absolutely loving writing it. Like I said in a previous note, things that happened in the show may crop up from time to time.,,,quotes etc but for the most part, I'm putting my own spin on it.

Chapter 4

A couple of days later, Vanessa headed over to the pub where she was due to meet Tracy for a drink. Just before she'd stepped through the doors to the Woolpack, she received a text from her sister saying she and Pete were running late from their meal in Hotton. Apparently there'd been a bad accident on one of the roads and traffic was at a stand still.

Sighing, the vet looked up at the double doors that led into the pub. It seemed as though she'd be spending a little bit of time alone at the bar before Tracy turned up. Well, if Charity was working she'd probably end up talking to her. It was weird to think that only a week ago, before the night out, they’d have never gone out of their way to have a proper conversation with eachother.   
  
They hadn't had any contact since the text messages on Thursday evening and now on Saturday evening, Vanessa felt suddenly nervous about seeing the bar owner again. Though she didn’t want to admit it, she'd made more of an effort on her appearance before she'd left the house. With her dad and Megan looking after Johnny for the night, she didn’t need to rush back to see to her son. Taking a deep breath and smoothing down her top, she pushed the door open and entered the bar. The place was quite full, as was the norm on a Saturday night. She looked around, nodding her head at a couple of people as she headed to the side of the bar. She looked over at Charity who was serving someone on the other side, her back facing the vet. As she got up on the stool, she placed her handbag and phone on the bar top and waited for Charity to notice her.   
  
Before that happened however, Chas came out from the back and noticed the vet sitting there without a drink. “Alright love, can I get you a drink?”

“Ugh, yea, I'll have a white wine please, Chas.”

“I've got this…” Charity said, eagerly appeared from behind her cousin.  
  
Chas gave her a quick look before looking at Vanessa and shrugging. “Charity Dingle actually volunteering to work? I think I need a lie down to recover from the shock” she said, moving to the other side of the bar.  
  
Grinning at the vet, Charity went about getting the wine from the fridge, pouring a generous amount into a large glass. “Drinking alone tonight, babe?”  
  
Vanessa shook her head. “Tracy's just running late. Her and Pete are stuck in traffic.”  
  
”So they're an item now, are they?”  
  
”Looks like” Vanessa replied, smiling as Charity placed her wine on the beer mat in front of her. “Thanks.”  
  
Charity smiled as she rested both hands on the bar top. “Anytime.” Her eyes lingered on the vets face before straying further south and back up again. “Is it just me or are you looking extra hot tonight?”  
  
Though she felt elated that Charity had noticed she'd made the extra effort, she rolled her eyes at the blonde. “I always look this hot” she replied.

“I'm inclined to agree, babe.”  
  
Their moment was interrupted when Vanessa's phone sounded. “That's probably Tracy” the vet said, swiping off her screen saver. She took a few moments to read the message before scoffing.

“Is that the sound of you getting stood up? Tracy got herself a better offer?” Charity teased.

“No, it's not Tracy. I…” She didn't know whether or not to tell Charity that she'd signed up to a dating website. She wasn't sure what the etiquette was about revealing your plans to date other people to the person who was currently your sex buddy. The decision was taken out of her hands however after Charity spotted the POF logo on the screen.

“Babe, are you on a dating website?!” Charity said, slightly louder than she'd intended.

“Shhh, Charity. Keep your voice down will you?”

“Sorry but...are you?”  
  
Sighing, Vanessa nodded. “Yea, I am. I thought perhaps it might be a good idea to meet some new people. After last weekend and what happened with us, it's made me wonder if perhaps I should let myself open up to the idea of dating a woman.”

“Vanessa?! Are you saying you wona 2 time me?!” The bar owner said in a shocked voice before grinning teasingly.   
  
The smaller blonde put her head on the side as she studied the other woman. “You don't want a relationship with me, Charity. You said it yourself, it's just sex.”  
  
Charity nodded. She'd somehow managed to successfully push aside the pangs of jealousy she'd felt when Vanessa admitted she was looking to date other women. “You mean it's just _mind blowing_ sex?”

“I told you, I'm not feeding your ego.”

“I wish you would, babe. You're beginning to give me a right complex.” She glanced down at Vanessa phone. “So you got yourself a match there, have you?”  
  
Looking back at her phone, Vanessa looked at the new message again. “No, I don't think this is the kind of woman for me.”

“How come?” Vanessa turned her phone so Charity could read the message she'd just received. Charity squinted as she read it out loud. “I see you're a vet? How about I dress up like a horse and I'll let you whip me” she finished before bursting out laughing. “Well, who doesn't love a bit of role play? A horse may be a bit to big for you to get your leg over though. Might wona go smaller. Like a hamster perhaps.” Charity smirked, amused by her own joke.

“She's too forward. It's not what I'm looking for. You know that's the 5th message that I've gotten today where someone's blatantly just wanting sex. I thought this was a dating website, not a sex line.”

“Gimme a look at your profile. Maybe you're sending out secret sex signals.”

“No I'm not. I spent ages writing it out lastnight” she said, clicking on her profile and passing the phone over to the taller blonde.  
  
Charity began to scroll down the profile. Her first thoughts were that it was very _Vanessa_. So prim and proper. She laughed as she realised the blonde had more or less written an essay about herself. “Babe, I don't wona be rude or anything but if you're serious about this dating malarkey, you should maybe just limit your profile to a few lines.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, let's just say I had to take a power nap half way through reading it. You don't half pipe on. You've given them your life story. What's gona be left to talk about on your date if they already know everything about you?”  
  
Vanessa chewed on the inside of her mouth. “So it's too much?”

“Just a tad.” Clicking on edit profile, Charity began to delete everything Vanessa had written.  
  
Seeing Charity begin to type on her phone, the vet got suspicious. “What you doin'?”

“I'm making you a better profile, babe.”

“Charity…” Vanessa protested, reaching her hand out but the bar owner took a couple of steps back. After a few moments, Charity clicked to save the changes. “There. All sorted.”  
  
Taking back her phone, Vanessa read what Charity had typed out. “Attractive, professional woman looking to date a like minded lady. I'm a vet by day and super mum by night. Not into hook ups or booty calls, so don't waste your time messaging if that's what you're after.” Her brow was furrowed as she finished and looked up at Charity. “Is that it?”

“Yea. This is how this stuff works, babe.”

“But it's very vague.”  
  
”That's the point. Now if they wona get to know you better, they'll message and you can elaborate.”  
  
Vanessa narrowed her eyes at the taller blonde. “Have you done this before?”

“Course I have, in the past.” The sound of Vanessa's phone chiming caused them both to look down at the device. Charity laughed. “Well would you look at that? Someone obviously appreciates my efforts.”  
  
Meanwhile Vanessa opened the new message. _Hi, how's your Saturday evening going? Saw you were a vet and thought it a happy coincidence.  
_  
Charity watched as a small smile appeared on the vets lips. The green eyed monster inside her began to make itself known again. “So, another booty call message or...?”  
  
Vanessa looked up. “Actually no. This message sounds promising. She's a vet apparently.” She clicked on the woman's profile and a picture popped up. Her eyebrows raised slightly. “And also quite attractive.”  
  
Charity leant in, swivelling her head to look at the woman on the screen. “Well, she's not bad I guess. Bit of a hooky nose” she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

“No she hasn't” Vanessa protested.   
  
Charity straightened up, folding her arms across her chest. “You gona reply then?”

“Well I've got nothing to lose, have I?”  
  
Charity watched as Vanessa began typing something on her phone. She turned, wanting to hide the fact she suddenly felt uneasy at how the vet texting another woman was making her feel. _Shake it off_ she thought before moving towards someone wanting a top up.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxx  
  
For the last couple of hours, Vanessa had sat over in one of the booths with Tracy and Pete who had taken it upon himself to join the women in having a few drinks. The vet had watched on as her sister and her new fella had flirted and shared little kisses as the night went on.   
  
Throughout the evening, Vanessa's eyes had often strayed over to the bar where she'd caught green eyes looking her way. As Pete began whispering something in Tracy's ear, Vanessa's attention once again moved over to the bar. Within seconds, Charity looked her way. They shared a smile which this time, didn't go unnoticed by the other woman behind the bar.  
  
From her position at the back of the bar, Chas followed Charity’s line of sight and found the vet grinning back at her cousin. She raised an eyebrow as she looked back and forth between the women for a few moments. When Vanessa looked away, Chas moved closer to Charity. “Is it just me or were you and Vanessa undressing eachother with your eyes just now?”  
  
The blonde scoffed sarcastically. “Dont be daft, babe.”  
  
”Don't give me that, Charity. I've literally just stood back there and watched the 2 of you so come on, _spill_ …”  
  
Charity stared at her cousin for a few moments while she debated what to reveal. Eventually, she blurted it out. “We slept together.”  
  
Chas' eyes went wide before she began to laugh. “Yea alright, course you did.”  
  
Charity looked at her and frowned. “What? We _did_ …”

“You and Vanessa had sex?” She shook her head slightly. “It just doesn't seem very likely. I mean she likes young lads, doesn't she? You might possess a certain butch quality but you're no young stud, Charity.”

“ _Excuse me_ , it happened alright? Last Saturday when we left the club, she'd invited me back to her place.”  
  
Chas was silent as she mulled over the new information. “You're serious aren't you?” Charity nodded. “Bloody hell. Never thought Vanessa would be one to speak the vagina monologues. _You_ , I'm not so surprised at what with your track record.” Charity just rolled her eyes. “So are you 2 like a _thing_ now?”  
  
”No, just havin' a bit of fun now and again, aren't we? Might see if she fancies joining me upstairs in a bit now you're here to take over the shift.”  
  
Chas cringed as her mind imagined her cousin and the local vet getting hot and heavy upstairs while she worked down in the bar. “Well if you do, keep it down will you?”  
  
Charity smirked. “I make no promises, babe.”  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
As the tension finally unravelled, Vanessa’s body began to quiver and jerk down on top of the taller blonde. She rode out the waves of her orgasm until finally rolling from the body beneath. She flopped down onto her back, her hand coming up to brush away sweaty strands of hair from her face.  
  
Grinning, Charity turned onto her side, propping her head up in her hand while her leg came up to leisurely rest over the smaller frame in front of her. “Enjoy that, did ya?”  
  
Her breathing finally steadying, Vanessa turned her head to face the bar owner. “What do _you_ think?” She replied before expelling a small laugh.

“Well, it was the least I could do after the toe curler you gave me” she said with a wink. Her free hand moved over, stroking her fingers over the vets stomach.  
  
Vanessa's body tingled at the sensation. "I...I guess I should head off..."  
  
Charity shrugged. “You don't have to. I mean you said your dad and Megan have Johnny tonight, right? Nowt stopping you from staying over for another round, eh?”

“Yea but there's Tracy, if I don't go back she'll be suspicious.”

“Ness, you're a grown woman. I don't know why you get so worried…”

“I'm not worried, I just…”

“You just don't want your sister knowing you’re currently shaggin’ the village bike?”  
  
Vanessa frowned. Charity’s statement was kind of true but she didn't want it to come out as harsh as it seemed. “I just... I still don't know what I'm doing and I don't want to freak her out.”

“I don't get what the big deal is. So you find women attractive…so what? It's 2018 for god sake.”

“Yea, she'd probably be cool with it to be honest. She is a few years younger and everything.”  
  
Charity leant in and began trailing her lips over the skin beneath Vanessa ear. “So, what do you say? Wona sleep over?”  
  
Vanessa shivered at the feel of Charity's soft lips at her neck. “Wh...why do I get the feeling I won't get much sleep if I do?”  
  
Charity grinned as she moved her mouth up and captured the vets lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got another chapter banged out today. Time for Vanessa to have her first POF date. How does it pan out...and how will Charity feel about it? Lets find out...

Chapter 5

“Whew, look at you Johnnybobs. You're almost flying with the aeroplanes in the sky” Vanessa said with a laugh as she pushed her son on the swings.

“Higher, higher” Johnny told her.

“If you go any higher, you might not come back down again.” 

“That looks like fun.”  
  
Vanessa turned at the sound of Charity's voice. “Oh, hey” she started. She looked down at Moses who was holding his mother's hand. “Hi Moses. Have you come to play with Johnny?”  
  
The little boy nodded his head enthusiastically and grinned back at the blonde. It seemed the young boy had inherited his mother's mannerisms because that grin was 100% Charity Dingle.   
  
Bringing the swing to a stop, Vanessa assisted Johnny out of the child seat, placing him back down on the ground where he shared a shy smile with the other young boy. “Why don't you boys go play on the roundabout?”  
  
Squeezing Moses' hand, Charity told him to go take Johnny’s hand and make sure they looked after eachother. Hand in hand the 2 young boys wandered over to the roundabout, slowly beginning to push it around.   
  
Vanessa turned from the boys and looked back at the taller blonde. “How's things?”  
  


“All the better for seeing you, babe” Charity replied before winking, causing Vanessa to laugh. “Got the morning off work so thought I'd spend a bit time with little legs.” She moved to sit on one of the flat swings. It wasn't long before Vanessa joined her on the other. They sat there for a few moments, watching as their sons took it in turns to push each other round and around.  
  
A couple of weeks had passed and they hadn't seen each other all that much. Vanessa had been busy at work while Charity had been away for a few days, liaising with suppliers down south. Last Friday night they'd somehow ended up down in the pubs cellar for a heavy make out session. It hadn't gone much further than that as Charity had been warned by Chas that she needed to stop swanning off and taking the piss whenever she liked.

“So babe, how's the world of online dating going for ya?”  
  
Vanessa turned to look at the taller woman, watching as she swung slowly back and forth. “Ugh, well. It's going alright. I've actually got a date in a few hours.”  
  
Charity eyes widened. “Have ya? Is it the first time you've met up with someone? Is it that vet that messaged you the other week?” She cringed internally at how desperate for information she sounded.

“Yea, it'll be my first date. Been too busy the last couple of weeks but it's not with the vet, who's name I now know to be Sarah. We're still chatting but haven't found the right time to meet up.”  
  
”So you're playing the field a bit, eh? Keeping your options open?”  
  
Vanessa shrugged. “I guess. I'm not gona settle down with the first woman I talk to, am I? It's nice to just be able to talk to women and hear about their experiences of coming out and stuff. Kinda wish I'd done this a long time ago.”

“Yea but then you might not have got to experience the Dingle method if you'd done it years ago.”  
  
Vanessa laughed. “The Dingle method _, really_?”

“Yep. You know it's good, don't try to deny it.”  
  
Vanessa shook her head. “I won't deny it. You definitely have certain.. _.talents,_ in that department shall we say.”

“Ah thanks babe. First compliment you've paid me.”

“If you weren't so damn cocky, I might have been a bit more up front about it.”  
  
Charity shrugged. “Can't help it. So, who you meeting later?”

“She lives in Harrogate. She works in the hospital on the desks or something. She seems nice enough.”  
  
Charity nodded. “What you's doin'?”

“Cinema.”  
  
The taller woman scoffed. “Seriously? You're going to the cinema for your first date? Isn't that a bit pointless? I mean, you'll be sitting in silence literally the whole time.”

“We're gona grab a coffee beforehand. We can chat then.”

“Sounds... _fun_ ” she replied sarcastically.  
  
Vanessa rolled her eyes. “Its my first ever date with a woman, Charity. I don't want to do too much. Just a quick chat to see if we hit it off. I'm a bit nervous aswell. Feel like I need to down a bottle of vodka before I meet her” she said honestly.  
  
Charity thought on as she looked at the vet. “You know…” She started. “I’ve got a cure for nerves that doesn't involve alcohol.”  
  
Vanessa looked from the boys back to the bar owner. She saw the glint she'd become quite used to receiving over the last few weeks from the taller woman. “I reckon it would be bad manners to roll around in bed with you before I go meet this other women, don't you think?”

“No it wouldn't. You don't even know her yet. You don't owe her anything.”

“So, what are you proposing we do? Go have a quickie in the bushes over there while the boys continue to play over here?”

“Hey, that's not bad idea…” Charity replied before grinning when Vanessa rolled her eyes.

“Thanks for the offer but I'm gona have to raincheck.”  
  
Charity huffed. “I see how it is. I get dropped like a hot cookie now you've got yourself some fresh totty.”

“Well if I thought you were the dating, settling down type then maybe I wouldn't have to be trying online dating, would I?!” She said the words before she'd had time to think about them. “Sorry…” she added.  
  
They looked at one another for a few moments. “I don't do feelings, babe” Charity replied. “They're messy and I don't like being tied down to one person. I guess that's why I've been married like a hundred times.”  
  
Vanessa nodded, slightly disappointed to have Charity reconfirm she wasn't the settling down type. She'd found herself continuing to think of the taller blonde every day for the last 2 week's. She'd stopped denying with herself that she liked the bar owner. Thing was, she felt like she was starting to _really_ like her. The more time they spent together, the more comfortable and easy it was to be with her. She was fun. She made Vanessa laugh and everytime they had sex, it only seemed to get better and better.

Not just the sex but the kissing too. It turned out Charity was a really good kisser. Infact, she was probably the best kisser Vanessa had ever been with. However, in the back of her mind she knew what they were doing would never amount to more than casual hook ups which is why she'd been chatting to several different women online and arranging dates. Maybe it wasn't Charity she was becoming smitten with? Perhaps it was just the fact she was a woman.

“So…” Vanessa started, breaking the silence that had engulfed them. “Have you ever had a relationship with a woman?”  
  
Charity shook her head slightly. “I wouldn't say I've had a relationship, no. There've been some casual hook ups and I had an affair with Noah’s aunt a long while back.”  
  
Vanessa thought on about what she'd heard in the past about Noah's aunt. “She was a vet wasn't she? Zoe...?”

“Yea. She'd tried to fob me off by offering me 5 grand to get out of her brothers life before that though. I smacked the lips on her not long after and we started seeing eachother behind Chris' back.”

“Have you always had a thing for female vets?” Vanessa asked with a glint in her eye.  
  
Charity laughed and nodded. “Looks like it, don't it?”

“I best tell Rhona to watch her back.”

“You best had. Only a matter of time before you find yourself a woman and kick me to the curb, right?”  
  
Vanessa offered a small, tight lipped smile as she looked back at the taller blonde. Pulling her phone from her jacket pocket, she looked at the time. “I best be off. Gotta drop this little man off at me dad's.” She looked towards her son. “Come on Johnny, time to go see Grandad.” 

“Right, well enjoy your date, babe. Don't do anything I wouldn't do, will ya?”  
  
Vanessa got up from the swing as she raised an eyebrow at the other woman. “Is there anything you wouldn't do?”

“Probably not, no” the taller woman replied with a grin.

“Thought as much. Enjoy your time with Moses.” As Johnny arrived by her side, she gave the bar owner one last smile before taking her son's hand and heading out of the park.  
  
Watching the vet walk away, Charity sighed deeply before turning her attention to her own son.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Later that day, the Woolpack was full of hustle and bustle due to a hen doo which had come in for pre drinks before the dozen or so women headed off into town. To help them get into the spirit of the evening, Charity had turned up the music and the women aswell as a few locals had started dancing and singing at the far end of the bar.   
  
She loved it when things got a bit more up beat in the pub. It made the late shift less boring and tonight, it was also helping take her mind off a certain blonde vet who was out on a date with another woman.   
  
Try as she might, she'd been unable to stop herself from thinking about it and her internal battle was beginning to drive her round the twist. She wanted to tell Vanessa that she didn't like the fact she was going on dates with other women. She knew it was selfish, when she wasn't in a position to offer the vet anything more than what she was already giving her, but then again, when had that ever stopped her before? She'd always been a pretty selfish person so why was she arguing with herself on whether she could mess Vanessa around like she had so many in the past?

“Hello?? Are you gona serve me or am I gona have to come around there and pull my own pint?” 

Charity shook herself from her thoughts as a hand was waved in front of her face. She looked at Jai who was now shaking his head slightly at her. “Try it and see what happens..”  
  
Jai scoffed as he held up his hand, a £10 in between his fingers. “Red wine and a pint, if it's not too much trouble.”  
  
Rolling her eyes, Charity turned, busying herself in getting the wine. Placing the filled glass in front of her ex husband, she picked up a pint glass and began pulling a pint of lager. As she waited for the drink to pour, she looked up just in time to see Vanessa enter the bar. Their eyes met and she couldn't stop the smile from spreading over her face. She got so wrapped up in their little moment, she didn't realise the alcohol was gushing over the rim of the glass.

“Oi, are you on something tonight?”  
  
Charity's head snapped back at the sound of Jai's voice. Releasing the pump, she lifted the full glass onto the bar top. Picking up a towel she dried off her now wet hand and smiled. “Right, that'll be £8.50.”  
  
Giving her a look, he handed over the £10.

“Cheers. I'll keep the change, yea?” She told him before moving away, ignoring his protests. Moving to the till, she glance over at the vet who was now sat on a stool at the end of the bar. Depositing the £10, she closed the till draw and moved to stand in front of the smaller blonde. “Didn't expect you in 'ere tonight, babe. Thought you'd be getting lucky with your date. Unless you've done that already? Did you get hot and heavy in the back row?”  
  
Vanessa rolled her eyes and shook her head at the taller woman's teasing. “Hilarious you, aren't ya?”

“Its been known..”  
  
Vanessa sighed then looked over the other side of the pub where some of the women from the hen party started knocking back shots of tequila. She scrunched up her nose at the thought of it. “Bit wild in here tonight, isn't it?”  
  
Charity quickly looked over her shoulder. “Makes a nice change from Pearl knitting in the corner while nursing the same drink for 3 hours.” She turned back to the blonde. “So, how'd it go? You U-hauling yet?”  
  
A small laugh left the vets mouth. “Hardly. It was... _OK_.”  
  
Charity raised an eyebrow. “Wona try that again with a bit more feeling, babe?”  
  
Vanessa sighed. “She wasn't what I expected to be honest. She turned up 20 minutes late, stinking of cigarettes even though her profile said she wasn't a smoker. We got a coffee and then she proceeded to talk about herself for nearly an hour. Couldn't get a word in edge ways. I was glad when it was time to see the movie just so she would shut the hell up.” Charity laughed at the blonde and Vanessa shook her head. “When we left the cinema she walked me over to the car. Cheeky mare tried to smack the lips on me twice, even though I pulled away the first time. Her breath stunk. Think it was a mixture of tabs, coffee and God knows what else.”  
  
Charity’s face scrunched up in disgust. “Sounds like a right catch, she does.”

“Yea. Needless to say, I _won't_ be seeing her again.”  
  
”Don't blame you, babe.” The bar owner couldn't help but feel elated that the date had been a flop. Maybe it would put Vanessa off pursuing more dates for a while. Smiling, the taller blonde leant forward, placing her elbows on the bar top. “You know, there's still time for your day to end on a high note…”

“Is there?”  
  
Charity looked back at her through hooded eyelids, her lip slowly quirking into a small smile. It didn't take long for that smile to slowly spread onto the vets.

“Aren't you working?”

“Yea but I ain't had a break yet. Marlon can take over for 20 minutes.”  
  
Vanessa narrowed her eyes. “Just 20 minutes?”  
  
Charity smirked, very much appreciating what Vanessa was insinuating. “We both know I won't be back here in 20 minutes, babe. Come on..” she said, cocking her head towards the back.  
  
Hopping off her stool and with a spring in her step, Vanessa rounded the bar and followed Charity through to the back. She snuck upstairs while Charity had a short argument with Marlon in the kitchen. Eventually, like always, Charity won the battle and all but ran up the stairs after the other woman.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to sprinkle in some drama, don't you think? :)

Chapter 6

Just before lunchtime the following Friday, Vanessa was settling a dog that had just spayed into a cage though the back. As she stood stroking at the little dogs head, she heard the door to the surgery open and close. Securing the door of the cage, she turned just in time to see Charity appear in the doorway. “Charity? To what do I owe this pleasure?”

Charity leant up against the door frame, folding her arms across her chest. “Was in the area. Thought I'd come see if I could spice up your life?”

“Is that so? And which spice girl will you be tonight, Matthew? Scary spice? Ginger spice?”  
  
Charity scoffed. “Always saw myself as more hot than spicy actually.”  
  
The smaller blonde frowned. “As far as I can remember, she wasn't one of the spice girls.”

“Wasn't she? We were robbed then, babe.”  
  
Vanessa rolled her eyes as she moved toward the other woman. “So was there a reason for this visit or...?”  
  
Charity shrugged. “I told ya, I was in the area. Haven't seen you in a while. Had to make sure you hadn't died or anything, you know?”

“Aww, you mean you care if I die or not?”

“Steady babe, don't get ahead of yourself, yea.”  
  
Over the last month, the 2 women had continued with their secret, casual affair. After her miserable attempt at a date, Vanessa hadn't been as active on POF as she had been a month ago, which pleased Charity more than she cared to admit to herself.   
  
The last week however, Vanessa hadn't been in the pub on a night time as Johnny hadn't been well. She'd still been in touch with Charity through WhatsApp but they hadn't actually seen each other in nearly a week.   
  
The thing was, Vanessa had been happy for the break in contact with the bar owner. Not through lack of wanting but she worried she was becoming too invested in something that wasn't and would never become anything serious. The last time they'd had sex, she'd been so close to admitting how she was feeling to the taller woman. The fact she'd felt herself falling for someone who it seemed was disinterested or incapable of having a normal, healthy relationship. Because of that, she'd decided to give internet dating another go. She'd gotten back in touch with Sarah, the vet that had messaged her several weeks ago on POF and arranged to meet up.  
  
Vanessa held out her arms. “Well, here I am, still alive and kicking.”

“Yea, so I see” Charity replied, unfolding her arms and moving so she was stood toe to toe with the vet. Her hands came up to pull at either end of the stethoscope around Vanessa's neck. “So, now that I know you're alright, I was wondering if you fancied comin' over to the pub tonight? Got the night off and Moses is with his dad this weekend.”  
  
Vanessa hesitated in replying as Charity moved her face closer, bringing her lips within an inch of the vets. “Ugh...I, I can't tonight..”  
  
Charity pulled back slightly, looking into blue eyes. “Really? Got a better offer have you?”  
  
Vanessa felt a blush creep up on her cheeks. “I umm, I just...I've got plans.”  
  
Charity frowned before a pout worked it's way onto her lips. “Your dad and Tracy more important, are they?”

“Uhh, excuse me, I have more people in my life than just my dad and Tracy.”

“Who then?”  
  
Vanessa took in a long breath, expelling it though her mouth before she replied. “I...I've got a date.”  
  
Charity froze, her body feeling like it had received an electric shock. The last she'd heard, Vanessa had scraped the whole dating thing so finding out she had an actual date later that evening had thrown her through a loop. “Oh…”  
  
Vanessa swallowed the lump in her throat, suddenly feeling very awkward. “Yea. I got talking to that vet again the other day. We're meeting for dinner later.”  
  
Letting go of the stethoscope, Charity backed away slightly. “Right. Well, good for you” she said, slipping her hands in the back pockets of her jeans. The air became alot thicker as neither knew what to say to the other. Eventually, Charity began to back away. “Right, well, I guess I'll be off then. Let you get on with doing...what ever you're doing.”

“Charity…” Vanessa started, sensing the other woman's darkened behaviour.

“No, I...I've gotta go, babe. Skipped out on my shift so I best get back before Chas has an aneurysm.”

“Ok” Vanessa replied. “See you later then.”  
  
Charity nodded. “Yep.” Turning on her heal, the taller blonde moved through the surgery, opened the door and stepped outside. Once the door shut, she released a long breath. She shook her head, feeling frustrated by the fact she was letting this get to her so much.   
  
There was only one way Charity Dingle could deal this matter and she was determined to do just that.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Later that night, Vanessa came into the Woolpack, her eyes scanning the whole bar but there was no sign of Charity.

“Evening, Vanessa” Chas said from her position behind the bar. “What can I get you, love?”

“Ugh, I was just wondering if Charity was around?”  
  
Chas regarded the vet for a few moments before replying. “She's through the back.”  
  
Vanessa looked around the bar owner to the back of the bar. “Any chance I could slip through there and see her?”  
  
”Umm, normally I'd say yes, it's just...she isn't alone.”

“Oh, right. I don't mind waiting if she's busy right now.”  
  
Chas shifted on her feet awkwardly before leaning across the bar, coming closer to the vet. “Its just...she brought some guy back an hour or so ago. They both seemed pretty intoxicated as they stumbled through the back there so I'm not sure when she'll be free.”  
  
Vanessa felt as though her skin had turned ice cold. She was pretty sure Chas was insinuating that Charity had brought some random guy back for sex. She felt sick at the thought of this man having his hands all over Charity’s body. With his... _thing_ , inside Charity where only a week ago, she had been herself. Looking at her feet, Vanessa tried to control her emotions in front of the bar owner. “Right, OK. No problem. It wasn't important anyway. Bye Chas” she said before turning and hot footing it out of the pub .  
  
Back behind the bar, Chas shook her head. “Oh, Charity. What have you done?”  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Gingerly opening the door to the living area, Charity wandered through to the kitchen.

“Rough night?” Chas asked. Charity grunted as she passed the other woman who was reading a paper at the table. “Take that as a yes.”

“Babe, have we got any aspirin?”  
  
Chas turned and looked at her cousin who it seemed was severely hungover. “Cupboard on the far right, top shelf” she said. She watched on as the blonde found what she was looking for.  
  
Popping out 2 aspirin, Charity moved to the sink, filling a glass of water to aid her in swallowing the tablets. Putting the lever down on the kettle she walked to the chair by her cousin, slumping into the wooden seat.  
  
Chas watched her, slightly amused by the situation. “So, will your new friend be joining us for breakfast?”

“My what?” Charity replied with a frown.

“You know, the guy you brought back with you yesterday evening?”  
  
At this point, Charity had her elbows on the table, her fingers rubbing at her temples. “Oh. _Him_... I chucked him out at 4. His snoring woke me up.”  
  
Chas nodded. “Right.” She continued to study the blonde who seemed to be doing everything she could to not throw up. “So, is there a reason behind why you got so drunk and brought some random guy home with you?”  
  
Charity looked back at her cousin through squinted eyes. “Why does there need to be a reason? Can't a woman go out and have a bit fun these days?”

“A woman can yes, but it's been a while since I saw you this hungover. Seems to me like you might of drank to excess then hooked up with a random guy to prove some sort of point.”

“And what point would that be, Chas?”

“That you're developing feelings for Vanessa perhaps?”  
  
Charity was silent for a few moments before scoffing. “Yea, right. Coz that totally sounds like something I would do. _Not._ ”  
  
Chas continued to study the blonde. “You know Vanessa came in the pub looking for you lastnight?”  
  
That seemed to peek Charity’s interest. “Did she?”  
  
Chas nodded. “Yea. She wanted to come through to see you but I told her you were...otherwise _engaged_. She got the hint I think.”  
  
Charity cringed internally, suddenly feeling guilty at the notion Vanessa knew she had brought someone back to the pub with her, but then she remembered the vet had had a date of her own lastnight. That was the reason she'd gone into town and gotten so damn drunk in the first place. She barely remembered much of the night but what she did remember however was that she had been picturing Vanessa when she'd dragged the man, who's names she couldn't remember, to bed. It's the only thing that had managed to actually get her off. Both she and the random guy had fallen into an alcohol induced coma not long after and she only stirred when the guy had started snoring like a tractors engine.

“So, you wona talk about it?”  
  
Charity sighed. “Nowt to talk about, is there?”  
  
”You tell me…”  
  
Hearing the kettle click, Charity slowly got to her feet, busying herself in making a cuppa. A few moments later, she excused herself and went back up to bed. Once settled with her back against the headboard, she reached for her phone from the night stand. Swiping off the screen saver she clicked on WhatsApp before tapping on Vanessa's name. _Chas said you were looking for me lastnight._.. she typed before hitting the send button. She kept the chat box open and it was only a few seconds later that it told her Vanessa was now online. Though her question was short, it took ages for the screen to tell her Vanessa was typing.  
  
 _I_ _was_ _, but it doesn't matter now. Hope you enjoyed your evening.  
_ _  
_Charity chewed on the inside of her mouth as she debated whether or not to reply. _Was fine thanks, babe. Hope you enjoyed your date.  
_ _  
_ _I did yea. Meeting her again so fingers crossed.  
_ _  
_If Charity hadn't felt sick before, she definitely did now. _Cool._ Was all she could reply with. Closing the app, she tossed the phone on the other side of the bed before dropping her head back on the headboard.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the lovely comments. Its good to see you're all enjoying the story.

Chapter 7

On Tuesday night, Vanessa was sat on the sofa, catching up on a documentary she’d recorded when Tracy came in. She’d been waiting for her younger sister to arrive for the last few hours as she’d decided it was time to come clean about what was going on in her life at the minute.

“Ugh, another animal documentary?” Tracy sighed as she looked at the screen. “Have you not seen them all yet?”

Vanessa rolled her eyes as she watched the other woman move into the room and take a seat beside her on the sofa. “You should give them a try, you might learn something.” Tracy made a face at her. “Actually Trace” Vanessa started, picking up the remote and pausing the show. “There’s something I need to talk to you about…”

The younger woman cocked an eyebrow towards her. “Oh yea, should I be worried?”

Vanessa shook her head as she turned her body around to face her sister. “I need you to not freak out, OK? You’re my sister and I really need your support.”

Tracy sat up, suddenly worried about what Vanessa was going to say to her. “What is it V, you’re startin’ to freak me out here.”

Taking a deep breath, the vet decided to just throw it out there. “I think I might be gay.”

The younger woman sat silent for a few moments. “Are ya? Why do you think that?”

Vanessa shook her head. “I think, _subconsciously,_ I’ve always known. At least, I’ve always been attracted to other women. I’d just never acted on it before.”

“You mean you’ve acted on it now? Have you got yourself a lesbian lover?” Tracy seemed to get quite excited at the prospect.

The vet rolled her eyes, relaxing considerably at the fact Tracy wasn’t freaking out. Now ofcourse came the harder part. “Well, no. I’m not with anyone. It’s just…remember the night out a few weeks back?” Tracy nodded back at her. “Well, I didn’t come home alone.”

Tracy paused as she thought back on that night. “Yea, Chas said you shared a taxi home with Charity. Was there someone else aswell like?” After a moment, Vanessa shook her head. Eventually, it clicked in Tracy’s head. Her eye’s went wide. “You slept with _Charity?_ ” There was a silence in the living room until eventually the younger woman burst out laughing. “Oh my god, I can't believe it. You actually _had sex_ with Charity Dingle?!” More laughter burst from her mouth as she leant back in the cushions, struggling to get herself composed.  
  
Meanwhile, Vanessa sat watching her sisters laughter induced breakdown. “Are you done?”  
  
Tracy sighed, wiping at her eyes. “Yea, I think I'm done, _for now_. I just...I can't believe it. It's _Charity._ She's like...a proper _skank_.”

“She's not a skank, she's.…” Vanessa had felt the need to defend the bar owner but then remembered how Charity had taken a random guy home the other night.

“Ugh, she is though. You said it yourself only a few months ago when she manipulated dad into the sack.”  
  
Vanessa sighed, full aware she'd probably said that or at least something similar when she'd heard the news. “I know, it's just... it happened, alright?”

“What, so you have a one night stand with the village idiot and now you think you're a full on lesbian?”  
  
The vet wrinkled her nose. “It might have been a bit more than a one night stand…”

“You've continued sleeping with her? When....and where?!”

“Just, on and off a few times over the last few weeks.”  
Tracy scrunched up her face. “You know, I feel a bit sick to be honest. So, are you's together or summit now?”

“No” the vet quickly responded. “I haven't been with her in over a week now.” She took in a deep, steadying breath. “Look Trace, it was nothing serious between her and me but I have to admit, I had started to quite like her. I know she can be sarky and manipulative and she sleeps around and stuff, but I thought there could have been something more with us.”

“She doesn’t strike me as the kind of person you can have a relationship with. Not a proper one.”

“Yea. I think it's done now anyway. She went out Saturday and Chas said she'd brought some guy back with her.”

“See... _skank_.”  
  
Vanessa frowned. “Tracy, you're not really one to judge when you've done that yourself countless times.”  
  
”That's different…”

“How?”

“I don't know, it just is.” They went quiet for a few moments, both lost in their own thoughts.

“She just asked about you when I was in the pub there actually. Thought it a bit strange for her to be askin' about you.”

“Who, Charity? What did she say?”  
  
Tracy shrugged. “Just askin' where you were coz you haven't been in the pub for a bit.”  
  
She hadn’t seen Charity since Friday morning when she'd come into the vets surgery asking if she wanted a quick bunk up. After she'd told the taller blonde of her date later that day, Charity had seemed to go all weird and had then all but ran out of the vets.  
  
She'd gone on the date and had to admit, the woman had been lovely. They'd shared stories of their experiences as vets, laughed and had had a genuinely nice night. Thing was, throughout the evening, Vanessa had kept thinking about the emotionally unavailable woman that co-owned the Woolpack. The woman that seemed to have somehow wormed her way into her mind. That's why, when the meal was over, she'd gone over to the pub in the hope of speaking to Charity and asking if perhaps somewhere down the line, she'd be open to becoming something more.  
  
All thoughts of that were dashed however when she'd learned Charity had bedded some random guy. She shouldn't have been shocked. Not really. It was just Charity being Charity.

“So, are you serious about, you know...being a lesbian?”  
  
The vet looked at her sister and shrugged. “Maybe. I had a date on Friday night. Met some woman from online.”  
  
Tracy's eyes went wide. “You’re doing online dating? Can I look at your profile?”  
  
Rolling her eyes, Vanessa reached for her phone, opening the app for her sister to look at. “Yea. She was the second person I've met actually. The first one well, let's just say it put me off for a few weeks. I'm glad I tried again though coz Sarah was really nice.”  
  
Tracy took the offered phone and began reading her sisters profile. “Seems alright. Cute pictures” she said with a grin.

“Yea, Rhona helped me pick them out.”  
  
Tracy's head shot up. “Rhona? You mean you told her before me?”  
  
Vanessa looked back at the younger woman apologetically. “I'm sorry, I just, she's my bestfriend and I've talked to her about this kind of stuff before.”

“Yea but I'm your _sister._ You can tell me anything.” She said, huffing when Vanessa put a hand on her shoulder.

“Trace, please... I just wasn't ready to say anything yet. This is all so new to me. Forgive me?”  
  
With her pout softening, Tracy sighed. “Yea, alright, but no more keeping things from me, OK? This is really important and I wona be here to support you, whatever you decide to do.”  
  
Vanessa smiled. “Thanks Trace. I'm so glad you're alright with it.”

“Course I am. Being a lesbian is proper fashionable these days” she said with a wink. “It almost makes you a little bit cooler.”  
  
The vet laughed. “I won't say no to more cool points. Anyway, in the spirit of being honest. I'm meeting that woman again tomorrow night.”  
  
Tracy smiled wide, excited to hear her sister was having a second date. “Ohhh, this is great. Where are you going? I might come along and sit in the corner to watch.”  
  
Vanessa scoffed, shaking her head. “No you bloody won't. I was actually hoping you'd look after Johnny for me? It'll only be for a couple of hours after work.”

“Yea, alright but I want all the details when you come back mind.”

“I promise” Vanessa smiled, happy in the knowing her sister had her back.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Walking into the back room, Chas found Charity on the sofa, nursing half a glass of wine.

“Liquid dinner, is it? You do know you're on duty, Charity.”

“I'm on a break, babe.”

“Yea, but that only lasts a half hour. You gona sober up before you come back through, are you?”  
  
Charity huffed. “Its one glass of wine Chas, keep your hair on.”

“What's got your back up this last week? You still pining after Vanessa?”

“I've never pined over anyone in my life, babe. Certainly not some pesky, goody two shoes like Vanessa Woodfield” she said before taking another generous gulp of her wine.

“Right, yea. Charity Dingle doesn't do feelings.”

“That's right.”

“Seems to me though over the last few weeks, you’ve had a proper skip to your step. This last week however, since you haven't seen Vanessa, you've done nothin' but drink and mope around in here.”

“Is that a crime?”

“No, but you need to figure out what you want coz I'm sick of you stealing bottle's of wine from the cellar.”  
Charity pulled a face before downing the last of her drink. Getting to her feet, she walked passed Chas, putting her empty glass in the sink before heading back out to the bar.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxx

“I don't know if I could live in a small village. I mean, I know it's not like its a million miles from town but I guess I'm just so used to being in a busy atmosphere.”  
  
Vanessa finished chewing the food in her mouth before replying to the other woman. “Honestly, it's so much more relaxed being in a small village. Like you, I used to live in a busy town and back then, never thought I would enjoy the peace and quiet as much as I actually do. Everybody knows everyone. You come out your door in a morning and people actually say good morning to you. It's just... _nice,_ you know?”  
  
Sarah smiled back at the other vet as she talked. “You're right, I shouldn’t judge before I've tried it. To be honest, after I hit 40, I found myself not enjoying the night life as much as I used to in my 30’s. Don't get me wrong, I'm no party animal but it's been nice having things like a cinema, theatre and places to enjoy a few drinks on my doorstep, you know?”  
  
”Yea, I guess the commuting is a bit of a pain at times if you want a proper night out, but we have the Woolpack in Emmerdale. That's pretty much the local go to for people in the village.”  
  
”Is it a nice country pub?”  
  
Vanessa nodded. “It is yea. Foods decent and drinks are reasonably priced so can't really complain.” She pushed the image of the local blonde haired bar owner out of her mind before it could take over.

“I do love a country pub. Perhaps you could invite me over there for a drink sometime?”  
  
Vanessa's mouth opened and closed a couple of times before she smiled. “Ofcourse. Yea, we can arrange to do that some time.” She looked back at her plate, the cutlery in her hands working together to cut at the steak as she once again fought hard to rid her mind of Charity Dingle.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think its time we let Charity be her sassy self for a bit...what do you think? :)

Chapter 8

On Friday night, Tracy had been enjoying a couple of drinks in the pub with Pete. As he went off to the toilet, Tracy got up and walked over to the bar. “Another pint please, Charity” she said, looking at the blonde behind the bar. Picking up a fresh glass, Charity pulled at the pump, Tracy watching her every move. “So what’s new with you, Charity?”

“Same old, same old” the bar owner replied, shrugging a shoulder.

“Its harder to get excitement in your life when you hit your 40’s isnt it? Not my Ness though. Got herself a 3rd date with someone, hasn’t she? Someone kind and attractive and emotionally stable.” Charity’s head whipped up at the news. “Got anything to say about that, do ya?”

The bar owner quickly corrected the shocked look on her face, replacing it with a passive expression. “Why would I be interested in that?”

“Oh, I don’t know. You tell me?”

Charity finished pulling the pint, placing it on the bar in front of the younger woman. Taking the offered money she turned towards the till. Why was Tracy asking her if she was interested in Vanessa having a date? Was it possible Vanessa had told her sister about what had happened between them? Closing the till she walked up alongside her cousin. “Hey Babe, I was thinking I might work the evening shift tomorrow. Give you a night off.”   
  
Chas looked at her suspiciously. “I'm sorry what?”

“What? Just thought I'd do something nice for ya and I'm not doing anything tomorrow so may aswell hang around here.”  
  
Chas continued to look at her weirdly. “You're up to something.”  
  
Charity clicked her tongue against the top of her mouth. “Stop being so paranoid. I'm giving you a one time offer here.”  
  
Deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth, Chas shrugged. “Alright fine, but I'm still gona be around. I know when you're up to something and you're acting dodgy with a capital D.”  
  
Scoffing, Charity turned and headed out the back, giving a quick glance over to Tracy who it seemed was already watching her.  
  
Xxxxxxxxx

Up in her room on Saturday evening, Vanessa was putting the finishing touches to her make up when Tracy walked up behind her.

“You look well nice, sis.”

Vanessa smiled through the mirror. “Thanks.”

“I can’t wait to see what she looks like.”

“You’re not meeting her” the vet said, turning to face her sister. “It’s too soon for any of that.”

Tracy rolled her eyes. “Relax V, I’ll hide in the corner and be quiet.”

“Good. I’m nervous as it is.”

Tracy put her head on the side. “Is that coz of Charity?”

Vanessa shrugged. “A bit, yea. She’s bound to be in the pub tonight.”

“She already knows you're taking a date there tonight anyway.” 

The vets eyes widened. “What? How?” 

“Well, I was in there last night and I might have said you were bringing someone along tonight.”

“Tracy, why would you do that?”

“I don't know. what's the big deal?”  
  
Vanessa sighs, feeling even more nervous coz she knows fine well Charity will make sure she's around and she'll make sure to probably embarrass her as much as she possibly can. “This is a bad idea. Do you think it's too late to cancel? Or maybe I could invite Sarah here instead?”

“Calm down for God sake. It'll be fine.”  
  
Xxxxxxxx  
  
Over at the Woolpack. Sarah walked in and went over to the bar. Charity walked over. “Alright, babe, what can I get you?”

“Hi, I'll have a white wine please.”

“Coming right up.” As she went about pouring the wine, Charity looked at the attractive woman, watching as she looked around the pub. “So you just passing through? Don't think I've seen you in here before.”

“Oh I've never been to Emmerdale before. I'm actually meeting someone for a drink.”

“Oh yea, who's that then?”

“Vanessa Woodfield.”  
  
Charity’s whole body tingled at the mention of the vets name. So this was the woman Vanessa was due to see for the 3rd time in only a week? She gave her a tight lipped smile as she put the filled glass on the bar top. “Ah, you mean our very own local super vet?”  
  
Sarah laughed and nodded. “That would be the one, yes. You know her then?”

“Oh yea, Vanessa and I know eachother. Pretty well actually, if you get my drift” she said with a little wink and grin. Sarah smiled awkwardly as she looked down and began taking a £5 note from her purse. “So you're the woman she's seeing to get over me, are ya?” Charity continued as she took the offered money.

“I...ugh.. “ Vanessa hadn't told her anything about an ex. Infact, she remembered Vanessa specifically telling her she'd never had a relationship with any other woman before. Had that been a lie? “She and I are.. _.dating…_ ” She wasn't sure whether she should have said that because as far as she knew, Vanessa wasn't out to anyone….or was that a lie too?  
  
Bringing the change back over to the other woman, Charity nodded her head. “Yea. Gotta say, you're alot different to the people she usually dates.”  
  
Taking the change, Sarah frowned. “In what respect?”  
  
Charity shrugged. “Well before me, Vanessa was well known for seducing young lads.” She watched both of Sarah's eyebrows raise up. “Yea. The father of her kid was only 17 when they got together. Always liked the young _fit_ blokes” she said with a laugh. “Then she got with me and well, rocked her world didn't I? Doubt she'll ever go back to a guy again now. Not since she got a taste of what it's like to experience multiple orgasms.”  
  
Sarah had been in the middle of taking a sip of her wine when she heard the end of Charity’s sentence. She choked, sputtering the drink down her chin and onto the bar.

“Oh, careful now. Don't wona ruin that make up before the tiny blonde rocket woman gets here.” She picked up a rag, dabbing the excess liquid from the bar top.

“Sorry” Sarah said as she wiped at her chin.

“Don't mention it. Hey, why don't you go take a seat in that booth over there and I'll send Vanessa over when she gets in?”  
  
With a quick nod of her head, Sarah picked up her glass and moved to the other side of the pub.  
  
With a smug grin, Charity watched her walk away. Tossing the rag on the shelf beneath the bar top, she looked up to her right where Vanessa had just come in. When their eyes locked together, the taller blonde could sense the nerves radiating from the smaller woman. “Hey stranger, long time no see. You found yourself another pub to drink in lately or summat?”  
  
Tentatively walking to the bar, Vanessa looked around the pub, seeing whether or not Sarah had turned up yet.  
  
”Don't worry, babe, your dates here already. Got her settled in the corner over there. Thought you'd appreciate a bit privacy.”  
  
Swallowing down a lump in her throat, Vanessa offered a smile. “Thanks.”  
  
Charity shrugged. “So, what can I get ya?”

“Ugh, I'll have a white wine please, Charity.”  
  
Nodding, Charity picked up the bottle that she hadn't yet put away, knowing full well Vanessa would order a glass of white too. “So, 3rd date in just over a week with this woman? Do I hear wedding bells already?”  
  
Vanessa rolled her eyes, though when Charity put it like that, seeing someone 3 times in a week did seem a bit excessive. Especially when they'd only just met. “Hardly. It's just the way it's worked out.”  
  
Charity nodded. “So is she the vet then?” Vanessa nodded while Charity put the glass on the bar in front of her. “Right. Obviously got alot in common the two of you then.”

“Yea...a _bit_.” They stood in an awkward silence for a few moments before Vanessa picked up her glass. “Thanks, for this” she said, lifting the glass in the air.

“Anytime, babe” Charity replied as she watched the vet move across the bar front. “Anytime…”  
  
Xxxxxxxx  
  
An hour or so later, Charity was leant against the door frame at the back of the bar with her arms folded across her chest. She'd been trying to block out the noise of some of the customers so she could listen in on what was being said at the table in the corner. So far, she hadn't been very successful. She'd been slightly put out at seeing the 2 women laughing as they talked. She'd hoped that the few words she shared with the other woman earlier would have perhaps put her off Vanessa a bit but it seemed like the words had gone in one ear and out the other. Too wrapped up in taking side glances at the women, she hadn't noticed Chas enter the bar.

“And suddenly it all make sense.”  
  
Slightly startled at her cousins voice she jumped, putting a hand to her chest. “Blimey Chas, you wona wear a bell next time…”

“So this is why you wanted to do my Saturday evening shift, eh?”

“What you on about?”  
  
Chas nodded her head to the corner of the bar. “Vanessa. You knew she was coming in here tonight, didn't you?”

“How would I know that when I haven't spoke to her in ages?”  
  
Chas looked at her through narrow eyes. Glancing to the 2 women in the corner booth she watched them for a few seconds. “So who's that Vanessa is with then?”

“How should I know?” She received a raised eyebrow from her cousin and rolled her eyes. “OK, fine. _If you must know_ , Vanessa is on a date. A 3rd date if you want all the gory details.”  
  
Chas took a few moments to digest the new information. She put her head on the side, studying the nonchalant look Charity was trying to give her. “Does that upset you?”  
  
An exaggerated puff of air left the blondes mouth. “Upset? Don't be daft, babe.” Suddenly feeling uncomfortable under her cousins gaze, Charity moved over to the front of the bar. “Tracy, baby, what can I get you?” she said, a bit too enthusiastically as Tracy came to stand at the bar.

“Ugh, I'll have a pint please, Charity, or some of what ever you're on tonight.”  
  
”Me?” Charity said, beginning to pull the beer. “Just high on life, babe.”  
  
Tracy looked at her weirdly. “OK.” She looked over to the corner of the pub and saw her sister with her date. Grinning, she made a small squeaky noise.

“What was that?” Charity asked, looking at the younger woman.

“Nothing, just super excited seeing my big sis enjoying herself on her date. Just what she needs really isn't it? A nice, _normal_ woman who can sweep her off her feet and make her feel special.”

“Every woman's dream eh?”

“Umm, it is actually. When you get to my V's age, you wona find someone to settle down with and grow old together. She deserves it.”  
  
Placing the pint in front of the younger blonde, Charity accepted the money and turned to move back to the till. Chas was still there and had blatantly been listening to what Tracy had just said.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Charity opened the till, tossing the coins into their respective slots. Slamming the small door shut, she turned and mimicked Chas' stance.   
  
The dark haired woman turned and looked at her. “You know, if you weren't such a weird commitment-phobe, you and Vanessa would probably make a nice couple.” Charity scoffed at her. “I'm serious. I reckon you've both got the right amount of qualities to really compliment eachother. I mean you're all obnoxious, sarcastic, selfish and stubborn and she's like, the polar opposite. She's friendly, generous, loyal and quite endearing actually.”

“Yea, you've made me sound like a real catch there, Chas.”  
  
Chas smiled, happy to see Charity was actually listening to her. “Aside from all that, you do have another side to you, Charity. Despite what you think, you're a good mum. There's nothing you wouldn't do for them kids of yours. You're funny, _sometimes_ and you've got a big heart beneath all the sarcasm and selfishness. I think Vanessa could be the key to unlock what you’ve got tucked up in there.”   
  
Again Charity scoffed. “I think Paddy's turned you soft, Chas.”  
  
Chas smiled. “Maybe. It's not a bad thing though, is it? You should try it sometime although, I think maybe Vanessa is starting to soften you up as we speak.” The dark haired woman turned and walked through to the back, leaving Charity to shake her head as she looked to the floor. “I don't do soft” she whispered out loud.  
  
Looking up, she noticed both Vanessa and Sarah's glasses were just about empty. Seeing this as an opportunity, she took a deep breath, plastered on a fake but wide smile and moved towards their table. “Ladies, can I get you a top up?”  
  
Both women looked up at the bar owner. A blush worked it's way onto Vanessa face that continued to spread down onto her neck. When Vanessa didn't appear to be going to answer anytime soon, Sarah replied. “I'll have another white, please.”  
  
Charity nodded then turned her attention to Vanessa. Just before the local vet opened her mouth, Charity pushed a finger over her lips. “S'Ok babe. I know exactly what you like, _remember_?” She gave her a wink before turning back to the bar.  
  
Vanessa sat with her mouth slightly agape as she watched Charity move back behind the bar.

“So, you didn't tell me your ex girlfriend worked here.”  
  
Vanessa's head quickly turned back to Sarah. “Girlfriend?” She shook her head. “Charity isn't my girlfriend, nor has she ever been. She's...she…”  
  
Sarah smiled. “Its OK if you don't want to tell me. I just thought you'd said you were new to the whole being with a woman thing.”

“ _I am_..” Vanessa told her. She sighed, realising she was probably going to have to come clean about what had happened between her and the bar owner. “Charity has never been my girlfriend. She and I drunkenly slept together nearly a couple of months ago now. It wasn't anything serious.”  
  
Sarah nodded, smiling back at the other vet. “So she was a one night stand?”

“Ugh, not quite. We umm...met up a few times after aswell. Like I say though, it wasn't serious. She's not the settling down type, you know? It was just a bit of fun.”

“I see. No harm in a bit of fun.” Charity came back towards the table with 2 new glasses of wine, over hearing the tail end of their conversation. “Is it over now” Sarah asked.

“It is yea.” She looked at Charity, who stood with her hands on her hips, looking between them.

“Is what over?” Charity asked.

“Ugh, excuse me, were having a private conversation here” Vanessa said angrily to the taller blonde.

“Ain't nowt private in Emmerdale, babe, you know that.”

“Vanessa was just telling me about you and her having a bit of fun over the last few weeks.”  
  
Vanessa cringed internally when she heard the words leave Sarah's mouth. She wanted to slide down the seat and hide under the table with embarrassment.

“Yea that’s right" Charity replied. Looking between Sarah and the now beetroot red vet opposite her. “Right little seductress she was. I was more than happy to be her test dummy though. Changed her life for the better now but I’ve gone an' ruined it for all the men out there, haven't I?” She grinned as she watched Vanessa burn holes in the table top with her eyes before turning to Sarah. “Hey, she's got some serious moves, which I'm sure you'll get to see soon enough.”

“Charity!!” Vanessa needed this conversation to end.

“Oops, sorry. Just speaking the truth but hey, if this don't work out, you know where I am. Always a willing participant, babe.” With that she backed off and moved back behind the bar, leaving a mortified Vanessa with her date.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to see what happened after Vanessa's date...

Chapter 9

Waving the woman off, Vanessa waited until the taxi was out of sight before turning and storming back into the pub. She looked around but Charity was no longer anywhere in sight.

“She's gone on her break, if you're looking for Charity…” Chas said from her position behind the bar. “Go on through if you like.”  
  
With a face like thunder, Vanessa nodded her head before storming around to the other side of the bar. Opening the door to the living area, she found Charity stood with her arse leant against the side of the kitchen counter, deep in thought. Closing the door, she stepped closer to the blonde. “What the hell was that” she yelled.

“What was what, babe?”

“ _That_ ” she said, cocking her thumb behind her. “ _Out there_... the things you said. Why would you do that?”  
  
Charity shrugged. “Was just a bit of fun. Where's the harm?”

“ _Where's the harm_? Do you have any idea how uncomfortable you made me feel out there? Not to mention you made me sound like a liar and some sort of cougar.” Charity furrowed her brows towards her. “Yea, she told me what you said to her when she first came in. What gives you the right to think you can tell someone about my life, Charity?”  
  
The taller blonde shrugged. “Just wanted her to know what she was getting herself into.”

“What's that suppose to mean?”

“Well you know, when you meet someone online, you can only take them at face value until you see and hear things from other sources.” She sighed. “I was just making conversation, alright?”  
  
Vanessa shook her head. “No. No you weren't, you were trying to put her off me. The thing I don't understand is why? _Why_ would you do that?!”  
  
Charity shook her head slightly, beginning to feel uncomfortable under Vanessa spotlight. “Look, I'm sorry alright?”

“That's not a reason Charity” the smaller woman argued back. “Why did you do it?”  
  
Charity could feel her heart hammering in her chest. A big part of her was screaming to shut up and keep throwing back some sort of sarky comment, just like she always did, but then there was another, much smaller part of her telling her to be honest. To just tell Vanessa the truth. Thing was, in admitting why she did it, she would suddenly show a card that she usually kept close to her chest. She wasn't the girl that went around admitting her feelings. _No way_. Opening yourself up to people inevitably led to you getting hurt down the line and Charity had already had her fair share of heartache over the years. Why do you think she was the way she was? She'd eventually vowed to protect herself from letting anyone else walk all over her heart or mess her around. At the end of the day, it was the safest way go be.

“Well?” Vanessa was getting impatient at the other woman's silence.  
  
Looking at the smaller woman, Charity shrugged.  
  
Vanessa huffed, shaking her head at the bar owner. “You know what, you're _pathetic_. I should have never taken you back to mine in the first place. I realise this is my own fault. I don't know what possessed me thinkin’ it would ever be a good idea to get myself mixed up with the likes of you. This is all a game to you isn't it? Messing people around. Well I'm sick of it. I'm done. _We're done,_ if that wasn't obvious already.” With a final look, she turned to leave.   
  
Feeling as though Vanessa was taking a little piece from her as she walked away, Charity moved forward. “I like you.”  
  
Vanessa stopped with her hand on the door knob. Taking a few moments to process what Charity had said, she slowly turned her head. “What?”  
  
Expelling an audible breath, Charity ran her fingers through her hair. “I like you, _alright_?”  
  
Taking her hand from the door, Vanessa turned but made no attempt to move back into the room.

“You... _like_ me?” Her face was a canvas of confusion.  
  
Charity nodded, folding her arms across her chest. “Yea. Quite a bit actually.”  
  
Vanessa was frowning as she took a couple of steps forward. “So, you said all those things about me because you… _like me?_ _”  
_  
The taller woman rolled her eyes. “Yea, look I'm not good with this stuff, alright? All I know is when you told me last week you had another date, it made me feel, I don't know... I felt...uncharacteristically jealous.”

“So you decide to go out, get stupidly drunk and bring some guy home with you?”  
  
Charity shrugged. “If it's any consolation, I was thinking of you the whole time.” Vanessa scrunched up her nose at her. “That's meant to be a compliment.”

“Doesn't feel like one.”  
  
Charity sighed. “I regret doing it, OK? I text you the second I found out you'd come to bar, didn't I? Thought you were gona tell me your date had flopped but then you go and say you were arranging to meet her again. Then I find you're having your 3rd date in a week with this woman and I thought it seemed to have gotten serious pretty fast so I... I did what I always do and tried to mess it all up.”

“Why did you want to mess it all up?”  
  
Charity looked at the smaller woman sadly. “Coz I don't like the idea of anyone else being with you.”

“So, you don't want me but you don't want anyone else to have me either, is that it?”

“I never said I didn't want you.”

“You…” Vanessa stopped, thinking back on all the times they’d actually talked about relationships or feelings. “You've constantly said you weren’t the settling down type. That you don't do feelings or relationships.”  
  
Charity sighed, knowing full well she'd said that and _alot_ more in the past. “Yea. Look, like I said, I’m not good at any of this. Infact, I can probably guarantee I'm the complete opposite. Why do you think I've been divorced so many times?” She sighed, looking down at the floor. “All I know is, since the night you took me home, I can't stop thinking about you.”  
  
Vanessa felt her heart begin to flutter. She wasn't quite sure if this was all a dream. Charity Dingle was normally a closed book, never letting anyone in on what she was feeling inside and yet, here she was, telling Vanessa that she liked her. “So, what are you saying exactly?”  
  
Charity looked up, meeting blue eyes. Despite the circumstance, a small laugh escaped her. “I don't even know, babe. It's just, I feel…”  
  
Vanessa took a step closer. “What?”  
  
Charity did the same until they were right in front of each other. “I just feel…”

They looked at one another for a few moments before they both leant in at the same time, capturing the others lips in a slow embrace. Hands came up to tangle in hair, while mouths opened, inviting the others tongue with wild abandon. As the moments passed, their mutual desire began to boil over. Pulling back, Charity's breath washed over Vanessa face. “Upstairs, _now._ _”  
_  
Nodding, Vanessa began to back up, leading the taller woman towards the door.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Waking up, Vanessa look around at her surroundings. It was still dark but she knew exactly where she was. She turned her head, her eyes landing on the sleeping woman draped across her body. Lifting her head slightly she glanced at the clock on the night stand. 05:32. Lowering her head back onto the pillow she continued to watch as the other woman slept soundly beside her.   
  
How on earth had this all transpired? Yesterday she'd been looking forward to her 3rd date with a vet from Hotton. A woman who she'd gotten on so well with in their previous 2 meetings but then somehow, the night of their 3rd date had ended with Vanessa once again being in Charity’s bed. Was it a mistake? Possibly, but was she happy? She smiled, feeling Charity’s arms pull her closer in her sleep. Yea, she was happy. Thing was, how long would that last?   
  
They'd stumbled upstairs, not even bothering to think about the fact there were kids in the house and undressed quickly before toppling onto the bed. In the last few weeks their sex had been good. _Really_ good infact. Tonight however, it had felt different. It had seemed alot more intense. Their eyes had connected more and their touches had held more meaning. They hadn't had sex....they'd made love and it was the best sexual experience of Vanessa's life.  
  
Turning herself in Charity’s arms, she threw a leg over the bar owners hip while her right hand came up to rub at her cheek. A few weeks ago she'd been secretly hoping something like this would happened between them. That Charity would open up and allow the possibility of something more happening. Is that what had happened tonight? She hoped it had.

“What time is it?”  
  
Vanessa smiled, realising she must have woken the other woman. “Just after half 5.”  
  
Charity groaned. “And you're awake?”  
  
Vanessa fingers continued to caress the other woman's cheek. “Just woke up. Guess my minds too active to keep on sleeping.”  
  
Finally opening her eyes, Charity looked at the vet. “I'd have thought you'd be exhausted after what we did tonight, babe.”  
  
Vanessa smiled, thinking back on their 2 and a half hour love making session. “Charity?”

“Yea?”

“Do you maybes wona go out on a date with me sometime?”  
  
Charity thought on for a few moments. “Been a while since someone asked me out on a proper date.”

“Well I'm asking you now.”  
  
Taking in a deep breath, Charity pushed Vanessa on to her back, laying her herself on top of the smaller framed body. “You gona treat me to dinner and drinks or a cinema trip?”  
  
Vanessa smiled up at the taller woman, her body responding to their current position. “You strike me as someone who likes to be a bit more adventurous, so I think I'm gona have to come up with something more inventive than dinner and drinks or a cinema trip.”  
  
Charity smiled as she ducked her face down, placing her lips tenderly on the vets. They kissed for several moments before she pulled back. “I'm no cliche, babe. You'll find that out if you really wona get to know me better.”  
  
Vanessa ran her hands up and down Charity's sides as she nodded her head. “I wona know everything about you. All the things you try to hide behind that stubborn façade.”

“That could get really messy, babe. _Serio_ _us_ _ly_.”  
  
Vanessa shrugged. “So mess me up, _babe_.”  
  
With every word Vanessa spoke, Charity could feel her resolve crumble just that little bit more. Instead of replying with words, the taller woman pushed her leg more firmly between the vets. She was rewarded when Vanessa’s breath caught in her throat, her hips thrusting up to meet Charity’s movement. It wasn't long before they got lost in one another once more.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So happy to see how many of you enjoyed the previous chapter. It was one of my favourite to write so far. Time for the morning after...

Chapter 10

They'd managed another hour or so of sleep after their early morning tryst and by 07:30, they both headed downstairs before anyone else got up. Going through to the living room, Charity pulled the other woman towards the kitchen. “You fancy a cuppa before you head off?” She turned, pulling the smaller woman into her as she leant her arse against the sink.

“No, you're alright. I should get going. I'm expecting a bombardment of questions from Tracy after I didn't come home lastnight.”  
  
Charity’s hands squeezed at the other woman's hips. “She'll be thinking you went back to that vets lastnight, won't she? Can just picture her face when she finds out you ended up in ‘ere with me.”  
  
Vanessa sighed. She knew her sister would be disappointed but hopefully she'd eventually warm to the idea of her dating Charity. Who's to say it would even work out though? Maybe they'd have a few dates and decide it wasn't what either of them wanted. Even if it did pan out that way, she still wanted to give them a shot. “I'll handle Tracy.”

“And in the mean time, I'll handle _you_ ” Charity grinned, moving her hands around to squeeze Vanessa's bum cheeks. She leant down, capturing Vanessa lips.

“What's she doin' 'ere?”  
  
The women broke apart at the sound of Noah in the living room. Charity looked at her son as she took a couple of steps passed the vet. “Ugh, hiya babe. You're up sharp…”

“Meeting Samson at 8 before football.” His eyes drifted to Vanessa who was trying to look anywhere but at the young lad. “Somethin' you wona tell me?”  
  
Charity stood with her arms over her chest as she glanced back at the vet and then back at Noah. “Ugh, yea, well, we umm, I might be spending a bit more time with Vanessa so you might start seeing her around 'ere a bit more.”  
  
Noah furrowed his brows as he looked back at his mother. “What, you worked your way round all the men in the village so now you've moved on to women?”  
  
”Ugh, excuse me” Charity protested at her son's sarcasm while Vanessa did her best to try and conceal the amused smirk that threatened to appear on her face.  
  
The vet decided to intervene. “I'm just...I'm gona head out…”

“Whatever” Noah replied. “I'm goin' anyway.” With that he picked up his backpack and headed out the door.  
  
Expelling a long breath, Charity turned to face the vet. “Sorry about that. He'll come round.”  
  
Vanessa stepped closer, putting both her hands on Charity’s arms. “Its probably gona take people a bit of getting used to. I mean, with both our track records of dating, people are gona be a bit confused.”

“They're gona think I've brainwashed you.”  
  
Vanessa shrugged. “I reckon you have an'all” she replied with a grin.

“Oi. If anyone's getting brain washed here it's _me_. Thinkin’ you can worm your way into my life like some sort of parasite.”

“Did you just call me a parasite?!”

“Little bit” the bar owner grinned. “Come 'ere.” They kissed again for a few moments before she showed Vanessa out.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Tracy was sat looking at her sister with her mouth wide open. She'd just learned that Vanessa had ended up with Charity last night and didn't know quite how to reply to it.  
  
The vet looked down at the mug of tea she had cupped in her hands. She was waiting for the onslaught of abuse to commence. When it didn't come, she looked back up. “Trace?”  
  
Closing her mouth, Tracy shook her head slightly. “So you's are like, gona date now? For real?”  
  
Vanessa nodded. “Yea.”

“This is so weird.”  
  
Again, Vanessa nodded. “I know. I know it seems that way but I really like her, Tracy. I think what we have has potential, you know?”

“Are you not worried she's gona hurt you?”  
  
The vet shrugged. In the back of her mind _ofcourse_ she worried about that. She'd heard the rumours and saw for herself for years the kind of things Charity got up to. Maybe she was just setting herself up a fall but for right now, all she wanted was a chance to see if something good could come from the time they'd spent together. “Yea, maybe a little but perhaps this is something that Charity never knew she needed in her life? Maybe all those failed marriages and relationships didn't work out because she wasn't that invested in them. Pretty much like me with mine.”

“You've never treated anyone the way Charity has with her ex's though, V. She's been horrible to people. I worry that she'll do the same with you.”  
  
Vanessa smiled back at sister, touched by her concern. “I know, and I appreciate your worry but I'm a big girl, Tracy. If I feel like she's taking advantage I'll fob her off. I won't let her take me for a ride.”  
  
Tracy eyed her sister suspiciously thinking that perhaps Charity had already seemed to do that over the last week or so. “If you're sure.”

“I am and....can you do me a favour? Don't wind her up, will you?”

“What, _me_? She's the one that always starts summat..”

“I know just, don't go out of your way to stick the knife in or anything. I want to give us a chance and I don't want the added pressure of you 2 being at loggerheads every time you're together.”  
  
Tracy sighed, putting her hand on the vets shoulder. “OK. If this is what you really want then...I'll support you.”  
  
Vanessa smiled back at her. “Thank you.”  
  
Tracy squeezed her shoulder before laughing. “So, are you gona tell dad or should I?”  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coming into the living room Charity found Chas sitting at the table, eating toast. “Morning, babe.”

Chas eyed her up. “Just aswell I was around lastnight wasn't it? Seeing as you never returned from your 9 o'clock break.”

“Yea, sorry about that, I got a little preoccupied.”

“So I heard. Seriously, what did you do to her in there lastnight?”  
  
Charity grinned triumphantly as she moved around the kitchen. “Question is babe, what _didn't_ I do to her in there lastnight…”  
  
Chas pulled a face, regretting asking the question in the first place. “Even Paddy heard and asked who you had locked away in there. Don't worry, I didn't tell him. Wasn't sure either of you were ready to be publicly _outed_ yet.”

“Thanks babe.”  
  
Chas watched her cousin move around the kitchen, humming an unknown tune. “So I take it the 2 of you kissed and made up, yea?”  
  
Charity turned and gave the dark haired woman a look. “Think we did a little more than that, Chas.”  
  
The dark haired woman cringed back at the blonde. “You know what I mean. I heard her sneaking out about half an hour ago.”

“Yea, were back on track.”

“Mhmm and what track would that be then?”  
  
Sighing, Charity moved out of the kitchen and sat on the seat beside the dark haired woman. “So, you might have been a little bit right about me having feelin’s for her.” She rolled her eyes as Chas smirked back at her. “Yea alright, you can wipe that off your face for a start. Cocky mare.”

“Sometimes I can read you like a book, Charity.”

“Whatever. _Anyway_ , after I sort of sabotaged her date lastnight, she had a right go at me. I ended up confessing I had a bit of a thing for her, didn't I?”  
  
Chas nodded. “And I presume she feels the same way?”  
  
Charity thought on for a few seconds. “Actually, she never let on about feeling the same way.”

“But you ended up in bed together so…”  
  
Charity shrugged. “Yea, we did.” A smile crept up on her face as she remembered her encounter with the vet lastnight aswell as early this morning.   
  
Chas watched on amusedly. “You are so smitten, Charity Dingle.”  
  
Charity groaned before getting up from her seat. “Am not” she replied as she went about making her morning cuppa.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Coming into the Woolpack, Ross nodded at his head towards the bar owner. “Pint please, Chas.”

“Comin' up, love” Chas replied with a smile as she picked up a glass. She heard Ross expel a long breath as he leant his elbows on the bar top. “Everything alright?”  
  
Ross looked at her. “Yea, just had a late one lastnight. Decided to have a few in the house with Pete which ended in us ringing a taxi to go into town just before 12.”  
  
Chas grinned. “So this is hair of the dog is it?”

“Its never failed me in the past.” He smiled, passing the money over as she put the drink in front of him. “Hey, are the rumours true? Are Charity and Vanessa an item?”  
  
Chas tried to feign ignorance at his question. “Where'd you hear that?”  
  
Ross shrugged. “Village gossip. Apparently Noah said something to Samson, who told Lydia, who I over heard saying something to Brenda in the cafe.”  
  
Chas rolled her eyes at how quick things spread around the village. “Well I don't know. You'll have to ask her yourself.” She wasn't about to get mixed up in the gossip. After all, it wasn't her place to tell anyone their business. She hadn’t even told Paddy yet.   
  
Just then, the pub doors opened and Vanessa came in alongside Tracy, Johnny, Frank and Megan. Ross looked at the new customers then back at Chas. “Ay up, just in time” he said, cocking his head towards the vet. Chas was about to protest but Ross had already started talking. “What's this gossip about you and Charity? Is it true?”  
  
Vanessa froze on route to the bar. She felt herself begin to panic as a few people had turned to see who Ross was talking about. She glanced towards Chas who held up both hands, shaking her head as she mouthed _not me_. “Wh...what do you mean?”

“Well, rumour has it the 2 of you have been at it like rabbits. Strange mind, I never had you pegged as a lettuce licker.”

“I beg your pardon” Frank said from behind his daughter's.

“Dad..” Tracy started.  
  
Just then Charity came into view from behind the bar. “Alright campers” she said, her smile widening even more at the sight of Vanessa on the far right. “Oh, full house. Well, what you all standing there for, come in, grab a seat.” Suddenly realising the looks on everyone's faces she frowned. “What've I missed?”  
  
Chas leant towards her, whispering in her ear. “Ross has just outed you and Vanessa to the whole pub.”  
  
The tall blonde looked at Ross, stepping closer to him. “Something I can help you with?”

“Well seeing as you're into finger bangin’ these days, I'm gona say probably not."  
  
Glancing over at Vanessa, she felt bad at seeing how mortified the vet looked. Leaning closer to Ross she lowered her voice. “How about you take your pint and sling your hook else where, before I end up makin' you wear it.”  
  
Grunting a response, Ross did as he was told, moving over to one of the booths.

“Tinny.” Vanessa turned to look at her dad. “Is it true?”  
  
Vanessa's mouth opened and closed a few times but she couldn't quite get the reply out of her mouth. She'd been ready to tell him, maybes not quite so graphically, when they sat down for dinner. What she hadn't bargained on was having it announced to the entire pub, completely blind siding her.

“Umm, how about we go take a seat over 'ere” Tracy said, tugging on her dad's arm.   
  
As the others moved over to the back of the pub, Vanessa looked over at Charity. Sighing, she took a few steps closer to the bar. “Not exactly how I was expecting to be outed.”

“Babe, I'm so sorry. I don't even know how he knew.”

“Ugh, I might be able to help with that” Chas said from behind the taller blonde. “Seems Noah said something to Samson who told Lydia who's then passed it on to others.”  
  
Vanessa huffed, shaking her head. “This bloody village and it's whispers.”  
  
Charity looked apologetically at the vet. “Is it really that bad if people know?”  
  
Vanessa shrugged as she looked at the bar top. “I suppose not. I just wanted to be able to tell dad myself.” Not only that, she'd wanted to be able to keep it to herself a while longer to see if it was actually something she wanted before the whole village found out. Now she felt like all eyes would be on them. She wasn't sure if she was ready for all the whispers and the jibes.

“You want me to kick Ross out the pub? Coz I will. Always eager for an excuse to do it.”  
  
Vanessa gave a half smile. “S'alright.” She looked over her shoulder towards her family. “I best get over there and face the music.”

“You know where I am if you need me, babe.”  
  
Giving one last smile, Vanessa pushed off the bar and headed to the back of the pub.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The following weekend, Vanessa was gathering the supplies she needed for her first official date with Charity. After taking over Chas' shift last weekend, well, for the most part, the taller blonde had managed to persuade her business partner to do her shift this weekend, meaning she could join Vanessa for what ever she had planned for the 2 of them.

“Whoooo” Tracy shouted in the living room. “Johnnybobs, you're just too good at this game. You're gona have to teach me how to win.” Getting to her feet, she went over to where Vanessa was zipping up a cooler bag in the kitchen. “You all set then?”  
  
Vanessa nodded. “I think so, yea.”  
  
Tracy grinned at her big sister. “Aww, you know, I'm actually really excited for you to be goin' on your little date with Charity.”  
  
Vanessa smiled back, feeling giddy at the thought of spending the whole day and with the bar owner. Something they hadn't ever done before. “I'm excited too. I just hope she likes what I've got planned.”

“I reckon she'll just be psyched at spending the day with you.”

“Yea. Look, thanks for taking care of Johnny here. I _will_ start to introduce him to Charity more eventually and he can come along with me but I think for now…”  
  
Tracy put her hands on top of her sisters shoulders. “V, I told ya, I don't mind. He's my nephew. I love spending time with him so _go_ , enjoy your date and try behave, yea?” she finished with a wink.

“I'll try.” Picking up her bag and jacket, she headed into the living room to say goodbye to Johnny before heading out the door.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Have you brought me to the dales to see me off? You goin' all _Myra Hindley_ on me, babe?”  
  
Vanessa rolled her eyes. “That was at Saddleworth Moor. Don't worry, your safe. _For now…_ ” she added in a whisper.   
  
Charity laughed back at her as she looked out the window again. “Just aswell I owned a pair of walking shoes, ain’t it?”

“You live in Emmerdale. It'd have been weird if you didn't own any.”

“So you telling me what we're doing yet?” They'd been driving just over an hour and Charity was beginning to feel a bit car sick. She hated being a passenger.

“Well, were here now so…”  
  
Driving into the car park, Charity saw the signs for Aysgarth Falls. “We've come to see the waterfalls?”  
  
Bringing the car to a stop, Vanessa turned off the engine before facing the other woman. “We have. I thought, seeing as the sun's shining, it would be nice to have an adventure. It's apparently a nice walk out there and I've brought supplies for us to have a little picnic at some point.”  
  
Charity smiled, liking the sound of what Vanessa had planned. “Sounds great, babe.”  
  
Vanessa smiled back. “And then, I've booked us in at a near by B&B. Thought we could enjoy a bit privacy for a change. No sneakin' about at the pub.”  
  
Charity smirked, suddenly liking the sound of the date more and more with every new word Vanessa said. “Thought of everything, haven't ya?”

“I'm a bit of a control freak when it comes to organising stuff.”

“Doesn't surprise me, babe.” Leaning in, she placed a quick peck on the vets lips.  
  
A few moments later they got out the car. Vanessa opened the door to the back seat, taking out the cooler bag with the food and drink in. Charity came up alongside her as the door was pushed closed. “Breathe in that fresh air, babe. Nice aint it?”

“Well, you always struck me as a bit feral so I had a feeling you'd appreciate being outdoors” she replied with a smirk.

“Oi, you” Charity protested. “I'll give you feral.” Stepping forward, she pushed Vanessa against the side of the car, moulding their bodies together before kissing her hard. A couple of men were walking passed at the time and wolf whistled towards them.  
  
Vanessa pulled out of the kiss and pushed at the taller woman. “Charity. You're making us a spectacle.”  
  
Charity rolled her eyes. “So what? Let them look. Wouldn't have been an issue if I was a man, would it?”

“Well no but…”

“I get it, alright? You're not used to getting handsy with a woman in public. Doesn't bother me. Only thing I'm not so used to is the person in seeing being prettier than me.”  
  
Vanessa smiled shyly, thankful for the taller woman's words. It was true, she wasn’t used to being affectionate with another woman in public but she was sure that given some time, she'd come around to the idea. She lifted her hand, cupping the the other woman’s cheek. “You're gorgeous.”  
  
Charity grinned back at her. “What do you say we go start our adventure then, babe?”  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Their time Aysgarth Falls had been a great success. They'd walked for miles, talked and laughed at one another and enjoyed lazing around on the blanket Vanessa had brought as they ate their picnic. The vet had seen a different side to the bar owner. Apart from the odd night out at a bar in town, they'd never spent any time together outside of Emmerdale. She'd gotten so used to seeing the sarky, manipulative jibes thrown at folk around the village from the other woman that it had been a refreshing change to have Charity be so involved in conversation as well as be really sweet towards her.   
  
There'd been a couple of times on the walk that their hands had brushed together, Charity's little finger occasionally hooking around the vets. Eventually, a couple of hours into their day, Vanessa had bitten the bullet and laced their fingers together. The smile she'd received from Charity had made it all worth while. _“_ _You're such a rebel_ _”_ Charity had whispered to her and she really had felt rebellious. It was scary but also extremely exhilarating for her to be able to walk around, hand in hand with another woman.   
  
By half 5, they'd gone back to the car and Vanessa had put the postcode to their B&B into the sat nav. Less than 15 minutes later they'd arrived at their destination, checked in and been shown to their room for the night. They'd taken a quick look around the cosy dwellings before collapsing on the bed for a power nap, all that walking having completely exhausted them.   
  
Waking up, they'd decided on a joint shower to freshen up before going down the street to the little Italians they'd passed on the way to the B&B. Vanessa had informed her that she'd been sneaky and had had Chas pick out a nice pair or jeans and a top that Charity could change in to aswell as new underwear. Charity was impressed at the effort the vet had put into organising their first date. She wasn't used to someone treating her like this. It was nice...and just a little unsettling at how it was making her feel.  
  
With her leg up on the ledge of the walk in shower, Charity's body finally released the tension that had been building up due to the ministrations of Vanessa's hand between her legs. She shuddered in the vets tight embrace, her gasps becoming quieter as she came down from her high. “Babe” she breathed, dropping her head onto Vanessa's shoulder. “Have I told you lately how good you are at that?”  
  
The vet smirked, nuzzling her nose and mouth into the other woman's neck. “Not in the last 5 minutes, no” she replied. It had been only minutes ago that she'd been on her knees in the shower, bringing Charity to her first release of the day.

“Well, you are.” Charity lifted her head, but quickly moved her mouth onto Vanessa's. They kissed for several moments before getting washed, dried and ready to head out for dinner.  
  
Later in the evening, the women were finishing the remains of the bottle of wine they'd ordered with dinner. “Tell me more about Zoe…”  
  
Charity looked at her with a frown. “Zoe? Why?”  
  
Vanessa shrugged. “Well, she's the only other women you've been with for more than just a one night stand, aside from myself. I'm intrigued to know what attracted you to her.”  
  
The bar owner hadn't thought about Zoe in years. She blew out a lung full of air. “Bit of a long story babe.”

“Well, _nutshell_ it for me.”  
  
With an amused snort, Charity began to tell the vet of her time at home farm with Chris and Zoe.

“The affair went on for a little while but I ended it after she started getting really obsessed with me. I couldn't go anywhere or do anything without her having some sort of input on it. She was proper intense, babe. I couldn't deal with it. So anyway, I admitted to Chris what had happened between us and he took my side. After that, Zoe went a bit crazy. She set fire to the church.” Vanessa's eyes went wide. “I know…” Charity nodded. “Said she'd done it after talking with her dad who at this point had been dead for a while. I tried to help her but in the end she eventually got diagnosed with schizophrenia. In amongst all that she'd gotten pregnant after a one night stand she couldn't even remember with a guy in the village.”

“Jesus, it sounds like like an episode of Coronation street or somethin’.”

“Yea. Doesn't end there though, does it? Chris framed me for his suicide and even though Zoe knew the truth, she testified against me. Ended up gettin’ thrown in the slot.”  
Vanessa looked back at the other woman sadly. She reached across, laying her hand over Charitys. “I'm sorry.”  
  
Charity shrugged. “What's done is done. Serves me right for getting mixed up with 'em, don't it?”

“They framed you for something you didn't do. It's inexcusable.”

“Yea, well. I've done alot of bad stuff in me life. Always deserved some sort of punishment. Bit crap when you know you're innocent mind. Anyway, Zoe attempted to try take Noah off me but the adoption fell through.” She looked down at the table. “Always felt a bit sorry for her if I'm honest.”

“I remember Paddy saying she'd been a good vet.”  
  
Charity nodded. “Yea, she was. She loved it an'all. Just like you.”  
  
Vanessa smiled and nodded. “I do love my job. I love animals and healing them. I actually prefer animals to people if I'm honest.”

“Present company excepted, I'm presuming.”

“Oh, ofcourse…” Vanessa replied with a laugh.   
  
They spent a few moments giving eachother longing looks. “Who'd have thought it, eh? You and me, _datin_ _’_ …”  
  
Vanessa nodded. “I know. There's no way any of us could have seen this coming. I mean, when you slept with me dad, I _hated_ you. I love him and Megan together and to think you'd almost messed that up.”  
  
Charity cringed slightly. “My bad babe. It was just in the heat of the moment, ya know? Never fancied your dad or owt. We just got caught up in the thrill of the scam.”  
  
Vanessa looked across the table at the other woman. That was the side to Charity she didn't like. The scheming, the back stabbing and money swindling.

“Does it really bother you?”  
  
Vanessa shrugged. “A bit, yea.”  
  
Charity thought on for a few moments. “Look, I told you this already, I've got a pretty colourful past. I can be a right mess at times. Its kind of all I've ever known how to be. Getting one over on people, I...I feed off it.”

“Not really one of the best qualities to possess, is it?”

“No, it's _not_. I've just always had to look out for number one coz I've never had anyone else to do it for me, have I? I've been done over so many times in the past that one day I realised what I needed to do. If I couldn’t beat 'em, I had to join 'em.”  
  
Though Vanessa didn't enjoy hearing how conniving Charity could be, she could understand where she was coming from. She almost felt a bit sorry for her because from the sounds of it, she'd had a difficult past.

“I can't sit here and say I'm ever gona be some sort of angel coz I know fine well that'll never happen. Despite how I've acted or what I've said in the past, I don't want to hurt you though coz, well like I said, I do quite like you a bit. And that's not something you're gona hear everyday or at all from me.”  
  
A smile slowly formed on Vanessa's lips. “I like you quite a bit too.”  
  
Charity leaned over the table, resting her hands over Vanessa's. “Tell me, babe. Have you got some sort of super power or summat?”

“Why?”

“Just coz you've managed to get me to open up more in the last week or so then I ever have with anyone else in a really long time. If ever at all to be honest.”  
  
Vanessa smiled, touched by the other woman’s honesty. “Sometimes opening yourself up to people is a million times better than keeping your thoughts and feelings inside. I've known of people who have been driven crazy from the things they've kept hidden away.”  
  
Charity looked at the table, thinking about all the secrets she herself had buried deep inside her own mind. She of all people knew exactly how crazy a person could get when they had dark secrets hidden behind a strong façade.

“Charity?”  
  
Charity looked up. “Sorry babe, what was that?”

“I lost you for a second. You alright?”  
  
Pushing the dark thoughts from her mind, Charity smiled wide, squeezing at the vets hand once more. “Course, babe. I was just thinking we should skip dessert and head back to the B&B. What to ya say?”  
  
Not needing to be asked twice, Vanessa turned to get the attention of the waitress. The sooner they got their bill, the better.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of family time now :-)

Chapter 12

“Hiya, babe…” Charity smiled watching her eldest daughter come into the pub alongside Sarah and Jack.

“Hey” Debbie replied, walking up to the bar top where Charity had been leant across as she talked to Vanessa. She looked at the vet and smiled. “Hi, Vanessa.”

“Hey, you OK?”  
  
Debbie shrugged. “Just ran off my feet at the minute. Dad's gone AWOL and there's about 4 cars out there that need seeing to by the end of the day.”

“Where's Cain gone like?”

“You tell me” Debbie replied to her mother. “So, I was wondering...any chance you could look after these guys for a bit while I try get things sorted?”  
  
Charity scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Oh go on then. I'm only workin' til Chas gets back from her appointment anyway.”

“Awesome. Thanks, mum. Go on kids, go round and see Granny.”

“Oi. What have I told you about using the G word in public?!”  
  
Vanessa almost choked on her coffee at Charity’s outburst while Debbie merely rolled her eyes.

“Chill out, will ya? Everyone around here already knows you're a grandma so who you tryin' to kid?!” Charity huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. Debbie shook her head then looked at an amused Vanessa. “Seriously, I hope you know what you're getting yourself in to with her. She's right high maintenance.”

“No I'm not.”

“Whatever” Debbie said as she began to back away. “I'll be back by 6, _hopefully._ ”  
  
Turning to her grandkids, Charity told them to go through to the back and stick the telly on until she came through. With a sigh, she placed her elbows back on the bar top in front of Vanessa.

“High maintenance my arse.”  
  
Vanessa grinned, finding the pout on Charity’s face rather adorable. “She has a point.” She watched the bar owners mouth drop open. “Its alright though coz I kind of enjoy maintaining you.” Charity's mouth slowly closed again, her lips quirking into a sly smile.   
  
They'd been on several dates over the past 4 weeks and things between them had been going better than anyone could have anticipated. Everyone in the village now knew about them and despite the first initial shock from some of the older villagers, no one seemed to care or have an opinion on what had transpired. If anything, they seemed to be in favour of the pairing.

“Looks like were gona need to rain check our afternoon out, babe.”  
  
Vanessa shrugged. “S'Ok. There'll be plenty more opportunities for us to go and enjoy afternoon tea.”

“Yea. Have to admit though, I'd been lookin' forward to some posh nosh.”  
  
Vanessa smiled. “Well, how about instead we take the kids out for the afternoon? We could go to that entertainment place where they have the cinema, arcades and bowling alley. It’ll be fun.”

“An afternoon surrounded by excited, screaming kids? Doesn't sound like my idea of fun.”  
  
The vet rolled her eyes. “Well, I'll be there too. Won't that make up for it?”  
  
Charity smiled, reaching her hand out to hold the other woman's. “Does that mean you'd be up for a sneaky grope in a toilet somewhere?”  
  
Vanessa's mouth dropped. “Get your mind out the gutter, you.”

“Cant help it, can I? You make me insatiable.”  
  
Vanessa couldn't help but feel exactly the same. “How about we take the kids out then tonight, you come stay over at mine? Moses can come too and sleep in Johnny’s room. Noah would be welcome an'all but I imagine he'd rather stay here on the Xbox.”  
  
Charity nodded. “I'm sure his hands are permanently attached to that controller at the minute.”  
  
Vanessa shrugged. “He's a teenager. It's what teenagers do.”  
  
Charity shook her head, remembering back on her own time as a teenager. Needless to say it looked alot different to the life her own kids had. “They don't even know they're born, these lot.” Looking over Vanessa's shoulder she watched Chas walk into the bar. “ _Finally._ Right babe, I'm babysitting for Debs now so this place is all yours.”

“Hold on, can I get a few minutes to sort myself out before you swan off?!”  
  
Clicking her tongue on the roof of her mouth, Charity flopped her arms back down on the bar top.

“Tell you what..” Vanessa started. “How about I go get Johnny from Megan's and then we'll meet up back here and get the kids settled into the cars?”

“Yea, sure babe. See you in a bit.”  
  
Slipping from the stool, Vanessa stopped and looked at the other woman. After a moments thought she leant over the bar, indicating for Charity to do the same and their lips met briefly before she pulled back and smiled. “See you soon.”  
  
Watching the vet turn and walk away, Charity couldn't help but smile at how comfortable Vanessa was becoming with PDA, that being the first kiss they'd ever shared in the pub. During opening hours at least.   
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxx

“Think you got more ketchup on your face than in your mouth there, kid” Charity said as she looked over at Johnny.  
Vanessa looked down at her son who's chin and cheeks were covered in red sauce. “Its like dining with a pack of dogs.” She grabbed a napkin, wiping at his face.

“Can we play?” Moses said, pointing towards the soft play area that was right next to the burger king they were currently sat in within the complex.

“Yea, go on then” Charity replied. “Careful mind and don't talk to any weirdos.”

“Ugh, pretty sure you’re meant to say _don't talk to strangers_ _”_ Sarah told her grandma.

“Yea, that an'all.”  
  
Watching Moses, Johnny and Jack move over to the soft play, the 3 girls at the table sat back, either watching the boys or watching the busy shoppers go about their day. Noah had opted to stay in on his Xbox rather than socialise with all the kids.

“So are you 2 girlfriends now then?”  
  
Vanessa looked at Sarah then glanced at Charity. “Ugh, well...we've not really talked about that. We're just... we're…”  
  
Sarah grinned. “I've totally just made things awkward for you's, haven't I?”  
  
Charity rolled her eyes. “Shouldn't you be engrossed in your phone or somethin’? Thought kids your age were all about the cyber world rather than actual face to face interaction.”

“Phones died” Sarah replied.

“Point proven. You've ran the battery down from over use and it's not even half 4 yet.”

“Whatever _granny_.”

“Oi, less cheek.”

“ _Fine_ , can I have some money to go on that dancing game then?”  
  
Sighing, Charity grabbed her purse, removing some pound coins which she handed over to her granddaughter. Watching the young girl walk away, Charity looked back at the vet who was sat back watching her with a smile. “What you smiling about, buttercup?”  
  
Vanessa shook her head slightly. “Just you. The way you interact with the kids. You look as though you hate all the mothering and grandmothering but I've a feeling you actually quite enjoy it.”  
  
Charity scoffed, scrunching up her face. “And I think you're deluded, babe. Can't stand any of 'em.”  
  
Vanessa laughed, leaning forward in her seat. “Whatever you say, _granny_.”

“ _Excuse me_? Unless you want that tub of ketchup smeared all over _your_ face, you'll pipe down with the granny stuff.”  
  
Continuing to stare lovingly back at the bar owner, Vanessa thought about what Sarah had asked them both a couple of minutes earlier. That was the million pound question wasn't it? Were they girlfriends? She'd wandered that herself over the last week or so but didn't want to ask in fear of scaring the other woman off. Things had been good between them. Better than that. Things had been _really_ good. It all seemed so relaxed and both had been accepted into the others immediate families. Well, after the initial ear bashing and warning Charity had received from Frank that is.

“You're thinkin' ‘bout what Sarah said, aren't ya?”  
  
Breaking from her thoughts, Vanessa zoned back into the moment. “Is it that obvious?”  
  
Charity shrugged. “You're pretty easy to read, babe.”  
  
Vanessa smiled. “Well, I'm not gona lie and say I hadn't thought about what we would class ourselves as. I mean, are we girlfriends or are we still just dating?”  
  
Putting her head on the side, Charity regarded the other woman. “What do you think we are?”

“Honestly? I'm a little reluctant to say in fear of you freakin' out and running a mile.”  
  
Charity scoffed. “Don't be daft.”

“I'm not. I just know how reluctant you said you were to be _tied down._ ”

“Yea and I also said I didn't do feelings or share stuff about myself and yet over the last month or so, I've let you see snippets of me that no one else has ever seen before.”

“So, what are you sayin'?” 

“What do you think I'm sayin'?” When Vanessa shrugged, Charity moved forward in her seat. “Ness, do you wona be my girlfriend?”  
  
The smile that broke out on Vanessa's face could have been seen from miles away. She leant forward, placing her lips firmly against the taller woman's. Pulling back a few moments later, blue eyes met green. “Yea, alright.”  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Expelling a long breath, Charity entered the bedroom where Vanessa was already lying in bed. Closing the door she padded over to the bed. “Tell you something, babe. Two boys under the age of 5 is hard work. They just kept giggling every time I tried to tuck them in. Then they'd set the other off and it just turned into some sort of giggle fest.”

“They'll still be on a high from all that chocolate you insisted on givin’ them an hour ago.”  
  
Pulling back the covers, the bar owner slipped into the sheets. “Just another one of my bright ideas, eh?”

“I did tell you…”

“Oh, don't you ever get on your own nerves?” Charity shot back causing Vanessa to frown. “Being right all the time, it's _very_ irritating.”  
  
Grinning, Vanessa leant over, nuzzling her nose into the taller woman’s neck. Charity shivered at the contact. She felt her body immediately respond when soft lips began to kiss her skin.

“Wanting to get right down to it, are ya?”

“Mhmm” the vet mumbled, too preoccupied with tasting the other woman's skin with her tongue.   
  
Charity's hand came up, locking onto the back of Vanessa's head, keeping her in place. They stayed that way for a minute or so before the smaller woman pulled back. “I feel like we need to consummate being official.”  
  
Charity smiled up at the other woman before flipping them over. Her right leg slipped between the ones beneath, pushing itself into Vanessa's core. “I can consummate all night if you like, babe?”  
  
Vanessa's hand cupped the bar owners right bum cheek, pulling her down harder into her as she thrust up, eager to feel more friction. “All night?”  
  
Charity nodded, dipping her face down to capture Vanessa's lips while her hips began to grind down into the other woman. They moved together for a few moments, their excitement growing by the second.

“Maaaaam, Johnny’s being sick.”  
  
Their movement stopped at the sound of Moses' muffled voice through the door. An almost growl like noise sounded in Charity’s throat. “You have got to be kidding me.”  
  
Sighing, Vanessa nipped at Charity's hip, indicating for the other woman to let her up. “It'll be all that flippin’ chocolate you let him have.”  
  
Landing on her back, Charity huffed on the mattress. “Bloody kids. I wonder how much we'd get if we sold them on gumtree?”  
  
With a small smile, Vanessa grabbed her dressing gown, wrapping it around her almost naked body as she moved to the door. “He'll hopefully settle quickly then we can get back to where we were.”

“Can't promise I'm not gona knock one off while you're gone, babe.” Receiving a roll of the eyes from Vanessa, she watched her open the door and head towards Johnny’s room. Sighing, she waited a few moments before eventually deciding to get up and help.   
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

“Ness, could you come in here for a second please?”

Coming into the surgery from out the back, Vanessa found Rhona struggling to control a very excited cocker spaniel. “Everything alright?”  
  
Rhona looked up at her friend and colleague, blowing away the hair that had fallen across her face. “Could you help me hold her so I can squeeze her glands?”

“Sure.”

“Unless _you_ want to squeeze them and I'll hold her?” the brunette said, hopefully.  
  
The blonde grinned. “No chance, love. I'll stick to the top end. Already done my fair share of gland squeezin' this week, ta.”  
  
Rhona shrugged. “Was worth a try.”  
  
Ten minutes later, Rhona was showing the cocker spaniel and her owner out while Vanessa went around the surgery spraying air freshener.

“Ugh” Rhona said, coming back into the room. “Those were some seriously infected glands.”

“Imagine if us humans needed that done on a regular basis aswell?” She shivered. “Would be horrendous, wouldn't it?”

“But imagine being the person who had to squeeze people's bum glands on a regular basis?” They both frowned before bursting out laughing. “I love our conversations” Rhona finished.

“Well you know what they say, good friends talk about sex lives but best friends talk about poo...and _anal glands_.”  
  
Rhona laughed. “Yea, we've had our fair share of anal gland talks over the years, haven't we?” They went quiet for a few moments as they got on with separate tasks. “I'm a little surprised at how quiet you are about yours and Charity’s relationship. Usually when you're seeing someone you never shut up about them.”  
  
Vanessa stopped typing on the computer and turned, leaning her behind against the counter. “Yea, you have a point. I think the reason for that perhaps is coz I'm actually really happy and it doesn't feel right discussing my sex life with Charity with anyone else.” She smiled as she thought about the bar owner from across the road.   
  
They'd been together for over 3 months now and the relationship seemed to be going from strength to strength. They'd gotten into a sort of routine. Weekdays were usually spent in their own homes, to keep the pattern for school for the kids, but on a weekend, one of them would sleep over at the others. Moses and Johnny had become almost inseparable and Noah had warmed considerably to Vanessa.

“I know you've been together a few months now but I still can't quite get my head around how the 2 of you work. From an outsiders perspective, you're like chalk and cheese, _personality_ wise.”  
  
Vanessa shook her head, the smile still evident on her face. “She has another side to her, Rhona. Over the last few months I'm seeing it more and more. She puts up this façade for you lot but in reality, she's actually a really big softy.”  
  
Rhona smiled. “Are you telling me she's the little spoon?”  
  
Vanessa laughed aloud. “More often than not, yea.”

“I would never have thought that.”

“Yea, like I said to you a while back, I saw something in her that night we first went home together. I can't tell you how glad I am that she let her walls come down and gave us a chance. I feel like we should have gotten together years ago.”

“If that's the case, you wouldn't have had Johnny and she wouldn't have had Moses.”

“Yea, true. I know it's early days but I kind of feel like were becoming this little family. Its nice. I've never experienced it before.”  
  
Rhona watched as her best friend seemed to get lost in her own thoughts. “You're so smitten, aren't you?”  
  
Grinning, Vanessa nodded. “I really, _really_ am.”  
  
Xxxxxxxx  
  
Later that day, Vanessa and Tracy had gone along to the pub for a drink. They we're sat at the end of the bar, chatting with Charity and Chas.

“How can you put your back out pickin' up a cup?!” Tracy looked back at the 2 laughing bar owners.

“Only the Padster” Charity replied.   
  
Chas shook her head. “He has his good points.” Her hand came up to rub at her swollen stomach. She’d found out her and Paddy were expecting their first child a few months earlier. It hadn’t been planned and so had come as a shock but after many appointments and reassurances, everything seemed to be going according to plan. In around 4 months, they’d be welcoming a baby girl into the family.

“You'll not be sayin' that when you're bed bathin' him for the next week” Charity teased.  
  
The 2 sisters wrinkled up their noses. “I could have done without that visual” Vanessa replied.

“Yea, me an'all” Tracy added.  
  
As they laughed, the far door opened and a young man came in, tentatively walking up to the bar. “Excuse me, do any of you know Charity Dingle?”  
  
It was Chas that replied. “Depends, who wants to know?”

“Sorry, I'm Ryan. I was told I could find her here.”  
  
Lifting her hands in mid air, Charity smiled. “Well you were told right mister coz she, _is me_. How can I help ya, sunshine?”  
  
Taking a few seconds to study the woman, the young man blew out a lung full of air. “I'm not sure how to put this so I'm just gona throw it out there. I think you're my mum.”  
  
The smile that had still been on Charity’s face quickly slipped, her mouth instead dropping open as she digested the man's words.  
  
Chas, Vanessa and Tracy looked at one another before their eyes settled on Charity.   
  
What the hell had just happened?  
  
Xxxxxxxx

“Here you go. Get that down you” Vanessa said, handing the mug of sugary tea to her girlfriend.

“Thanks, babe.” Her eyes looked briefly at the drink before settling back on the table in the middle of the living room. For the last half hour, she'd felt as though she'd been on a different planet. When Ryan had uttered the words that he thought she was his mum, her whole body had frozen. She'd suddenly felt herself transported back to nearly 30 years ago. It was a time she never let herself think back on because really, it had been the worst time of her life.  
  
She'd felt herself tugged from behind the bar and ushered out the back where she'd been joined by Vanessa and Ryan, the latter having left not long ago when Vanessa said Charity needed time to digest the news. Before that however, he'd briefly explained that his adopted mother, Irene, the nurse that had help deliver him no less, was dying. A few weeks ago, she'd sat him down and told him she needed to come clean about something. Apparently he had been told from an early age that his birth mother had died during the labour. He'd never questioned it and he probably wouldn't have ever looked into it had Irene not finally admitted the truth.  
  
The reason Irene had come clean was because she was worried she didn't have long left and she didn't want Ryan to be left alone. Her husband had died years earlier and there was no one else to look out for him. So, after some investigating on the internet aswell as everything Irene remembered from the day Ryan was born, they'd managed to get a name. Being the internet enthusiast he was, it hadn't taken Ryan long to find exactly where Charity Dingle lived.

“I know what you’re thinkin'…”  
  
Vanessa had one hand on Charity’s back, the other on her knee as she sat beside her on the sofa. “What am I thinkin'?”

“Typical Charity Dingle, opened her legs to any Tom, Dick or 'Arry, even when she was 14.”  
  
Vanessa looked back at her horrified. “How can you even think that? I don't think that at all, Charity. You were a _child._ _”  
_  
Charity scoffed. “Yea right. The child who never had a childhood.” She could feel tears start to form in the corners of her eyes. “Thing is babe, it wasn't like that at all. I…” Finally, the tears began to break free. She felt Vanessa pull her closer as she started to sob. “Oh, babe. I can't believe this is all comin’ out the wood work. I've tried so hard for so many years to block it all out. I don't know if I can do this.”

“Shh, come on. Take it one step at a time, Ok? Don't overwhelm yourself. I'm here for you. If you want to talk about it, I'm right here.”  
  
The taller blonde took a few moments to compose herself. She accepted a couple of new tissues, dabbing at her eyes and blowing her nose. Eventually, she sighed, expelling a lungful of air. “I didn't have a great childhood, Ness. My mum had killed herself when I was young and dad blamed me. He was an alcoholic and often... _violent._ " She sighed, rubbing the tears from under her eyes. “I got pregnant and had Debbie at 13 and me dad was furious. They took her away and I ended up being chucked out the house. I bounced around a few people before I ended up on the streets.”  
  
Vanessa sat quietly, letting Charity get everything off her chest. She'd kind of known her girlfriend’s childhood hadn't been pleasant but she had no idea it had been this bad. Thing was, Charity wasn't even finished yet.

“I got into prostitution to make myself a bit cash, you know? Just pennies to get some food and a bit shelter from time to time. That's where I met this copper called Mark Bails. He arrested me a few times but only ever gave me a slap on the wrist. I thought he was just being nice, lookin' out for me.” She shook her head, suddenly mentally re-living everything he had done to her. “...but he was anything but nice. He put me up in this flat. Said he'd make sure I didn't sleep on the streets again. It came at a price though, didn’t it? I thought he was gona help me get back on the straight an' narrow but…”

“What did he do?”  
  
Sighing, Charity continued. “In return for the favour, he got to rape me. Not just him but, his police mates would often come 'round too.”  
  
Vanessa couldn't stop herself from lifting a hand to cover her mouth. She couldn't believe the abuse Charity had gone through at such a young age.   
  
Charity glance at her briefly. “Yea, that's how I feel an'all. He raped me Vanessa. For months and months…” fresh tears sprang from her eye lids as she lowered herself into Vanessa's embrace again. “When I realised I was pregnant, it was too late to do anything about it. I tried drinking bottle after bottle of booze, hoping that would make me miscarry, but it didn't. I managed to run away before Bails could find out. God knows what he'd have done if he had.”

“Is he still in the police now? Surely there's something you could do? We could expose the sick bas…”

“That's the thing, babe. It's too late. Saw on the news a couple of years ago that he'd been killed in the line of duty.” She shook her head. “Bastard got off lightly, didn't he?”  
  
The vets hands squeezed at Charity's shoulder and knee. “Tell me about Ryan…”  
  
Charity scoffed. “You know as much as me, babe. I gave birth to him on New Years Eve but the midwife told me to prepare for the worst. He wasn't breathing and I couldn't bare to see him die so...I ran. I ran away and I never looked back. I figured him dying was my own fault. All the booze I'd drank and the beatings I'd taken from Bails. The kid never stood a chance.”

“But he survived, Charity.”

“Yea, but at what cost Vanessa? He's got cerebral palsy because of me.”

“You can't think like…”

“Can't I? Ofcourse it's my fault. If I'd known he survived, I'd have gone back. I'd have taken care of him, but then again, what kind of life could I have given him? I'd already had Debbie taken off me and I went back onto the streets for the next few years. It'd have been no life for a baby. Especially not one with his health conditions.” She blew out an exaggerated puff of air before turning to face the vet. “This is your free pass to do a runner now, babe.”  
  
Vanessa frowned. “What?”

“You know...now you know the _real me._ The me I've kept hidden all my life. I know it's alot and I get it if you can't handle it. I can barely handle it myself and it's _my_ life. You didn't sign up for this when you asked me out. I mean, you knew the tip of the iceberg but not what came beneath it.”  
  
Vanessa looked at her shocked. “You think you can tell me something like that and I'll just go?”

“I wouldn't blame you.”

“Charity, that’s not how this works. People might have come in and out of your life, taking what they could get in the past but that’s not gona happen with me. I think you're amazing.”  
  
The taller woman looked back at the vet confused. “You what?”

“You were a _child_. This should never have happened to you. You should have been at home, having your dinners cooked for you, playing games with friends and going to dance classes. All the things that a 14 year old girl should be doing.”

“Pfft. No chance. Not with my family. I got passed around so many times I was like the prize in pass the parcel. Only time I ever felt like I half fitted in was with uncle Zac and Lisa. They made me feel part of the family, for the most part. Still always had our ups and downs, but what family doesn't?”  
  
Vanessa shook her head. “I can't believe what you've been through. To have had your childhood ripped away from you like that. To experience everything you did and somehow, come out of it and be this beautiful, caring…”

“Have you met me babe?” Charity said, not believe what Vanessa was saying.

“Yea, I have. I think I've met the real you now. The you that not many people get to see. You might have this shield up to guard yourself from the world, but underneath that, you're the nicest, warmest and strongest person I've ever met.”  
  
Fresh tears began to fall from her lids once more. “I'm not strong” she sobbed.

“ _You are_. You're so strong, Charity. You're still here. You're living your life. Do you know how many people experience abuse like that and aren't strong enough to survive it? _Alot,_ Charity. You've kept this to yourself for so many years. I don't know how you've done it.”

The taller woman shrugged. “It got easier, with time. After a while you just bury it and hope the flashbacks happen less frequently.”  
  
Stroking her hand over the bar owners leg, Vanessa looked at her sincerely. “I'm gona be here for you...for whatever you need. You’re not gona get rid of me that easy. I'm a parasite, remember..?” she joked, referencing what Charity had jokingly called her several months earlier. She was rewarded with a slight laugh from her girlfriend. “I'm gona be right here, by your side. For as long as you want me.”  
  
Feeling beyond touched to have the support of her girlfriend, Charity squeezed her hand. “Thanks babe” she replied, before lowering herself in the smaller woman's embrace once more.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxx


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and the kudos for this story. Its really nice to see regular readers aswell as seeing the odd new user leave a comment. I've been loving writing this and as you'll notice, there will be some references to what happened in the show and ill twist some storylines to my own liking for the purpose of this story. As always, thanks for reading :)

Chapter 14

Walking into the Woolpack, Vanessa smiled as she came up to the bar top. “Charity in the back?”

“I think so, yea” Chas replied.  
  
The blonde held up a phone. “She left this at mine. Figured she might need it at some point.”

“She's always leaving it somewhere or another. Go on through if you like.”

“Thanks.” Pushing herself from the bar, the vet walked around and into the back. Just before she was about to turn and step into the living room she was grabbed around the waist and pulled towards the cellar. A squeak left her mouth in shock as she was forced into the room. Turning her head she found Charity grinning back at her. “Flippin' heck, man. I almost died.”

“Bit dramatic, babe but OK” Charity replied before dipping her head and smacking her lips against the smaller woman's.  
  
Vanessa was momentarily startled before she reciprocated the kiss. Eventually she pulled back, at the same time having to try hold the other woman at arms length. “Steady on.”

“What? Don't tell me you don't fancy a bit, babe?”

“ _Again_?” Vanessa said, exasperated. “Charity, you left me in bed, completely broken not 2 hours ago.”

“Well for someone claiming they were completely broken, you look pretty damn put together right now” Charity replied, her face continuing to try and attach itself to the vets.

“Charity…”

“Shh, just go with it babe.”  
  
Relenting slightly, Vanessa allowed Charity's lips to move along her neck. Goosebumps automatically appeared up her arms at the feel. “Charity, I-I've got to g-get back to work.”

“We'll be real quick.” The bar owner began walking backwards, pulling the vet deeper into the cellar.  
  
Vanessa went along with it but there was a niggling thought in the back of her mind, keeping her from enjoying their moment as much as she usually would. “Charity, hang on a sec.” She pushed lightly at the top of the other woman's arms. “ _Charity_ …” she repeated, this time a bit more firmly.

“What?” The taller woman pulled back, looking into blue eyes.

“We need to talk about the real reason behind this raging libido of yours.”

“What you on about? Can't a woman get excited whenever she sees her smokin' hot girlfriend anymore?” She went to move closer but was once again met with resistance. This time she huffed, turning as she moved to lean her back against the wall.  
  
Vanessa watched her move away. She smiled sadly while taking a couple of steps closer to the bar owner. “Hey, I'm not havin’ a go. I just think maybe you need to actually talk about what's happened rather than avoid it by bending me in ways that's gona take me months to recover from.”

“You never used to complain” the taller woman huffed.  
  
Vanessa flashed a half smile as she stepped toe to toe with the other woman. Her hands came to rub soothingly up and down Charity's arms. “I'm not complaining. _Not really_. I just feel like you're doing this for the wrong reasons.”  
  
Charity looked off to the side, shaking her head slightly. She was frustrated by how easy it seemed to be for Vanessa to read her. It was like their minds were so in tune, they could read each others thoughts.  
  
It had been almost a week ago that Ryan had walked into the pub claiming that Charity was his mother. Having had difficulty digesting it herself, she hadn't told anyone else, bar Chas and Tracy who had been there when he'd appeared anyway. Truth was, she had no idea what she was meant to do. How do you talk to the man you gave birth to but ran away from before you even knew if he'd died or not? Surely there weren't enough sorry’s in the world to make up for that?   
  
In her usual fashion, Charity had chosen to bury the new found information to the back of her mind, plaster on a smile and get on with her life. At least, that's the façade she'd been putting on when facing the world this last week. When she'd been alone at night...the nights Vanessa hadn't stayed over, she'd cried herself to sleep. Memories of nearly 30 years ago invading her mind and taunting her until she felt physically sick. She really didn't know what she was meant to do.

“What am I meant to do, Vanessa? Really? What do you suggest I do coz I've literally not got a clue what a person's meant to do when they find out the kid they thought they'd lost has actually been living his life for the past 27 years with someone else claiming to be his mother?”

“You could try talking to him? Now the dust has settled, with the news having sunk in a bit more, perhaps the 2 of you could meet and get to know one another?”  
  
Charity scoffed. “I've got nothing to offer him. The kids I raised can barely stand me, why would I subject another kid to my questionable mothering skills?”  
  
Vanessa frowned. “I hate it when you put yourself down like this. You are a _great_ mum, Charity. Debbie's a business woman, Noah is an intelligent lad and Moses is…” she laughed, thinking about the youngest of Charity's clan. “Well, with his cocky little attitude, he's a right chip off the old block.” She grinned when the taller woman glared at her. “He's a good kid and he'll grow up to be a good man with you havin' his back.” She leant in, placing her hands on Charity's hips. “It sounds like all Ryan is asking for is to get to know you. No strings, he just wants to know where he came from.”  
  
Charity huffed once more. “The result of his homeless, prostitute mother being raped by a bent police officer, that's where he came from.”  
  
Vanessa cringed internally, knowing she should have worded her herself better. “He'd still want to know, just like he'll want to know the you as you are now. The sarky, moody, lesbian-ish clown…” She said sarcastically. “...who is also loving, kind, thoughtful and pretty damn special to be honest. And anyone who gets to know the real you should count themselves lucky, coz that shell is hard to crack.”  
  
Softening, Charity shrugged. “You seemed to find it pretty easy.”  
  
Bringing her hands up to circle around the taller woman's neck, Vanessa smiled. “That's coz I have super powers. You see these blue eyes? I've been secretly melting your resolve with them from the moment I had my way with you all those months ago.”

“That right?” Charity replied, circling her own arms around Vanessa's waist.

“Mhmm. Worked like a charm an'all.” Reaching in, she brushed her lips lightly over the bar owners. Pulling back she tapped her nose into her girlfriends. “So, what do you say? You gona give him a call?”  
  
Sighing deeply, Charity nodded. “Yea, Ok. You're right, I should talk to him. I owe him that much at least.” She watched the smile form on Vanessa's face. “One condition.”

“What's that?”  
  
Without saying another word, Charity brought her hands around and began lifting the hem of Vanessa's jumper. The vet protested briefly before shaking her head amusedly and allowing Charity to lift the garment over her head. Spinning them around she pushed Vanessa's back up against the cold cellar wall, her hands squeezing at her bra clad breasts while her tongue explored her mouth.   
  
Vanessa's hands were tangled in Charity's hair, pulling her face harder against her own. They were so caught up in the moment, they never heard the cellar door open.

“Are you kiddin' me?”  
  
They broke apart, their heads snapping towards the door where Chas was stood with her hands on her hips. Vanessa's arms came up to quickly cover her almost bare chest.

“Pointless doin' that now, love. Already bad an eyefull, haven't I?”

“Right, ugh...sorry. I'll just…”

“You've got a bedroom upstairs. No need for you to be bunkin' up in here” Chas went on.

“Oh bore off, Chas” Charity said with a roll of her eyes. She was more amused by the situation than anything else. She watched as Vanessa quickly put her jumper back on and couldn't help but feel disappointed.

“I'm gona have to sterilize in here now. Actually, you know what, you can do it.”

“Right, yea. I'll get right on that, captain.”  
  
Huffing, Chas left the cellar doorway.

“You're a bad influence, you are.”  
  
Charity smirked before pushing Vanessa back into the wall again. “This ain't over” she said, leaving a quick peck on her lips. Pulling back she indicated for Vanessa to go ahead. Giving the bar owner a playful glare, the vet began to walk out of the cellar. As Vanessa walked up the ramp, the taller woman noticed her mobile phone sticking out of one of the back pockets. “Is that mine” she said as she slid it out if it's little glove.

“Oh yea. That was the whole point in me comin' over here in the first place. You left it on the bed.”

“Aww thanks, babe.” As a way of thank you, she reached out nipping several times at Vanessa's arse.  
  
The vet squealed, trying to protect her behind from the assault. “You'll pay for this tonight” she said through bouts of laughter.

“I'm countin' on it.”  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The next day, Vanessa had looked after the boys while Charity had met up with Ryan outside of Emmerdale. Upon the bar owners return, Vanessa had cooked a home made lasagne which the 2 women, Noah, Moses and Johnny had enjoyed before the older of the boys returned to the pub to play on his game. The 2 younger boys had settled themselves in front of the TV to watch paw patrol while Vanessa and Charity sat at the table talking about how the meeting with Ryan had gone.

“I mean, despite his obvious medical problems, he's a really funny lad. He doesn’t let it hold him back. He's a bit of a joker. Kind of reminds me of myself in a way.”  
  
Vanessa smiled back at the taller woman, ecstatic to hear the meeting had gone well. “You see, there’s been a little bit of you inside him his whole life. This Irene's probably been wandering where his sarky yet sassy attitude came from.”  
  
Charity laughed, nodding her head. “Yea, you're probably right.”

“When aren't I?”  
  
Charity looked back at her thoughtfully. “Thank you, Ness. Thank you for the all the support and the calling me out on avoiding things, but most of all thank you for not running. I couldn't have done any of this without you.”

“I reckon you could of. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for.”  
  
Charity shook her head. “I'm not so sure. I've changed alot in the last few months. I'm happier for a start. I've got something to look forward to every morning when I wake up knowing that at some point, I'm gona get to talk to you.” Vanessa smiled widely back at her. “You're one in a million, Ness and…” she debated for a few seconds whether or not she should continue. “...I love you.”  
  
Vanessa's whole body felt electrified. Had Charity just told her she loved her?   
  
The bar owner leant her elbow on the table while her other hand reached out to take the vets. “I never thought I would say those words and genuinely mean them but I really, _really_ do. I'm so in love with you, Ness and I can't imagine my life without you now.”  
  
Still trying to process the fact Charity had said she loved her, Vanessa's lips parted while tears formed in her eyes. “Charity...you know, you've made me feel happier then I think I've ever been in my whole life. I've never fallen for someone so quickly and so hopelessly as I have for you.” She felt tears spill over her cheeks as Charity grinned back at her. “I love you too. I completely and disgustingly love you, Charity.”  
  
Laughing, Charity leaned in, capturing the other woman's lips. They stayed that way for a few minutes, kissing through the happy tears while whispering sweet nothings to eachother. After a while they joined the boys on the sofa. It didn't matter what show was on the TV because all the women were interested in was the fact they were sat there, with the boys completely in love with eachother.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxx


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being stuck in the house during this quarantine is soul destroying, don't you think? Have to keep ourselves and each other safe and well though. Hope everyone is OK.. Here's a little Saturday night treat for you. Once again, thanks for reading. :)

Chapter 15

Coming out of the door to the Woolpack, Charity walked around to the side, flinging a bag of rubbish into the large wheelie bin. Turning back she spotted Vanessa walking towards her, medical bag in hand.

“Mornin' babe.”

“Morning” the vet called back, stopping as she reached her girlfriend. She leant up, dropping a quick kiss on her lips.

“Ready for another fun packed day saving the villages fur babies, are ya?”

“Mhmm. Quite a light day to be honest. Got a couple of call outs later but other than that, looks like an easy day ahead.”

“That right? Well maybe you should come over to the pub in a bit and give me the once over? Put those skills of yours to good use.”  
  
Vanessa grinned before putting on a professional face. “You need a call out, do you? What's your symptoms?”  
  
Charity shrugged as she thought about Vanessa's question. “Well there's the high temperature. The ol' ticker's been beating irregularly an'all. Then ofcourse there's leakages from certain...areas…”  
  
A flush moved over Vanessa's face. “Charity!” She continued to blush as Charity wrapped her arms around her shoulders. “Horny heifer.”  
  
Charity raised an eyebrow. “Is that a posh way of calling me a dirty cow, babe?”

“Yea, it is and that's exactly what you are.”  
  
Charity smiled as she leant in, capturing the vets lips. “I missed you lastnight.”

“Me too. Tracy needed me though. Didn't feel right leavin' her alone.”

“Yea, I get it. Hope you told her she can do alot better than stinky Pete?”  
  
Vanessa nodded. “Ofcourse. She knows she can aswell. I think it was just the shock of him sayin' it wasn't working for him. She'd said as much to me the other week. He just got there before she did.”

“They never struck me as a lasting pair any how” Charity replied. “The fire seemed to burn out pretty fast.”  
  
Vanessa smiled. “They can't all be as loved up as you and me, can they?”  
  
Charity's hold around the vets shoulders got tighter. “No, they can't. Seven months now, ain't it? Gotta be some sort of record for me.”  
  
The vets free hand squeezed at Charity's hip. “You starting to get bored of me yet?”

“No chance, babe. Keep me on my toes, don't ya?”

“I do try” she smiled as Charity ducked down, pecking her lips again. “I best head off.”

“Yea, alright. Well, don't forget what I told you. If you get time for a home visit to the pub here, I'll make it worth your while.”  
  
Grinning, Vanessa pulled back. “I'll see if I've got a _slot_ you can fill when I get to the surgery.”

“ _Yes_ ” Charity said excitedly. “That's exactly the kind of attitude I'm looking for.”  
  
Laughing, Vanessa winked before turning and heading to work, Charity watching in her wake.  
  
The last few months had seen the couple become even more of a stable unit. More nights were spent together rather then in their separate homes.   
Ryan had been introduced to the rest of the family and although hesitant at first, especially on Debbie and Noah’s part, the young man had been welcomed into the Dingle family.

“You gona stand out here all mornin' or you gona come in here and do some actual work?”  
  
Rolling her eyes, Charity took one last look at Vanessa before turning to face Chas who was stood, hands on her very large baby bump at Woolpack entrance.

“Just appreciating the view” she replied, nodding back over her shoulder.

“Yea, so I see” Chas said said with smirk. “Who'd have thought you, _Charity Dingle_ could ever be so hopelessly in love?”  
  
Charity scoffed, feeling slightly uncomfortable with her cousin witnessing and mocking her softer side. “Well, you know, she's alright, isn't she?”

“Stop down playing it. It's really nice to see. You deserve some happiness Charity, especially after the life you've had.”  
  
Charity crossed her arms across her chest, looking down as she scuffed her toe into the ground.

“Yea. Just keep waitin' for the other shoe to drop, you know?”  
  
Chas eyed the blonde before replying. “What makes you think that?”  
  
Charity shrugged. “Coz it's _me._ You know I always end up doin' somethin' to muck up the good things in my life."

“Well maybe it's time you broke that mould, don’t you think?"   
  
As Chas went back inside, Charity thought about her words. There'd been something circling around in her mind for a few weeks and right now, she was starting to feel like it was time to put those thoughts into action.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
At the far end of the bar, Vanessa and Tracy were enjoying a couple of drinks together on Friday night. Charity had been joining them on and off but she was still on duty.   
Seeing a young, well dressed man enter the bar, Charity walked over, offering a smile as she asked what he'd like.

“I'll take a scotch please, love. One for yourself too” he replied with a wink.  
  
She let out a small laugh as she backed away to the bottles. “Very kind of you, fella but I'm actually on duty, so…”  
  
The man leant his elbows on the bar top, very obviously eyeing the bar owner up. “Shame that. Time do you knock off?”  
  
While the blonde went about pouring the scotch, she took a side glance over at Vanessa who was watching the man through narrowed eyes. “Late. Be well past your bed time I imagine.”  
  
He grinned back at her as she came towards him with the half filled glass. “I'm inclined to disagree with you there, love.”  
  
Placing the glass down she smiled, amused by the exchange. She was used to men coming into the bar and flirting. It was part of her job to keep her punters happy and if that meant lightly pandering to their conversation, then that's what she'd do. “We'll agree to disagree on it then, shall we? That'll be £3.50, please.”  
  
Holding eye contact with her for a few moments, the man smiled as he handed over a £5 note. “Keep the change.”  
  
Smiling, Charity accepted the money holding it up in mid air. “Very kind of you, thanks.” Depositing the money in the till she wandered back over to her girlfriend and Tracy.

“He's still watching you..” Tracy said with a smirk.   
  
Vanessa was continuing to stare daggers towards the man who had taken a seat at the back of the pub. “Reminds me of the slavering great Dane I castrated last week.”  
  
While Tracy almost choked on her drink, Charity let out a laugh. “Let him look babe. You cant blame him can you, but I've only got eyes for you.”  
  
Vanessa looked at her girlfriend. “Could have fooled me the way you were lookin' back at him. _Flirting_ with your eyes.”  
  
Charity scoffed. “I thought it was me that had green eyes, babe? Is that inner green eyed monster comin' out of you there?” Vanessa huffed, looking down at her drink which caused Charity to roll her eyes. “Its part of my job, babe. You know, keep the punters happy so they keep coming back for more drinks. There's nowt in it, you know that.”

“She's right” Tracy said, defending Charity. “Its all harmless. Men are proper easy an'all.”  
  
Vanessa looked up at her sister before her eyes strayed back over to the man. She watched a sly smile grace his lips as he continued to look over at them. She really didn't like the thought that this man was practically drooling all over her girlfriend. “You know what…” shoving her drink to one side, she stood up on the chairs foot rest, leant over the bar while her hand grasped a fist full of Charity's top and brought her in for a hard kiss.  
  
Charity had been momentarily shocked by the forceful nature of her girlfriend but soon became a willing participant to the steamy exchange. Beside them, Tracy began making gagging noises while trying to shield her eyes.  
  
Eventually, Vanessa pulled back, a look of pure triumph on her face. Charity at the same time looked back at her, her mouth slightly agape. “ _Babe_ …”

“That oughta put him off” Vanessa said triumphantly.  
  
Tracy looked over at the guy. “Ugh, actually V, I think you might have just made him all the more interested. Guys love a bit of girl on girl action, don't they?”  
  
Vanessa sighed while Charity found the whole thing hilarious. “I'm gona have to get you jealous more often, babe coz that was a hell of a kiss.”  
  
Vanessa narrowed her eyes towards her girlfriend. “You really wona play that game?”

“Little bit, yea” Charity replied with a smirk.

“I wouldn't if I were you, Charity. I mean, Vanessa may seem all sweet and innocent but beneath all that, yellow, fuzzy, animal loving exterior she can be a right monster. Poured a glass of lager over me head in here, twice I might add.”

“Yea and that was after you poured a jug of gravy over _my_ head.”

“You started it.” 

“Ladies…” the young man said, interrupting the 2 sisters. “Sorry to intrude but I couldn't help but wonder if that display you put on was for my benefit? Just wanted to let you know I would definitely be up for it, if that's what you're suggesting?”  
  
While Charity and Tracy tried to cover their amusement, Vanessa looked back at him with her face contorted. “Are you serious? What is it with _men_? This woman here is my _girlfriend_. As in were in a serious, committed relationship with each other. Do you really think we have any use for you?”

“Well I…” he looked down at himself before looking back at the vet. “...have certain things to offer.”  
  
Charity snorted before straightening up. “Listen mate, as much as I'm enjoying this banter, it's not gona happen, alright? Like this tiny blonde rocket woman here said, were in a relationship and we've certainly no inadequacies in that department, thank you. So if you'd kindly finish up your pint before this one's head explodes all over the pub and I have to spend the rest of the day pickin' up bits of brain from every little nook and cranny.”  
  
Putting his hands up, the guy backed away. Watching him leave, Charity turned her attention to Vanessa. She couldn’t help but feel completely aroused by the jealous streak Vanessa seemed to possess. Rounding the bar she took the vet by the arm and dragged her off the stool. “Right you, upstairs.”

“Wh...Charity? What about my pint?”

“Leave it, we'll be back in a few.”  
  
Tracy in the mean time watched them all but run through to the back. Chas appeared in the threshold, looking back at where the 2 women's had just disappeared. She looked at Tracy.

“What's up with them?”

“Don't ask. Think you best stay out here though coz I don't imagine they'll be back any time soon.”  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxx


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd round off the weekend with another update. Thanks so much for your lovely comments and kudos. Back to work for me tomorrow. Sad times. Stay safe everyone.

Chapter 16

The following evening, both Charity and Vanessa got the boys settled in Moses' room which turned out to be easier than expected thanks to the afternoon in the soft play area Vanessa had treated them to while Charity worked. Leaving the sleeping boys, they'd returned downstairs and got the TV and snacks ready so they could finally get their movie night started.

Sitting on the sofa, Charity reached out and began filling 2 glasses of wine while Vanessa brought over a bowl of popcorn.

“Shall we go the whole hog and have some chocolate too? Saw a big bar of galaxy in the top cupboard before.”

“That's Bear’s. He'd probably go bonkers if someone took it.” She paused for a second before continuing. “Yea go on, bring it over” she said with a wink of her eye. “Steals enough of our stuff, doesn’t he?”  
  
While Vanessa moved back into the kitchen area, Noah came into the living room, plonking himself on the sofa next to his mum.  
  
Charity looked back at him through wide eyes. “Ugh, to what do we owe this pleasure?”

“Xbox is down.”

“Blimey, so you've decided to grace us with your presence?” She lifted her arm, circling it around Noah’s shoulders. “I've seen it all now.”  
  
Noah cringed. “Don't be weird.”

“And normal service is resumed” Charity sighed, removing her arm from him. She looked over at Vanessa who was smiling over from the kitchen. “So babe, we were thinkin' of putting a movie on...fancy joining us?”  
  
Noah shrugged, looking between the 2 women. “Not some chick flick or owt, is it?”  
  
Charity snorted. “Well, if Vanessa had gotten her way, we'd be watchin' Frozen 2” She told him cocking her head in the vets direction. “Lucky for you though, I can be pretty persuasive. Just bought that new Joker movie off Prime.”  
  
That seemed to get Noah’s interest. “The Joker, seriously? That's meant to be well good.”

“Ugh, do you not think Noah’s a bit too young to be watching that..?” Vanessa asked.   
  
Charity frowned. “Babe, have you seen what happens in the games he plays on that Xbox? There's people losing limbs and blowing stuff up all over the joint. Pretty sure he'd be fine with this.”

“Course I will.”  
  
Vanessa thought about it for a second before shrugging. “If you're sure. I know I'll probably have nightmares of clowns for the next few nights.” She frowned at how amusing mother and son seemed to find her statement. “So, I guess I'll open another bag of popcorn then, eh?”

“I'll turn the lights out” Noah said, eagerly getting to his feet before returning and sitting on one end of the sofa once more. Charity sat herself back in the middle and a few moments later, Vanessa joined them, squeezing on the other end of the seat.

“Right” the vet started, opening and tipping another bag of popcorn into the large bowl.

“Popcorns ready and here, coke for Noah” she said, offering the boy a can of pop.

“Thanks Vanessa” he replied with a small smile.  
  
She smiled back before leaning back in the cushions, raising her eyebrow to a grinning Charity.

“Right then, let's get this party started, shall we?” Picking up the remote, the bar owner found the movie she'd purchased earlier, clicking for it to play. As the Joker started, she couldn't help but feel completely elated at having her son sat alongside her and her girlfriend for a movie night. All she could think about was that she wanted more nights to be like this....and she hoped that's exactly what she was going to get very soon.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
It was almost 2 and a half hours later when they made their way up to bed. While Vanessa checked in on the 2 younger boys who for some reason had woken up and decided to start playing in Moses' room, Charity had a quick wash and brushed her teeth before getting into bed. A short time later, after having had a quick wash herself, Vanessa wandered into the bedroom. Closing the door she made her way over to the bed. “Ah, thanks for washing these for me” she said, noticing the clothes Charity had washed and folded and left at the bottom of the bed for her. They'd taken the kids out for a walk a couple of days earlier and had ended up getting soak through from a random shower. Vanessa had stripped her clothes off and thrown some of Charity's clothes on for the evening.

“Was no problem babe. You can just slip the payment in my purse at some point, yea?” the taller blonde replied with a wink.  
  
Vanessa laughed, picking the clothes up. “It was nice spending a bit time with Noah tonight.”  
  
Charity nodded. “I know. He loved the movie. Think us letting him watch it has made us a bit _cooler_ in his eyes, I reckon.”  
  
Vanessa laughed. “Just a couple of cool old lesbians, you and me.” She looked at the clothes in her arms before looking for somewhere to put them.

“Why don't you put them in that draw over there. Top one should have some space.”  
  
Wandering over to the draw, Vanessa pulled it open, finding it completely empty, save for a note laid on the bottom.   
  
_Move in with me?  
_  
She read the note, completely bewildered. Her lips parted as she reached in, lifting the note and bringing it closer to her. She began to smile as she turned, her eyes finding green staring back at her.  
  
Charity in the mean time was trying desperately not to show the nerves she felt inside.

“Are you serious?”  
  
Charity nodded. “Been thinkin' about it for a while actually. Kinda getting used to you bein’ here, aren't I? You've become a sort of security blanket. Can't sleep as well when you're not here. Not that I'm saying you have to move in here, although you live in a tiny house with your sister and you seem to pick up other strays from time to time an'all.” 

“And you _don't_ have strays stayin’ over here off and on aswell?”  
  
Charity put her head on the side. “Point taken. What I mean is, I want us to live together...if that's something you'd be up for? No pressure or anythin'. You don't even have to give me an answer yet.”  
  
Vanessa's smile grew even wider as she continued to listen to Charity nervously ramble on. Quickly dumping the clothes in the top draw, Vanessa moved towards the bed. Climbing up, she sat herself in front of her girlfriend. “Charity, I'd love to move in with you. I've thought about it for a while an'all but seeing as it took ages for you to come around to the idea of being my girlfriend, I thought you'd have a proper melt down about moving in together.”

“A melt down? Bit dramatic, babe. Doesn't sound like me at all.” Vanessa scoffed in reply. “Seriously though..” Charity continued. “..I know we spend a few nights a week in each others homes, I just realised I wanted more. I wona go to bed together every night and wake up with you every mornin', you know?”

“I want that too. More than anything.”

“So, is that a yes?”

“Too right it is” the vet replied before throwing her arms around her girlfriends neck.   
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Nearly 4 weeks later and the vet had finally got settled in at the pub. Though the Woolpack had a large area upstairs, it also had several other people living in it which was proving to be a bit tedious at times, for _all_ involved. What with 5 adults and 3, soon to be 4 children, time alone was proving hard to come by. With Johnny finding it difficult to settle into his new surroundings on a daily basis, he'd ended up joining Vanessa and Charity in their bed several nights this week, much to the women's displeasure.   
  
That's why, on her lunch break today, Vanessa had dashed back to the pub in hopes of having some alone time with her girlfriend for the first time in over a week. Coming through the doors to the pub, she'd rounded the bar, grabbing Charity’s hand and dragging her up the stairs.

“Oh, shit, yes. _I'm coming_ …” the vet squealed, her body shuddering and legs clamping around Charity’s head when her orgasm finally arrived. Her hips rocked against her girlfriends face for several moments until she'd finally had enough.   
  
Wiping at her face with the back of her hand, Charity crawled back up the other woman's body until she hovered her face above her partners. “That good for you, babe?”  
  
Her breathing still raspy, Vanessa nodded, a small smile appearing on her face. “Yea. _Very_ good. Needed that for ages now.”

“Well, I'm always more than happy to lend a hand…or a tongue for that matter." Charity’s face dipped down, peppering Vanessa's flushed face with kisses.

“ _When_ we have the free time, which God knows when that'll happen next.”  
  
Charity lifted her head. “Well I don't mind a daily lunch break bunk up with you, babe. Really enjoyed that powerful orgasm you gave me before.”

“I don't just want a _lunch break_ bunk up with you though. I wona be able to have sex with you and then fall asleep in the post orgasmic haze.”  
  
Charity laughed. “Post orgasmic haze.. _.really_ Vanessa?”  
  
The smaller woman rolled her eyes. “You know what I mean. It's frustrating me how we've moved in together and yet we somehow have sex less than we did before..”

“Things will settle down. Johnny will come round to being here full time.”

“It's not just that” Vanessa said, shaking her head. “Its the never having breakfast alone. Never being able to watch the telly alone without Paddy or Chas or Bear there too. And while we're on the subject of Bear, do you know he's been using my expensive face cream to rub into his hooves???” Charity sucked her lips into her mouth to stop from laughing. Vanessa realised she found it amusing however and poked at her sides. “It's not funny” the vet groaned, her jabs having caused the taller woman to buckle and drop next to her on the mattress. “I'm just…” she stopped and sighed.

“It's just new” Charity told her. “We just need to get into a routine and…we'll look for our own place in the mean time, alright?”  
  
Vanessa turned to look at her. “There’s no where to rent round here and we haven't got enough savings for a deposit on a place.”  
  
Bringing her hand up, Charity cupped her girlfriends cheek. “Babe, come on. Everything will work out. I reckon you're just tired from havin’ Johnny kickin’ you all night.”  
  
Vanessa shrugged. “Yea, you're probably right. I just miss being close to you.”  
  
Charity’s hand moved down over Vanessa's neck, chest, stomach and finally dipped between her legs. “I couldn't be any closer to you than I am right now.”

“That's not wha…” Vanessa's words trailed off as Charity’s fingers circled her clit. Her eyes closed involuntarily, her hips gyrating up, desperate for more contact.

“Yea it is” Charity replied before leaning in and capturing her lips.   
  
It was around fifteen minutes later when the 2 of them wandered back downstairs. Coming through to the bar, Chas, Robert and Belle looked towards them. “Take it you've been on your lunch break?” Chas said to the vet but it was Charity that responded.

“Yea, poor thing was starving, weren't you, babe?” She looked at the vet with a smirk.

“Ugh, yea. I should get back to the surgery” she replied, reaching up to leave a kiss on her girlfriends cheek.

“Vanessa” Chas started as she watched the vet move around to the other side of the bar. “You might wona re-button your shirt up there.”  
  
Looking down at herself, Vanessa realised she'd buttoned herself up wrong in her haste to redress. She heard both Robert and Charity snort with laughter. With a tight smile, she pulled her cardigan tighter around herself, effectively covering up the dishevelled shirt and continued her trek out of the pub.

“Seeing as you've just had your lunch, I'll go off and have mine then” Chas said to her cousin.

“Ugh, actually I didn't have…” receiving a _don't start with me_ look, Charity held up her hands.

“Ooook. I'll just be out here then, babe.” She knew better than to start with the woman that was due to go into labour at any moment.

“It's nice to see you and Vanessa look so happy.”  
  
Charity turned to Belle and smiled. “Yea, she's a real dream boat, isn't she? All cute and small. I could just put her in my pocket and carry her ‘round all day.”

“Who'd have thought you could be so smitten in a relationship?” Robert replied.

“First time for everythin’, ain't there?”

Robert smiled. “It's nice. I think you make a really nice couple.”

“Well Cheers, Robbo.”

“Right, I best be off aswell” Belle said, swivelling herself off the bar stool.   
  
As they were left alone, Robert looked back at the bar owner. “Actually Charity, can I have a word?” Charity wandered closer to him. “Got a proposition for you.”  
  
Charity, cocked an eyebrow. “No offence Robert, I mean you're not a bad lookin' lad but I'm spoken for and I thought you and Aaron were bum chums again?”  
  
Robert rolled his eyes. “Not _that kind_ of proposition.” He looked around, making sure no one was listening. “How would you like to make yourself a few extra pennies on the side?”  
  
Suddenly finding the conversation _alot_ more interesting, Charity got closer, leaning her elbows on the bar next to him. “I'm listening, though when you say pennies, I'm hoping it'll be bit more than that, sunshine.”   
  
Robert merely smiled back before enlightening her on his plan.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you're all staying safe and perhaps enjoyed some sunshine in your gardens. I managed to get a bit sunburnt after work :-o  
> Next chapters up and to be honest, its not one of my favourites. I think its perhaps too canon-y. Yes, I just made that up, ha. I think I just really enjoyed that bit of dare devil Vanessa that we got to see a couple of years ago.

Chapter 17

The next night, Charity was sat up in bed, her back against the headboard while she waited for Vanessa to join her. She was chewing on the inside of her mouth while pondering whether she was doing the right thing or not.

Yesterday afternoon, Robert had asked her to be part of a plan to scam a lucrative business man for thousands of pounds. The plan was to charm Mike Anderson, a man Charity herself had had dealings with in the past, into investing into a haulage company that Robert would co-own. When Robert had first met with Mike and learned that he knew of Charity Dingle and spoke highly of her, he realised it would be an asset to him to have the bar owner in his corner.  
  
When Charity heard of the plan, she'd initially thought it would be an easy way to make a few thousand pounds. She'd pulled the wool over Mike's eyes several times in the past when she worked for Tate Haulage. She couldn't imagine he was the type of guy to get wiser with age. He’d just never seemed the type. As excited by the idea as she was however, something else popped into her head before she could say yes. No, not something...but _someone._ Vanessa. It just went to show how much she'd changed in the last 7 or 8 months because before the straight laced vet came into her life, she wouldn't have thought twice about being involved in such a scheme. Now however, she had people in her life that she didn't want to disappoint...and she knew fine well that Vanessa would be more than a little disappointed by this deal.  
  
After an internal debate, she'd eventually agreed to be part of the plan, much to Roberts delight. There was one more battle she needed to face however and that was whether or not she should tell Vanessa. She'd stewed on it lastnight and again today and it was only a few hours ago she realised she needed to come clean. If she wasn't honest with her girlfriend and it came out at a later date, she knew that would only make it all the more worse.   
  
Wandering into the bedroom, Vanessa smiled as she closed the door. "He's gone off to sleep there. Fingers crossed he stays like that all night."  
  
Charity smiled as she pulled the covers up on Vanessa's side of the bed. "It'll happen eventually. Think that walk I took them on around the village exhausted them both earlier."  
  
Climbing into bed, the vet allowed Charity to cover her bottom half with the duvet. "Thanks." She put her head on the back of the headboard, looking at the bar owner. "Hi."  
  
Charity grinned. "Hi, yourself."  
  
Reaching out, the vet took hold of one of her partners hands, lacing their fingers. "Finally, some time alone."  
  
Charity nodded. "Mhmm." She swallowed, knowing now was the time to come clean. "Actually, babe. There's something I want to run by you."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
For the next few minutes, Charity caught Vanessa up on her conversation with Robert aswell as her history with Mike Anderson.  
  
Vanessa huffed, shaking her head as Charity finished her explanation. "I thought your days of scheming were behind you?"  
  
"I never said that, babe."  
  
"You said you didn't want to do anything to let me down."  
  
"No what I said was that I was never gona be an angel. I don't want to do is hurt you but babe, I wouldn't be hurting you. I'm doing this for us, can't you see that? If this plan works, we'll be quids in. Think of what we could do with a few grand in the bank? We could have a big holiday, take the kids somewhere nice. We could get a new car or even use it to put down on a house. I mean, you were just saying yesterday how it's too cramped in here..."  
  
"Charity, can't you see that this is _illegal?_ You paint a nice picture of holidays and houses but at the end of the day, that money would be dirty money. I refuse to be like my mother who spent half her life in the dark about my dad's schemes."  
  
"But you're not in the dark, are you? I'm _telling_ you. Come on, babe. I didn't wona keep it from you, that's why I'm sat here telling you."  
  
"Telling me doesn't make it right."  
  
"No, I know that but..." Charity sighed, shaking her head as she continued to fight her case. "Babe, he's nothing but a dirty old perv and a right bastard actually. He deserves everything he gets."  
  
Vanessa huffed, folding her arms across her chest. "Say you do this and it all goes tits up and you end up getting nicked?"  
  
"That wont happen."  
  
"How do you know? Charity, I don't want a relationship where we only get to see eachother for a half hour every week."  
  
Charity reached out, rubbing her hand over Vanessa's knee. "Its not gona come to that. I promise."  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The next day, Charity was looking at herself in the bedroom mirror, making sure she looked the part for meeting Mike. Vanessa walked in the room behind her.  
  
"Wow" the vet said, getting an eyeful of her girlfriend.  
  
Charity turned her head and smiled. "I know right? Who knew after having 4 kids, I could still look this smokin', eh?"  
  
Vanessa brought her arms up, crossing them over her chest. "You really gona go through with this then?"  
  
Sighing, Charity turned. "Babe, we've been over this."  
  
"Yea, I just thought common sense might have prevailed, but evidently not."  
  
"Look, it's just business, alright?"  
  
Huffing, Vanessa realised that continuing to argue would get her no where so she shook her head and walked out the room, leaving Charity to look to the heavens and sigh.  
  
An hour later, Vanessa came through to the bar from out the back, her eyes immediately finding her girlfriend and the famous Mike sitting on the far side. She watched as Charity put her head back, a blatant fake laugh escaping her lips making Vanessa cringe. Going to the end of the bar she slid her elbows on the bar top next to where Chas was standing.   
  
Chas looked at her before nodding her head in Charity’s direction. "Who's that she's with?" Vanessa merely shrugged her shoulders in response, causing the bar owner to frown. "Everything alright with the 2 of you?"  
  
"Just peachy" the vet replied, her eyes narrowing as she continued to watch the scene before her unfold.  
  
With his laughter settling down, Mike Anderson reached his hand over, placing it on Charity’s knee. "I can't tell you how great it's been seeing you again."  
  
Charity smiled back. "Took the words right out my mouth, Mikey."  
  
"Say, I don't know of your plans tomorrow, but how would you like to accompany me to an awards ceremony tomorrow afternoon up at Home farm?"  
  
Charity raised her eyebrows as she glanced over to the far end of the bar. She saw the displeasure written all over Vanessa's face and felt guilt seep into her veins but at the same time, she felt like this plan was going to work. Looking back at Mike, she smiled. "Do I even need to answer that" she replied with a seductive smile.   
  
He grinned back. Just as he was about to lean in, she pulled back.  
  
"So, how about you pick me up from here and I'll be all dolled up and ready to walk in to the ceremony as your bit of eye candy, eh?"  
  
Mike grinned. "I'll be the luckiest man there."  
  
"Great. Well.." she got up from her seat. "...until tomorrow." Just before she walked away, he grabbed her hand, leaving a kiss on the back of it.  
  
Plastering on a fake but wide smile she moved to the side of the bar. Her eyes met the vets briefly as she continued on through to the back. She was in the living room only seconds before Vanessa joined her.   
  
"Well that was a disgusting display if ever I saw one."  
  
Charity sighed, knowing exactly how that must have looked. "I know, I'm sorry. It seems as though time has only made him all the more _perverted._ "  
  
"So, did you get what you wanted?"  
  
Charity hesitated. "Well... _almost._ I just need to go along to that awards show up at home farm tomorrow babe and then it'll be in the bag."  
  
Vanessa looked back at her disgusted. "Are you serious? You're meeting him again? Charity..."  
  
"Babe, it's just one more day, OK? Then you and I can think about what country we wona sip our cocktails in while were sat by a pool in some skimpy bikinis." She stepped closer, leaning down to kiss her partner but Vanessa pulled away.

"I've got a really bad feeling about this."  
  
"That's coz you're as pure as snow, Ness. You've never done owt wrong in your life. Leave this to me, alright? This isn't my first rodeo. I know what I'm doing."  
  
Sighing, Vanessa shrugged. "I hope you're right."  
  
Xxxxxxxxx  
  
The next day, Charity met up with Mike outside the pub and they headed up to Home farm in his car. She'd felt slightly deflated at the fact Vanessa hadn't said much to her last night or again this morning. The vet had gone off to see her sister earlier that day so hadn't been there to see her off.  
  
So far, the meet and greet was going well. Mike had introduced her to several other businessmen and women over the last hour or so and she was starting to get rather bored. Knocking back her 4th glass of prosecco, her eyes landed on Vanessa dressed up to the 9s on the other side of the room. Furrowing her brows she glanced at Mike who was in deep discussion with someone which gave her a chance to sneak off. Coming up to her girlfriend she looked her up and down. "Babe...not that I'm complaining coz you look phenomenal, but what are you doin' here?"  
  
"What, you think you're the only one who can have a bit fun, Charity?"  
  
The bar owner shook her head slowly, her eyes continuing to drink in Vanessa's appearance. "You've not come to mess this up, have you?"  
  
"No, but like I told you earlier, I've got a bad feeling about him. Just call me damage control." With a wink, Vanessa moved past her girlfriend in search of the man who was handing out drinks.  
A short time later, awards had been handed out and food had been unveiled for all the guests to enjoy. Charity was stuck talking to some business woman about the Woolpack while Mike spoke with some men on the other side of the room. Coming up behind Mike, Vanessa pretended to be reading something on the wall as she listened to the men talking.   
  
"And who's this woman you've brought along with you? Bit young for an old hound like you, don't you think?"  
  
Mike laughed, a sound which made Vanessa's skin crawl. "Let's just say she's an old acquaintance. Yea, she did one over on me back in the day and thought I hadn't realised. The old tarts in cahoots with that Sugden lad. I know they think they've got me eating out of the palm of their hands but this old dog won't be rolling over any time soon. I've got the outline of their company in the glove compartment in the car. Gona use it to my own advantage."  
  
Having heard more than enough, Vanessa moved away, catching Charity’s eye and indicating for her to follow on. A few minutes later, Vanessa had her girlfriend caught up on what she'd over heard. Needless to say Charity was more than a little pissed and had to be restrained by Vanessa so she didn't go out there and throat punch the old man.  
  
"You really think making a scene here is gona help with this?"  
  
"I don't care. There's no deal anymore and apparently there never was."  
  
Pulling Charity’s arm, Vanessa stepped closer. "Look, he's still got those papers in his car. Unless you want this to end badly for Robert, we need to get them back."  
  
Charity huffed, shaking her head as she tried to calm herself down. "I saw him put his keys in the left pocket of his jacket."  
  
Vanessa nodded, thinking up a plan. "Right, so you go back in there and district him while I try slip the keys out and get the documents myself."  
  
Charity looked at her dumbfounded. " _You're_ gona do it?"  
  
Vanessa nodded determinedly. "Yep. It's time for you to trust _me_ now."  
  
A few minutes later, the plan was working like a charm. While Charity laughed at something Mike had said, all the while rubbing her hand over his shoulder and neck, Vanessa moved alongside him, cautiously making sure no one was looking as she carefully slipped her hand in his pocket and brought the keys back out with her.  
  
With a quick glance at the bar owner, she moved through home farm and out the front door. Trying the button next to several cars, she eventually found Mikes. Opening the driver door she got in and tried the glove compartment. Finding it locked she hit her palm off the dash board. "Damn it." Looking at the key chain she didn't find a key small enough to fit the lock. Slamming her head back onto the rest she turned just in time to see Mike coming out the front door of home farm. "Shit. Shit shit shit" she chanted. She watched as he looked around the ground, seemingly looking for his keys. His head eventually looked up and his eyes locked on to Vanessa's.  
  
"No, no, no" she said, beginning to put the key in the ignition. Her body moved despite her brain not knowing what she was doing and before she knew it, she'd put it into gear and sped off down the lane from home farm, Mike shouting in her wake.  
  
" _You idiot_ " she said to herself as she watched Mike and everything else get smaller in the rear view mirror.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Car heist aftermath, a baby and a heart to heart.

Chapter 18

Later that afternoon, Vanessa opened the doors to the Woolpack, her eyes immediately landing on her girlfriend stood behind the bar.

" _Babe_ , where the hell have you been? I've been trying to ring you for the last hour and a half."  
  
Walking further into the bar, Vanessa passed Robert and Aaron who were at the far end before going behind the bar herself.   
  
"Seriously, babe, what's goin' on? Mike came back into home farm saying some woman had stolen his car."  
  
Vanessa cringed, worrying about what she'd gotten herself into. "I panicked, alright? You were meant to be distracting him and then there he was outside looking straight at me."  
  
"So you decided to just _nick_ his car?" Robert asked.  
  
"I don't know. I'm not like you lot who for some reason get a kick out of this sort of thing."  
  
"I've never stolen a car" Robert laughed.  
  
While Vanessa rubbed at her temples, Charity put a hand on her shoulder. "So where's the car now?"  
  
Vanessa sighed. "I...I didn't know where to take it. I thought if I brought it back here, he'd see it and know it was you lot so...I left it round the back of that abandoned hut just outside the village."  
  
Charity, Robert and Aaron looked at her like she was demented. "You just left it behind the hut?" Robert asked.  
  
"What else was I meant to do? Joy ride it round the village before taking it back up to Home Farm?" She suddenly choked out a sob. "Oh God, what have I done? Am goin’ to jail, aren’t I…?"  
  
Rubbing his forehead, Robert looked at Aaron. "Look, take us to where you left it in and we'll sort it."  
  
"How are you gona sort it" Vanessa said through her tears.  
  
"I don't know yet, but...we'll figure it out."  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
It was nearly 2 hours later when Vanessa returned to the pub. Charity had the night off so was in the back room alone when she walked in.  
  
"Well, did you sort it?" Charity asked as she watched the vet come closer.  
  
Sinking into the sofa, completely spent, Vanessa sighed. "I don't know how you do this for fun."  
  
"Well, I've never done what you did this afternoon babe. I'm a bit more professional when I'm scamming someone."  
  
Vanessa looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Really? So Mike playing you for the last 2 days was part of your _plan_ , was it?" Receiving a shrug from the bar owner she put her head back. "Seriously Charity, I've felt sick all day."  
  
"First times always the worst, babe. It gets easier."  
  
"Oh no, I won't be doing that again. I've well and truly learned my lesson."  
  
"Rubbish. You've got the feel for it now babe. Did you's manage to sort it anyway?"  
  
Vanessa nodded. "I think so, yea. Aaron managed to break the lock with a crow bar so we got the documents back. Thing is, there was also some other documents in there that Roberts managed to blackmail him with. If he knows what's good for him, he'll let this little car heist go."  
  
Charity's interest peaked. "What documents did you find?"  
  
"It's not important. What _is_ important however is I'm hopefully off the hook."  
  
"What kind of attitudes that? I was proper proud of you today. We worked well together. Kind of like Thelma and Louise" she laughed, watching Vanessa roll her eyes. "We'll make a Dingle of you yet."   
  
That caused a small smile to appear on the vets mouth. "Like the sound of that, do ya?"  
  
Vanessa shrugged, feeling a little tingle over her body at the thought of being Mrs Dingle.  
  
Charity smirked, leaning herself closer to the vet. "I gotta admit babe, you've looked mega hot all day. You in that dress followed by the car heist... it's all been a bit of a rush, don't you think? Proper turn on."  
  
Vanessa frowned. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Too right, I am" Charity said, getting to her feet. She took hold of Vanessa's hand, pulling her up.   
  
"Charity..."  
  
"Shh. Get up them stairs, _now_."  
  
Xxxxxxxxx  
  
A few hours later, the couple suddenly stirred at the sound of screams echoing from the walls outside the bedroom door. They glanced at eachother before the door burst open, a flustered Paddy now standing in its place. "Sh-she's...going into la-labour" he stammered, his hands rubbing over his bald head.  
  
Both women sat up in bed, bringing the duvet with them to cover their naked bodies. "Are you taking her to the hospital?"  
  
"Sh-she says she can't move, I need to ring an ambulance."  
  
"So ring an ambulance." Paddy nodded at the women before he turned and looked down the hall. " _Now_ for godsake Paddy" Vanessa shouted.  
  
"Right, yea."  
  
Charity scowled when the man still didn’t move. "Get out will you, so we can put some clothes on."  
  
As if only realising he'd barged in on the 2 women, who could have been up to anything, Paddy fumbled with the door, closing it as he went back into the hall.  
  
"You've delivered babies before, right babe?" Charity asked as they both quickly slipped into some clothes.  
  
"What, _no_.." Vanessa replied. "I'm a vet. I've delivered puppies and kittens and calves. Not a human baby."  
  
"Right, but it's pretty much the same thing yea? Just if the ambulance doesn't get here in time..."  
  
"No Charity, it's not the same. If anyone's got more experience in this kind of position, it's _you._ You've popped out 4 of your own after all."  
  
Charity snorted as she wandered to the door. "Yea but I've never been at the business end of the ordeal, have I babe?" Opening the door, they rushed through to Chas and Paddy’s bedroom, finding her on the floor with her back against the foot of the bed.   
  
"Charity, go grab some towels" Vanessa instructed before she knelt down at Chas' side. "OK, Chas, everything's gona be alright." She took hold of the other woman's hand, feeling Chas grip it tightly within seconds.  
  
The dark haired woman was panting fast, sweat dropping from her brow. "It just came on so suddenly. One minute I'm sleeping, the next I feel like my bottom half’s erupted like a volcano."  
  
"I know love, were getting the ambulance here ASAP." She looked towards the door as Paddy stumbled in.   
  
"They're on th-their way" he told them. More screams of agony filled the room.  
  
Charity came back in armed with several large towels. "Here you go babe" she said, handing them down to the vet who lay a couple down between Chas' legs. "Noah came out his room to see what was happenin'. Think he's gone back in there and locked his door at the mention of you sprouting out another kid in 'ere."  
  
For the next 10 minutes, Vanessa tried to keep the labouring mother calm, telling her to concentrate on her breathing aswell as trying to calm a wired Paddy.  
  
"You're doing so well, Chas."  
  
The dark haired woman screamed in reply. "Shit, I think she's coming already."  
  
Looking up at Charity, Vanessa slowly moved to between Chas' legs. She looked at Chas before proceeding. "You OK for me to..."  
  
 _"Yes_ " Chas replied before Vanessa could finish. "Just do it. Get this thing outta me."  
  
Nodding Vanessa lifted up her nightie allowing her to see what was happening. Her eyes went wide at the sight. Seeing her girlfriends reaction, Charity knelt down beside her. "Blimey, the top of the sprogs heads already made an appearance" she replied. She looked at Chas and smiled. "She's got hair, which is more than we can say for her dad over there" she added with a wink towards Paddy who was looking worse for wear at Chas' side.  
  
"Ok, Chas you need to not push just yet alright? Wait for the contractions or you're gona really hurt yourself." They all heard faint sirens outside the window which filled them all with relief.  
  
"I'll go let them in" Charity said. She squeezed Vanessa's shoulder as she got up and swiftly moved out of the room.  
  
Chas in the mean time was shaking in agony. "I don't know if I've got the energy."  
  
"Paddy, you need to be encouraging her here. Tell her how great she's doing" Vanessa said, continuing to survey the babies head. As the male vet started to whisper words into his partners ear, they all heard several pairs of footsteps working their way towards them. Soon, 2 female paramedics came bustling into the room and Vanessa moved from her position, allowing them to take over.   
  
A little while later, the baby's cries bounced from the walls of the bedroom. Charity and Vanessa stood off to the side, wrapped around each other as tears fell from their eyes.  
  
"How amazin' is this?" Charity said.  
  
Vanessa tightened her grip around the taller woman. "I know" she replied, bringing her hand up to wipe away her tears.   
  
They watched on as the baby girl was lifted into her mother's arms. An exhausted and sweaty Chas held her baby close, looking into her eyes for the first time. "Congratulations mum" one of the paramedics said to her. "Have you got a name for her yet?"  
  
Chas looked at Paddy and smiled. "Eve. She's called Eve."  
  
Deciding to leave the new parents alone, Charity moved forward, ducking down to kiss her cousins head. "Well done, babe. I'm proper chuffed for you." Getting up, she moved out of the way so Vanessa could crouch down.  
  
"She's beautiful, Chas. You did so well."  
  
Chas reached out her hand, grasping the vets. "Thanks Vanessa. You were a massive help."  
  
"Don't mention it. You did all the hard work." Getting to her feet, she joined Charity in one last look at the new baby before heading out of the room. After checking in on the younger boys, who were somehow still sound asleep, they padded back into their own room, collapsing into the warm sheets. They lay there for several moments, both lost in their own thoughts.  
  
"It's a miricle, isn't it?" Vanessa said. "Creating life..."  
  
"The miracle doesn't last that long though, does it? Soon that miracle turns into a fussing, pooping, stubborn ball of attitude."  
  
Vanessa frowned, turning her head to look at her girlfriend. "You realise you just described yourself there?"  
  
Charity's mouth widened as she looked back at the smaller woman. "Oi, you." She lifted her hand, poking a finger into the vets side.  
  
Vanessa laughed, squirming away from the jab. "It just brings it all back. I mean, my experience was drastically different to what Chas has just done." She shook her head, thinking back on how difficult a time it had been for her when she’d had Johnny. "He was over 3 months premature. I was certain he was gona die, Charity." She felt her girlfriends hand slip into her own.  
  
"I wish we'd been back then what we are now. Although, to be fair, I was alot different three years ago. I was in the slammer for a start, sprouting out my own kid. You really wouldn't have liked me."  
  
"Three years ago? I didn't like just one year ago, never mind _three_." They both laughed, knowing how very true that statement was.  
  
"Yea well, I'm alot more mellow these days. Scams like this one we just had with Mike are few and far between an'all."  
  
"My influence I reckon" Vanessa replied.  
  
"Oh, yea?" Charity said, lifting an eyebrow. "Wona take all the credit, do you?"  
  
"Too right."  
  
The bar owner turned onto her side, propping her head up in her hand. "So what changed earlier this year? Why invite me back if you hated me so much?"  
  
Vanessa took a few seconds before she replied. "I...I saw something that night. When we were all sat ‘round and Moira was stickin' the knife in, you looked suddenly _vulnerable_. Like, before that you'd always seemed like this untouchable, _you're comments bounce off me_ _,_ machine. Nothing ever seemed to bother you until that night. I just saw something that I hadn't seen before. Ofcourse, knowing you as I do now, I can see how well of a façade you've put on for your entire life."  
  
Charity shrugged. "I needed to. It's the only way I could carry on without it taking over. It got easier.... _with time._ "  
  
Vanessa mirrored Charity’s pose, turning onto her side and propping up her head. "Well you don't need to do that anymore. Not with me. _Never_ with me."  
  
Charity smiled, her free hand reaching out to rub over Vanessa's hip. "Thanks, babe."  
  
"You've changed alot in the last 9 months."  
  
"Yea. You know, I've got alot of regrets babe. Things I'd love to do over but I guess all those experiences have made me who I am now."  
  
Vanessa nodded, thinking about her own past. "There's a few things I'd change an'all. I know I got Johnny out of it, and even though it took a while for me to bond with him, I couldn't imagine life without him. He's my little guy. I love him so much…" she smiled, tears forming in her eyes as she thought of her son. "…but I regret being with Kirin. Adam an'all for that matter. Both were a serious faux pas on my part. Don't know what I was thinkin' really."  
  
"If I had a pound for every time I've thought that, babe. The amount of shady things I've done in my life."  
  
"Well, it's shaped us into the people we are today and without all that, you and I might never have gotten together."  
  
Charity tutted her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "Doesn't bare thinkin' about. You're like my right arm, babe." She looked sincerely back into blue eyes. "You know, when I think back on all the times I thought I was in love and then I think about how I feel about you, it just... it doesn't compare. Back in the day, I reckon I was just _in lust,_ not in love. I was hooked on the feeling of wanting to love and be loved, even though it was with all the wrong people. Some psychiatrist would probably tell me I was desperate to find it in my adult life coz I never knew what it was like to be loved as a kid."  
  
"Maybe." Vanessa's hand moved to rub at the bar owners hip. "I love how open and soft you are, Charity."  
  
"You brought it out in me, babe. You make me feel safe enough to let my walls down, you know? Like, it doesn't matter what I throw at you about myself and my past, you won't judge. First time I've ever had that with someone. Feels weird and scary but... it's also lifted a massive weight that's been weighing me down for the last 30 odd year's."  
  
Tears had began to spill from Vanessa's eye as she listened to her girlfriend be so open and honest with her. "You know something? Inviting you back to mine all those months ago was one of the best things I've ever done, Charity. I love you so much, you know?"  
  
Smiling, Charity leaned in hovering her lips a mere inch away from the vets. "I love you too" she replied before closing the gap and claiming her lips.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been one of my favourite chapters to write. Hope you enjoy :)

Chapter 19

Slowly stirring, Vanessa looked up at the ceiling. Blinking several times, her eyes aswell as her mind came into focus on what day it was. A smile slowly grew on her face as she turned, glancing at the clock before looking at her girlfriends sleeping form. Lifting up, she supported herself on her elbow and leant across the bar owners back. Soft kisses began to pepper Charity’s shoulder and neck. "Morning Charity.. " she said softly.

The taller woman was laid on her front, her face completely covered by a mass of blonde hair. "Mmmm" she groaned back.  
  
Vanessa smiled, continuing to kiss exposed flesh. "Happy one year anniversary" she went on.  
  
Charity didn't respond for several moments. "Huh...what..?" She eventually responded, albeit groggily.  
  
Vanessa smirked, thinking Charity must have decided to play dumb. "I said... _Happy one year anniversary._ "  
  
A few seconds passed before Charity lifted her head, turning to look at her girlfriend but her face was still covered by a mass of hair. "Oh babe. I completely forgot."  
  
Vanessa pulled back, her hand coming to brush away blonde hair so she could finally see Charity’s face. "Are you serious? Charity, I reminded you last week. We said we'd go into town and make a night of it."  
  
Charity gave her a look. "Babe, I'm so sorry. It just totally slipped my mind and Chas has asked me to work the bar tonight. Her and Paddy are off doing something or other, I dont know."  
  
The smaller woman sighed as she flopped herself down onto her back. Her arms came up, folding across her chest while she pouted up at the ceiling. " _Typical._ I can't believe you forgot. It's like I'm dating a guy again what with the disinterest for special occasions."  
  
" _Dating_? I think we past that point a while back, didn't we babe?"  
  
Vanessa continued to huff. "I got you a card and present an'all. Might aswell of not bothered now."  
  
Charity smirked while her hand reached down the side of her bedside table, grasping onto something she'd slipped there the night before. "Oh well. I might aswell of not got you this then.." she said, bringing her arm around as she turned to face the vet.   
  
Vanessa turned, seeing the offered card. A grin began to form on her lips. "You bugger. You _did_ remember..." she laughed, leaning in to slap her lips against her girlfriends.   
  
"Course I did, babe. Though you should count yourself lucky, yea? Never made the effort in the past for anniversaries and what not. Different with you though, ain't it? You're special and I figure I owe you since this has been the best year of my life, babe."  
  
Vanessa could feel tears threaten in the corners of her eyes. "Aww, for me an'all. And just for the record, I know we're not just dating. I was just being huffy."  
  
"Mmm, that right? Well then I guess I won't cancel the reservation I made us at that new Italians in Hotton tonight."  
  
Vanessa looked back at her surprised. "Have you? Rhona said it was really nice when she met up with one of her old mates there the other week."  
  
"Yea, I know. I over heard you sayin' you wanted to try it so bit the bullet, didn't I?"  
  
"Very sneaky, Ms Dingle but well played." She leant in again, kissing soft lips several times. Pulling back she sat up and began opening her card. As it slipped out of the envelope she looked at the picture of the ice cream before her eyes drifted to the writing beneath. "Lick me til Ice Cream." The vet snorted as she shook her head. "Seriously, Charity? I can hardly put this up on display, can I?"  
  
"I know babe but I saw it in the shop and laughed out loud. Couldn't not buy it for ya. Don't worry..." she opened her bedside table, another card coming into view from its depths. "I got you another one for display purposes."  
  
Vanessa laughed. "You've thought of everythin', haven't you?" She glanced inside the first card, laughing at the short message quoting the Carly Simon classic song. _Nobody does it better, baby you're the best._ "I reckon you could give me a run for my money" she said with a wink. She took the second card which turned out to be pretty cute and soppy, unusually so for Charity. A simple _I love you babe_ was signed inside. She looked down at the taller woman. "I love you too."   
  
Charity smile, reaching her hand out to rub over the vets thigh. "How about we get up and have a quick breakie before you head out to work, eh?"  
  
"Ok. You can open your card and gift while I cook us something up."  
  
Just over an hour later, Vanessa left the pub and headed out on route to the cafe to pick up coffee’s for herself and Rhona. This was the routine she and the other vet had had in place for years, always taking it in turns to fetch the morning wake up beverage.  
  
As she reached the cafe, she noticed a small, what looked to be miniature poodle dressed in a snug jacket, tied to the wood outside the cafe door. "Aww, hello little cutie" she smiled, bending down to stroke the excited pooch. "Have you come for your morning cuppa too?" She spent a few more seconds fussing over the dog until she got up and headed into the shop. Walking through the door, she headed straight over to Brenda, ordering the usual coffee’s. As she waited for them to be made, she looked around and noticed Debbie and Jack in the corner. Smiling, she wandered over. "Morning.."  
  
"Oh, hey Vanessa" Debbie replied. "Morning coffee run?"  
  
"You know it" Vanessa said. "Jack not at school today?"  
  
Debbie shook her head. "He had a temperature in the night, kept coughing so thought it best to keep him home for the day. I've got the day off work so there's no harm."  
  
Vanessa stroked the top of Jack's head as she listened. "So, you thought much more about going to Scotland?"  
  
Debbie sighed. She'd ran it past her mother a couple of weeks earlier that she'd been thinking of taking up an offer of running a garage up in Scotland. Charity had been less than enthusiastic about the idea, as had Sarah who couldn’t bare the thought of being away from her friends at school for God knows how long. "It's all I can think about, Vanessa. It'd be a great opportunity. Quite like the idea of getting out the village aswell, you know? I'm getting itchy feet and need a new challenge."  
  
"I can understand that" Vanessa replied. She knew Debbie hadn't seemed very happy in the village for a while now but she saw how excited Charity’s eldest daughter had seemed when she spoke about the job offer in Scotland. "Look, Debbie, if it's really what you want, then you should go for it."  
  
Debbie raised an eyebrow. "Mum know you're saying this?"  
  
Vanessa's eyes went wide. "You're jokin' right?" She said with a small laugh. "Your mum would understand though, _eventually_. You can't run _your_ life trying to please other people."  
  
"I worry about Sarah."  
  
Vanessa thought on for a few moments. An idea popped into her head. It was probably a stupid idea but she figured she should put it out there. "You could always leave Sarah here?" She watched Debbie frown towards her. "Not alone, _obviously_. I mean, she could stay with us.."  
  
Debbie's immediate reaction was to shake her head. She couldn't possibly entertain the idea of leaving her daughter behind while she moved up to Scotland. It just wasn't feasible. "I don't think that could even work, Vanessa. I mean, mum would never entertain the idea for a start. You’ve already got 3 young’uns between you and there's no more room in the pub anyway."  
  
Vanessa shrugged, realising they were already stretched at the pub as it was.  
  
"Although, if I were to move to Scotland, my house would be free. I guess you guys could move in there to be with her..." she trailed off, thinking she couldn't leave her daughter.   
  
In the mean time, Vanessa ears had pricked up at the suggestion she, Charity and the boys could move into Debbie’s home. They could finally move out of the pub and live in a proper house. Not that she wanted to force Debbie to leave the village and more importantly, her family behind. She watch however as Debbie argued internally at the thought of leaving her daughter behind. "I know its not my place to say that, Debbie. It was just a suggestion. One that would satisfy what you and Sarah wanted and it wouldn’t be forever, would it? Think on it...talk to Sarah. Scotland isn't that far away. Just 2 or 3 hours on the train. She could see you on weekends and school holidays."  
  
Debbie looked at the vet and smiled. "Thanks, Vanessa. It's nice to have someone I can have a rational conversation with. Dad’s all domineering and Mum just flies off the handle at the slightest thing."  
  
Vanessa smiled. "She just loves you, Debbie."  
  
Debbie nodded. "And she loves you. Haven't seen her this happy in... _ever,_ actually" the younger woman said honestly.  
  
The vets smile widened. "It's our one year anniversary today."  
  
"Is it? Mum never said..."  
  
"Yea. She pretended she forgot this morning but she's booked us in at that new Italians in Hotton tonight."  
  
"Vanessa...coffees up" Brenda shouted over.  
  
Quickly retrieving the drinks, she stopped at Debbie's side once more. "Do what makes you happy, Debbie. Life's too short for you to not."  
  
The younger woman nodded. "You've given me food for thought. Enjoy your night, and Vanessa? Please don’t mention this to mum. I wona talk to her myself."  
  
"I promise" the vet replied. Saying their goodbyes, Vanessa headed out the door.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Thats literally the best lasagne I've ever had" Vanessa confessed, placing her fork on the empty plate.  
  
"It wants to be for the price of it."  
  
Vanessa tutted her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "Charity... I'll go halfers if you want."  
  
"Don't be daft, I'm pullin’ your leg. This is my treat." She smiled across the table. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."  
  
"I wish you felt the same way about that cardigan I got you."  
  
Charity rolled her eyes. "Enough about the cardigan. I told you I'd wear it, didn't I?"  
  
"Could have been a bit more enthusiastic about it. It's flamin' cashmere, you know?"  
  
"So you've told me like a hundred times since I opened it." She stuck her tongue out towards the vet who smiled and shook her head. Charity continued to look at her girlfriend, smiling as Vanessa looked back at her.   
  
"What you smilin' at?" The smaller woman asked.  
  
Charity shrugged. "Just you. Can't believe how quick this year's gone over and how ridiculously attached to you I've gotten." The smile she received from her girlfriend was almost dazzling. "You truly are somethin' else, Vanessa Woodfield."  
  
"I can't believe a year ago I thought you were just some crazy, scheming, skank."  
  
"Skank??" Charity said, her mouth hanging open.  
  
Vanessa laughed. "You have been, in the past. Turns out there's alot more to you than meets the eye, though."  
  
"Yea? Well you an'all babe. I thought you were a right air head. Just this pesky, perky cradle snatcher."  
  
Vanessa laughed. "I can't really deny the last bit, can I?"  
  
Charity shook her head, her green eyes twinkling back at the vet. "Shall we grab the bill and get outta here?"  
  
Vanessa nodded. "Fine by me."  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxx  
  
As the taxi drove through the village, something caught Vanessa's eye. "Ugh, hold up. Stop the car" she said, craning her neck to look back towards the cafe. "What the... _Charity_ , that dog was outside the caf this morning and she's still there..." She didn't wait for Charity’s response as she got out the car.  
  
Watching Vanessa jog over towards the cafe, Charity looked at the driver. "Here you go mate, keep the change." Getting out, she pulled the collar up on her coat and started to walk over to her girlfriend and the dog.  
  
"Oh my god, you poor, poor baby" Vanessa cooed as she dropped down in front of the dog. "Please tell me you haven't been here all day?" The dog who was still wearing her coat, jumped up at the vet excitedly just as it had done earlier in the day.   
  
"Poor thing" Charity said, coming up behind the vet. "Has she got a tag on her?"  
  
"Hang on..." Vanessa said as she rolled the collar of the dogs jacket down. "I can't believe someone could leave their dog tied up all day and just forget it. I mean, what kind of person does that?" Taking hold of a rather large locket type tag that was attached to its collar, Vanessa pulled it out from the snug jacket and fumbled with the clasp. "Flamin' heck, it's like tryin' to get into fort Knox." Eventually the clasp came loose and she opened the locket. She frowned as she began reading it's contents.  
  
 _Hi, my name is Doris. My super fit mum has a question to ask. Turn around.  
_ _  
_Confused, Vanessa turned to look behind her. She did a double take as her eyes landed on Charity, knelt down on one knee. Every patch of skin on her body began to tingle. "Wh...what......"  
  
Smiling, Charity slipped a hand in her jacket pocket, producing a little box. Opening it, she showed it's contents to the vet. "Like little Doris said, I've got a question to ask you, babe.."  
  
Vanessa's hand came up to softly cover her mouth. "You're not..."  
  
"I am" Charity smiled back. "Ness...you know, when we first got together, I’d never imagined how quickly you were gona work your way into my heart. As you know I've had a...colourful past, shall we say. Life’s been one big obstacle course and I’ve never been able to catch a break. Yea, I know I've been the maker of alot of my problems, but I thought I was just destined to live life on the edge. Never settling down and certainly never finding someone who I honestly believed to be the love of my life. But then, just over a year ago you came up to me in that club and you gave a shit. For the first time, in a _long_ time someone genuinely cared about my feelin's, with _no_ ulterior motives. And from that moment, I haven't been able to get you out my head. _Damn parasite_."  
  
They both laughed. Tears had started to fall down the vets cheeks while the dog continued to pander to the smaller woman.  
  
"Vanessa, I love you, so so much and I never thought these words word ever leave my mouth but...will you be my wife?"  
  
A choked out sob left Vanessa's mouth. She sniffed back and took a deep breath. "Ofcourse I will..."  
  
A soft sob left Charity’s lips as she smiled widely back at the vet. She picked the ring from the box, took hold of Vanessa left hand and slipped it onto her finger. She brought the smaller woman into a tight hug as they cried on each others shoulder.  
  
The moment was broken by the yap of the small dog at their sides. Vanessa laughed, pulling back and looking down at the dog. "So who does this girl really belong to?"  
  
"She belongs to us, babe. I rescued her from a family a couple of days ago. Their daughter was allergic so the mum came in the pub askin' to put up a flyer for someone to adopt her. Can you believe they called her Fluffy? I mean, what kind of name is that? She’s a dog not a flamin' rabbit."  
  
"So you've adopted her and renamed her Doris?"  
  
"What's wrong with that?"  
  
" _Doris_?" The vet repeated.  
  
Charity shrugged. "Always had a bit of a thing for Doris Day, didn't I..."  
  
Vanessa rolled her eyes but laughed. Looking at the dog she stroked through its curly hair. "Please tell me she hasn't been out here all day.."  
  
Charity gave her a shocked look. "What do you take me for, I'm not _that_ cruel. She's been staying with Debs. I text her this morning tellin' her to go to the caf just before you headed out. Wanted you to see her, didn't I? Then on the way back from the restaurant there, I dialled her number. That was the signal for her to come tie her up again. Was bankin' on you seein' her and thinkin' she'd been stuck there all day. Figured you couldn't say no if I got the help of a cute, fluffy sidekick in the proposal, could ya?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure I'd have still said yes but...Doris is very cute and I can't wait to take her home. Johnny and Moses' are gona love her."   
  
Charity’s hand came up to squeeze the vets shoulder. They leant in, brushing their lips together for several moments. "I love you, babe."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Come on" Charity said. "Let's take Doris back to her new home. Chas is gona flip."  
  
As Vanessa got to her feet, she starred wide eyed back at the taller woman. "You mean she doesn't know?"  
  
"Nope" Charity said before bursting out laughing.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxx


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

After the proposal the previous evening, Charity and Vanessa had decided to keep it quiet until Friday night where they'd asked their friends and closest family to come along for a free drink. Never ones to to turn down free booze, especially with no work the following day, the Dingles aswell as a few others in the village had slowly flocked to the Woolpack after 6.

They were all scattered around the pub, both sitting and standing by the bar top. Even Noah had joined them and was sat at the back of the pub with Samson. When Charity rang the bell, everyone turned their attention to the bar owner, eagerly pondering what the big gathering was for... except for Debbie, who had already known about the proposal.  
  
"Right so, you're probably all wondering why we've asked you to come here tonight with the offering of a free drink..." she started.

"You've won some money.." Zac shouted, to which a few ooo'd and arrr'd.  
  
" _Won_? Knowing her she's probably stolen it from some poor sod" Cain replied, causing everyone to laugh.  
  
Charity stood, hands on her hips looking out at her so called friends and family. "Ugh, excuse me? Are you all lookin' to get barred from here or somethin'?"  
  
"As if we could bar all these lot" Chas said from behind the bar. "Our sales would go right down the gutter."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Charity looked back at her audience. "So if you're all quite finished verbally bashin' me, Vanessa and I have an announcement to make."  
  
"You got her up the duff, have ya?" Sam shouted out.  
  
"Oh for Godsake" Charity said, throwing her arms in the air as everyone continued to laugh.  
  
Deciding to take charge of the announcement, Vanessa put her hand on Charity’s arm. "Let me.."she smiled. Turning to face everyone, she took a deep breath. "Right you bunch of hooligans, as Charity was trying to say we have some news. Now this came as a huge shock to me lastnight but after celebrating our one year anniversary, this beautiful woman by my side here, got down on one knee..." She lifted up her left hand, wiggling her fingers. "...and she put a ring on it."  
  
Shouts of delight and applause filled the pub. Drinks were raised in the air while Tracy bounced forward to embrace the engaged couple in a group hug. "I am so buzzin' for you guys." She pulled back, taking hold of her sisters hand, looking closer at the ring. "Ah, V that's well pretty."  
  
Vanessa grinned, linking her arm through Charity’s. "She said it matches my eyes."  
  
"Yea, it does." She looked at Charity. "Guess I should start calling you sis an'all then, eh?" she said with a laugh.  
  
"Not if you want me to answer you, babe.." Charity said, with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
While Vanessa spoke to her sister, dad and Megan, Charity walked up to Chas who immediately opened her arms to embrace her cousin. "I'm really chuffed for you both."  
  
Pulling out of the hug, Charity smiled. "Thanks babe."  
  
"So you got her a ring aswell as a dog yesterday..."  
  
"I actually got the ring a couple of weeks ago. Been tryin’ to figure out how to pop the question and when that woman came in advertisin' her dog, it seemed like fate to put the 2 together."  
  
Chas grinned back at the blonde. "I can't get over how soft you are these days."   
  
Charity scoffed at her. "No I'm not. Still the same ol' tough nut I've always been, just with a...soft spot for certain blonde vets."  
  
Chas laughed. "It's not a bad thing, Charity. Infact, if anything it's made you a much nicer person to be around."  
  
"Yea well, guess you've Vanessa to thank for that. She's the one that's found that little seed of goodness inside me and made it grow. Now I can't even think about doin' owt remotely bad coz her stupid little face always pop's into me head, doesn't it?"  
  
"Well, I guess it's just aswell you've put a ring on it then, coz that's the kind of influence you need in your life."  
  
For the next half hour, the couple made their way around their friends and family before Debbie pulled her mum over to a booth to talk. "I really am happy for you mum. Vanessa's lovely and obviously has the patience of a saint."  
  
Charity laughed, knowing she couldn't argue with that statement. Debbie in the mean time looked at her mother as she thought of how to approach what she needed to say. "And while we're talking of happiness…” she took a deep breath. “I really need to leave the village, mum."  
  
Charity looked at her and frowned. "You're not gona bang on about Scotland again, are ya?"  
  
Debbie rolled her eyes. "We only _stopped_ talking about it coz you took a hissy fit the other week."  
  
"Because this is your home Debs. You belong here with your dad and me and the kids."  
  
Shaking her head, Debbie sighed. "Nothing's different mum. Everything's the same. Day in, day out, the same old routine. I need a fresh start. A new challenge."  
  
"What makes you think it would be any different in Scotland? Surely it'd be worse coz there's no family around to help you out."  
  
"That's another thing. I need to be able to stand on my own 2 feet for once, away from you and dad. I spoke to Vanessa about it yesterday and she was alot more supportive than you and dad are being."  
  
"She _what_?" The blonde said with a frown as she looked across the bar to where Vanessa was laughing at something Rhona was saying.  
  
"Don't have a go at her, mum. She gets what I'm talkin' about. She knows life is short and we need to take some risks in life. I need that right now. Running that garage up in Scotland could be a great opportunity for me. To finally do something on my own...and yea, maybe it won't work out, but what if it does? Do you not want me to be happy, mum?"  
  
"Ofcourse I do. I just don't get why you think living miles and miles away from me would make you happy?"  
  
Debbie sighed. "It's got nothing to do with me wanting to get away from you. This is about _me_. About what _I_ want."  
  
Charity shook her head slightly, really not enjoying the direction the conversation was going. "And what about Sarah? Last I heard she wanted nothing to do with the move."  
  
"Well, this is the other thing I wanted to talk to you about. I wondered how you'd feel about moving into Jacobs Fold with Vanessa and the kids...and looking after Sarah?"  
  
Charity looked at her open mouthed. "So what, you wona leave and put me on 24/7 babysitting duty an'all?"  
  
"She's hardly a baby mum. She's a teenager and she's no bother really. Spends half her life engrossed in that phone of hers. I spoke to her about it lastnight." She smiled, remembering the heart to heart she'd had with her daughter the previous evening. "I felt like I was talking to another adult. She was so mature. She knows how much I want to give this move a chance and she wants me to do it. She quite likes the idea of living with you and Vanessa aswell. Think she quite likes your wife to be. She's _cool_ apparently. Well, cooler than _you_ at least." She smiled when Charity gave her a look.  
  
The blonde got lost in her thoughts for a few moments, trying to quell the ache she felt in her chest. "How long would you plan on stayin' up there?"  
  
Debbie shrugged. "A year maybe, with an option to extend." She watched as her mum huffed. "It's not like I'm moving abroad mum. It's only up the road really. I'd still come down to visit loads and you's could all come up for weekend breaks. Believe me mum, the thought of leaving Sarah behind is killing me but if she really doesn't want to go, I won't force her. I don't want to forsake her happiness for my own. I really think she'd enjoy living with you guys and I think it would also be nice for you and Ness to have your own place. Must be hard being all crammed in at the pub here and now there’s Doris to think about too."  
  
Charity shrugged. "Think Doris quite enjoys being the pubs mascot already" she said, looking over to where Paddy was sat on a bar stool with Doris sitting happily on his lap.  
  
"This could really work out for both of us mum. Can you please just give this a chance? For me...?"  
  
Charity looked at her daughter and felt tears begin to form in her eyes. She blamed Vanessa for this weakened resistance. She never used to be this emotional. "I'd do anything for you, Debs. You know that."  
  
Debbie raised an eyebrow. "So, is that a yes?"  
  
Sighing, Charity shrugged. "If it's what you really want, babe. I'll support you. I'd have to talk to Vanessa about moving and taking care of Sarah first though."  
  
"It was actually Vanessa that suggested the idea."  
  
Charity's eyes went wide. "What? So she talked to you, _behind_ my back and said it would be a good idea for you to swan off and leave your daughter in our care?"  
  
"Mum, calm down. She wasn't meaning to go behind your back. We were just talking. Don't be mad at her alright? If she's gona be my future step mum, I should be allowed to talk to her privately aswell. She's allowed to have an opinion."  
  
"But she never said anything to me yesterday…"  
  
"Yea coz I told her not to. Seriously mum, she's a good egg. You should count yourself lucky, yea? While you're all jump in head first and irrational, she's calm and reasonable."  
  
"Can you ever say owt nice about me?" Charity huffed.  
  
Debbie reached her hand across the table. "You're a good mum. I know we haven't always seen eye to eye but I honestly don't know what I'd do without you. And I love you so much, mum."  
  
That was all it took for Charity’s tears to spill over her lids. "Oh babe, come 'ere" she said, inviting her daughter in for a hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes, making promises of always keeping in touch.  
  
A little while later, Charity made her way over to the bar. She poured herself a vodka before leaning across the end of the bar, getting lost in her thoughts.   
  
"This is meant to be a happy occasion yet here you are, downing vodka by yourself and lookin' all indifferent."  
  
Charity looked up at her fiancè, regarding her for several moments. "So, were you ever gona mention that you told my daughter to move to Scotland and leave us with her child?"  
  
Nerves suddenly swept through Vanessa's body. "Ugh, I.. Well, I just..."  
  
"She just told me everything Vanessa so spare me, yea?"  
  
"I told her she needed to do what made her happy and she isn’t happy here, Charity. She wants more for her life and it isn't fair for you to tell her she can't do something. She isn't a child anymore."  
  
Charity took a sip of her vodka. "Yea, I know. I'm not mad at you, not really. I just wish you'd told me you'd spoken to her."  
  
"She asked me not to. I wanted to give Debbie the chance to talk to you herself. Has she decided she actually wants to go?"  
  
"Looks that way."  
  
Vanessa reached out putting a hand over her fiancé's. "It won't be forever. I realise it's hard and I'm sure if Johnny ever decided to move away when he's older, it would break me but we can't stop them from spreading their wings and living their own lives."  
  
"Yea I get that. It’s just, I already missed so much of her life when she was growing up. I thought her comin’ back here a few years ago, we had a second chance. I thought I’d always be there for her. Im just…I’m really gona miss her."  
  
Leaning in, Vanessa embraced the taller woman. "I know, babe."  
  
Pulling out of the hug, Charity sighed. "So, looks like you and I are moving." Vanessa raised her eyebrows, realising they must be moving to Jacobs fold after all. "Our own place" Charity continued. "Well, sort of. Just you me and the kids. And Doris."  
  
Just then, the dog in question ran around the bar towards them. Bending down, Vanessa scooped her up. "What do you say Doris, you wona live in Jacobs Fold with your mum’s?" Doris licked her face excitedly.  
  
"Think that's a yes, babe."  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Opening the door to the vets, Charity smiled towards the older lady behind the desk. "Alright Pearl, Vanessa out the back?" she asked as she closed the door.

"She is, yes" Pearl replied. "Do you have an appointment?"  
  
Charity laughed slightly. "Well do you see a dog at my heel or a parrot on my shoulder?"  
  
"No, I _don't._ If you don't have a sick animal then I'm afraid you can't go through."  
  
The blonde scoffed. "Since when did vets start hiring bouncers?"  
  
Having heard her fiancés voice, Vanessa appeared from round the other room. "Alright" she smiled, coming to stand in front of the taller woman.  
  
"Yea, babe" Charity replied. "Was gona come through but your _bouncer_ here told me I wasn't allowed."  
  
As the 2 younger women looked at her, Pearl tutted as she removed her glasses. "We have a busy surgery today. There's no time for the 2 of you to be _canoodling_ and what not back there."  
  
Charity laughed while Vanessa pursed her lips at her receptionist. "What do you think we are, Pearl? _Horny teenagers_?" The vet asked her.  
  
"Actually, I overheard Paddy telling Rhona he was sick of walking in on the lesbians... _going at it._ "  
  
"Thats coz we _live_ with him" Vanessa defended. "And when he says _going at it,_ he means kissing. Jeeze."  
  
"Dont know babe, there's been a few times we've been doin' a bit more than kissin'" Charity laughed, receiving a _shhh_ and a swat on the arm from the vet. "Anyway, as of tonight, the Padster won't have to worry about walkin' in on any girl on girl action coz me and the missus here are moving into Debs' place."  
  
Pearl nodded. "So I heard. Just aswell really. A pub is no place to bring up your children."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Vanessa tugged on Charity’s arm, leading her through to the other room. Coming into the back room, she closed the door, knowing full well Pearl would be listening in if she didn't. "So, to what do I owe this pleasure?"  
  
Charity stepped up to the other woman, slinking her arms around her waist. "Missed ya, didn't I? Plus, you forgot to give me something before you left."  
  
Vanessa frowned while her own arms circled around her fiancé's shoulders. "Did I?"  
  
"Mhmm.." Leaning in, Charity dipped her head, capturing the vets lips. They kissed for several moments before Vanessa pulled back.  
  
"I think this is the exact sort of thing Pearl was wanting to stop."  
  
"Pearl, _shmearl._ Nosey wench is just sour coz she ain't getting any." She tightened her grip around Vanessa's waist. "So, you lookin' forward to moving in to our new place later?"  
  
"I really am. I've actually been dreaming for the last 3 weeks how great it's gona be to be able to walk around the house and not have Bear or Paddy or Chas under our feet. I can walk around in my nightie or even just my bra."  
  
"Steady on, babe. I mean, I don't have any complaints about that but there's still gona be a teenage lad in the house and I don't want him fantasizin’ about his future step mum."  
  
Vanessa laughed. "Yea, you're right. Still, just having that bit extra privacy. I can't wait." She leant up again, pecking Charity’s lips several times.  
  
"I best head off. Gona go see Debbie and Jack off in half an hour."  
  
"Oh, I'll come with you. I haven't got another client for an hour or so."  
  
"Not what Pearl said."  
  
Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Pearl _shmearl_."  
  
Half an hour later, the 2 women were at the side of Debbie’s car saying their goodbyes. It had taken 3 weeks for Debbie to get her affairs in order and also get her father on side with the move. The garage she would be working at in Scotland also had a flat above it so she already had a place to stay when she arrived there.  
  
Holding her daughter tight, Charity sighed. "You'll ring me when you get there, yea?"  
  
"Course I will, mum. I'm always gona be on the other end of the phone. You can ring me any time."  
  
"You might regret saying that" Vanessa said with a wink.  
  
Charity looked at her fiancé and grinned before looking back at Debbie. "Drive safe, Debs. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." With a final hug, Debbie got in the car, started up the engine and began her journey out of the village.  
  
Charity and Vanessa continued to wave until Debbie’s car was out of sight. Hearing the taller woman sigh, Vanessa snaked an arm around her waist. "Hey, it's OK. We can go up there over the next couple of weeks if you want? See how she's settled."  
  
Charity nodded. "Yea, I'd like that." She looked behind them towards Jacobs fold. "Wona have a look round at what she's left for us?" Smiling, Vanessa took Charity’s hand and led her towards their new place.  
  
Coming into the house, they found Debbie had obviously left the big stuff like sofas, tables the microwave and TV but there was no longer a toaster or kettle on the far bench. "I can pop into Hotton this afternoon. Pick us up the essentials before I start to bring the rest of our stuff over. I'll get the kids to help when they finish school an'all."  
  
"Good idea. I'll try get off work as early as I can too. The place will be upside down for a few days but by the weekend, hopefully we can sit back and relax. Maybe grab a takeaway and have a movie night with the kids? Just our little family."  
  
Charity grinned. "Can't wait, babe. Infact..." she made a point of looking around the room. "Correct me if I'm wrong but, we seem to be alone right now, aren't we?"  
  
Vanessa grinned as she felt the bar owner walk her backwards toward the sofa. She let out a squeal as she felt Charity’s strong hands push her over the side of the sofa. While she manoeuvred herself further along the cushions on her elbows, Charity all but pounced on top of her. Hands wasted no time in sliding beneath the vets top, groping at her skin and bra clad breasts. "Uhhh, I've gotta get back to work" Vanessa half protested.  
  
"We'll only be 5 minutes. 10 tops" Charity told her, all the while kissing and sucking at the smaller woman's neck. "Pearl can hold the fort."  
  
Getting lost in all things Charity, Vanessa pushed her right knee in between her fiancé's legs, grinding herself against a strong thigh. When Charity lifted her head, Vanessa moved her own up, capturing her lips in a hard kiss.  
  
Just as they were really getting into it, the front door opened. Detaching their lips with an audible pop, Charity lifted her head up, looking over the back of the sofa.  
  
Debbie came to a halt a few steps away, seeing her mother and Vanessa's current position. "Seriously guys, what are you...horny teenagers?"  
  
"Eh, excuse me. This is our place now. Ever heard of knockin'?"  
  
"Well _excuse_ me. Just realised I forgot to show you how to work the heating."  
  
Charity frowned. "And you couldn't have explained it over the phone later?"  
  
"Wish I had now. Could have done without seeing my mother get hot and heavy on the sofa with the friendly local vet."  
  
Picking up a cushion from behind Vanessa's head, Charity threw it towards her daughter who caught it easily. "When I eventually come back home, I'm gona need to disinfectant every inch of this place, aren't I?"  
  
"Yea. _Every_ inch babe. Somethin' for you to look forward to."  
  
"Hmm, bye Vanessa" Debbie said as she backed away to the door.  
  
"Yea, by Debbie. Drive safe."  
  
When the front door closed again, Charity looked back down at the flushed vet. "Now, where were we?"  
  
As the taller woman went in for the kiss again, Vanessa held her up. "Moods gone. I'm goin' back to work."  
  
"What? Oh come on babe." She forced herself back down, easily breaking through Vanessa’s restraint. Her lips began caressing the soft skin on the vets neck and below her ear. "You know I can easily get you back in the mood." She accentuated her point by beginning to grind her hips down into her fiancé's.   
  
With the mixture of Charity moving against her centre aswell as her hand groping her breast and breathing heavily into her ear, Vanessa began to feel her desire rise once more. Her own hands gripped at the taller woman's hip, pulling her down harder into her.  
  
Ten minutes later, they both lay gasping for breath after a particularly intense mutual climax. Vanessa brushed several strands of hair from her sweaty face with her left hand, her right hand still tightly clasped between Charity’s legs.   
  
"See babe, don't you feel alot better now you've ridden your body of all that tension?"  
  
Smiling up at the ceiling, Vanessa nodded. "You're gona hear no complaints from me." Wiggling the 2 fingers that were still deep inside the taller woman, she laughed as Charity whimpered, pulling the hand from her pants.   
  
"Still sensitive" Charity told her.  
  
"We really are a couple of horny teenagers" Vanessa mused.  
  
"Hey, were engaged and about to move into a new place. We're entitled to be excited."  
  
Vanessa smiled back up at the taller woman before breaking their moment. "I best get back to the surgery."  
  
Charity lifted her top half, leaning herself on her elbow. "Yea alright. Guess I'll pop into town then come back and start moving stuff over."  
  
"It'll keep you busy til it's time to get the kids."  
  
"I'm like a proper little house wife now, aren't I?"  
  
"Not yet but maybe soon. Would be nice to start planning when we want to get married."  
  
"How about we get this move over and done with first then we'll start planning on makin' you a Dingle, eh?"  
  
Vanessa frowned. "You don't wona be a Woodfield?"  
  
Charity furrowed her brows. "No offence babe but...not really. It's got no real meaning behind it, does it? I mean, it's your step dad's name for a start. Dingle however means something around here and no, not just scheming and double crossing before you say" she added, causing Vanessa to laugh. "Us Dingles stick up for one another. We have each others backs. Dingle means family and I want you to be a part of that."  
  
Vanessa smiled back up at the other woman. "I want to be a part of that too." They kissed for a few moments before Vanessa pushed her back. "Does that mean I'm gona have to drink out of a welly boot before I can be accepted into the Dingle family?"  
  
Charity shrugged a shoulder. "Its Dingle code, babe. We _all_ have to do it. Tell you what though, I'll make sure it a shiny new boot, just for you, yea?"  
  
Laughing, Vanessa played with a lock of Charity’s hair that had fallen around her face. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're all staying safe and have gotten the chance to enjoy some sunshine today. Almost at the end of this story now. A little family time ahead, with a bit of fluff and smut thrown in for good measure. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 22

Waking up, Charity immediately became aware of the ache around her back and shoulders. Perched on her side at the edge of the bed, realisation struck her once again at why she was in so much pain. Swinging her legs off the mattress and getting herself into a sitting position, she looked over her shoulder, her eyes landing on the 3 other people in the king size bed. They'd been in Debbie’s house for 4 nights now and this was the 4th night that Moses and Johnny had come to sleep in bed with the couple. It seemed the move had unsettled the 2 younger boys and neither felt comfortable enough yet to sleep in their bedroom.

Taking in a lungful of air, her jaw widened as a yawn crept up on her. She looked back at the boys who it seemed were laying like starfishes in between herself and Vanessa. Getting up, she rounded the bed. Seeing just enough room on Vanessa's edge, she lifted the duvet, manoeuvring herself back onto the mattress.

The movement roused the other woman, who turned her head towards the bar owner."What’s wrong?"  
  
When her body was wrapped around Vanessa's side, Charity propped her head up in the palm of her hand. "Moses all but had me pushed out the bed over there."  
  
Vanessa glanced behind, smiling as she looked at the 2 boys with more than enough room on the mattress.  
  
"Babe, we seriously need to stop them comin' in 'ere. I'm wakin' up every mornin' feeling like I've gone 10 rounds with Tyson Fury. It's not funny..." she whispered when Vanessa smirked at her.  
  
"Sorry. It just seems like they're always trying to snuggle closer to _you_. I've had loads of room all night again."  
  
"Yea, alright for some, ain't it?! Guess we know who the favourite mother bear is, eh? Seriously though, tonight they need to go into their own beds and stay there _all_ night. Enough’s enough. I mean, we've been here 4 nights now and were yet to have sex, minus that quickie on the sofa the other day."  
  
Vanessa frowned as she whispered back. "You saying you didn't enjoy the quickie?"  
  
"Course I did, babe but that was just a starter, wasn't it? The amuse-bouche if you will."  
  
"Mmm. You goin' all French on me?" Vanessa said with a smirk.  
  
"Yea. Got many talents, me. Anyway, like I said that was nothing. I want the main course....and the dessert for that matter and I can't get that with these 2 in 'ere all the time."  
  
"They'll settle soon enough. Dad and Megan are taking them to the zoo for the day so they'll no doubt be dead tired tonight."  
  
"One can only hope. We still having that take-out and movie night with them all later?"  
  
Vanessa nodded. "Yea. Think it'll be nice for the 6 of us to spend some quality time together. Before that though, I was thinkin' once dad picks the boys up, you and I could pop into town? Grab a bit of lunch and...pick you out an engagement ring..."  
  
Charity smiled, rubbing her hand over the blondes stomach. "You don't have to buy me one, babe."  
  
"Yea I do. We're engaged Charity. Both of us. You should absolutely have a ring on your finger too."  
  
"You wantin' everyone to know I'm spoken for, are ya?"  
  
Vanessa grinned. "That an'all" she said with a wink. "Seriously though, Noah and Sarah are out with their friends today and we've got the day off so why don't we make a day of it? Ring, lunch and maybes a little retail therapy?"  
  
"Well when you put it like that, babe. Never can resist a bit of retail therapy." Leaning in, she brushed their lips together.   
  
Eventually pulling out of the kiss, Vanessa looked at the boys. "How about we leave these 2 here and go make a start on breakfast?"  
  
Slipping out of the bed, Charity stretched her limbs. "How about I go soothe these aching muscles under a hot shower and _you_ go make a start on breakfast?"  
  
Following the taller woman off the bed, Vanessa rubbed her hands up and down Charity’s sides before she passed. "Deal, _Grandma_."  
  
Narrowing her eyes, Charity watched the smaller woman wink back at her as she left the room.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Bringing a fork full of salad to her mouth, Vanessa’s eyes watched Charity opposite her. She smiled as she caught the other woman admiring the ring they'd just bought from the jewellers. As she chewed, green eyes looked over and met blue. Swallowing the food, Vanessa spoke. "You like it then?"  
  
Charity grinned. "Babe, I love it. It's the most beautiful engagement ring I've ever had."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment seeing as you've been married a million times then."  
  
The taller woman rolled her eyes before she looked down at the ring again. "Slight exaggeration babe but yea, take it as a huge compliment." She reached for her half glass of wine, looking over the rim as she took a small sip. "I know I've said it before, babe but this engagement is so different to any other I've had in the past. I really see a future for us. A happily ever after. I don't wona marry you out of convenience or as some sort of ploy. I _genuinely_ love you and wona be with you for the rest of my life."  
  
Vanessa looked over at her fiancé with nothing but love in her eyes. Putting her fork down, she reached across the table. "You say the sweetest things to me, Charity. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside coz before we got together, I'd have never of imagined the hard, sarcastic owner of the Woolpack could ever be this open and soft about her feelings."  
  
Charity’s hand slipped over Vanessa's while she smiled back at her. "No, _she_ wouldn't and I wouldn't be like this for anyone else. This side of me is for you only, Ness. You're privy to all my personalities now. Does it not scare you off a bit?"  
  
Vanessa laughed. "No, ‘course not. I love every single side to my complex future wife."  
  
Grinning, Charity squeezed the vets hand before they both went back to eating their lunch. A minute or so later, Charity began to laugh slightly. "Babe, do you remember that time you sold your knitting skills to Rishi?"  
  
Rolling her eyes, Vanessa shook her head. "Laugh it up, Charity. It's a skill, alright?"  
  
Charity held up her hands. "Hey, I'm not judging babe. I'm just thinkin' I should have realised then that you were a girl that was good with her hands. Thing was, I'd never looked at you in that way before. Funny how things change, isn't it? How a mere punter in the pub who I barely talked to can one day, suddenly become one of the most important people in my life."  
  
"That's the game of life, isn't it? Never know what's around the corner. Who knows, you might become a champion knitter yourself one day. You'll be makin' scarves and tea pot cosy’s all over the joint."  
Charity scoffed. "No babe, for all I'm good with my hands, I can't imagine I’d be any good at knitting."  
  
"How do you know if you don't try?"  
  
The taller woman sighed. "Ugh, were gona become _that_ couple, aren't we? The couple that spend their Friday night's in front of the telly knitting jumpers and scarves for the kids."  
  
"Well you _are_ a grandma. It's what grandma's do."  
  
"Yea, _I_ might be a grandma but what's your excuse?"  
  
"Old before my time, I guess. It's actually quite therapeutic."  
  
Raising her eyebrow back at her fiancé, Charity picked her fork back up. "I'll take your word for it, babe."  
  
xxxxxxxx  
  
After their morning and early afternoon outing, Charity and Vanessa returned home to find Noah as usual engrossed in his video game after getting in from Samson’s. They spent a couple of hours getting cleaning and washing done before Frank and Megan brought 2 very tired little boys back home just before 5. Deciding the younger 2 probably wouldn't make it through a movie, they made a quick picky tea for them and spent some time talking about the animals they'd seen at the zoo. After that it was a team effort to get the boys washed, dressed and put into bed by half 6. They read them a story but within mere minutes, both boys had fallen fast asleep. Sharing a smile, they left the room.

Back downstairs they let Sarah and Noah pick a movie while Charity rang in a couple of pizza’s. An hour later, pizza boxes and fries were laid out on the table in front of the telly. Before they started the movie, they got into easy conversation and the women learned Sarah had face-timed her mother earlier.

“Mum said she’s in tonight if you wona give her a ring later?”

Taking a bite out of her pizza slice, Charity nodded. “Will do, after the movie.”

Sarah noticed the ring on Charity’s finger for the first time. “Granny, that rings well nice.” Charity smiled, holding out her hand to look at the ring for the 100th time that day. “I know. Vanessa picked it out earlier.”

Sarah looked over at the vet. “You’ve got good taste.”

“Course she does, she's going out with me isn't she?” Charity input.

Noah scoffed. “Thought she was a bit deluded myself like” he jested, causing Sarah and Vanessa to grin.

“Oi. Do you wona watch this movie or would you rather get sent to your room?” 

“He's right though” Sarah replied. “Vanessa’s obviously got alot of patience to put up with you. Though to be fair, you have gotten a bit nicer since you's got together.”  
  
"Yea, guess she's rubbing off on you" Noah put in.  
  
Charity couldn't argue. “Yea well, she might have a little something to do with it, I guess. Don't think I don't realise you're liking her alot more than me these days either, coz I _do_ realise.” Noah and Sarah grinned back at her before reaching for another slice of pizza.

“It's just my natural charm” Vanessa said. “They're victims to it, just like you've been.” Charity raised an eyebrow. "Ok so maybe not _exactly_ like you've been.”  
  
Charity smiled, shaking her head. She looked over at her son. “You likin’ living here?”

“Yea it's alright. I slept over a few times anyway, remember. It’s nice to be away from Bear and that screaming baby anyhow.”  
  
Charity nodded in agreement before turning to Sarah. “You feel alright, Sarah?” 

“Yea, you're not as strict as mum so it's quite nice.”  
  
Charity frowned. “Don't think just coz little old granny is here that your gona get away with a load of crap mind. Where do you think your mum got her strictness from?”

“From grumpy..” 

“Pfft, _Cain_? Not likely. Stubbornness and moodiness maybe, but I was always the boss there.”  
  
Vanessa cleared her throat. “Bit of pot calling the kettle there, Charity. You're possibly one of the most _stubborn_ and _moody_ people I've ever met.” 

“I agree” Noah said with a smirk.

“Yea alright, is this bash mum night tonight, is it?”  
  
They all laughed before Vanessa leaned in and kissed Charity’s cheek. “How about we start this movie off, eh kids?”  
  
Xxxxxxxxxx  
  
Her legs finally stiffened while wave after wave of pleasure engulfed her body. She gasped in the crook of Charity’s neck while strong fingers continue to caress inside her. “God, Charity, don't stop” she gasped, her hips jerking down hungrily.

“I won't” Charity replied from beneath the vet. Her hand moved eagerly and with ease through the abundance of wetness spilling from inside her fiancé. “You're so hot, babe” she whispered in Vanessa's ear before engulfing it between her lips. She sucked at the lobe, adding to the sensations already claiming Vanessa's body.  
  
"Oh shit, _Charity_ , I'm comin' again" she almost squealed into the otherwise quiet room.  
  
"Shh, babe. Don't want the kids hearin' that, do we?" She held on tight to Vanessa's body while the smaller woman shuddered in her arms. She felt her own desire rise once more as a strong thigh brushed repeatedly against her clit. She clamped her thighs tight around the milky leg between them, gyrating her hips eagerly to feel more friction. "Ness, I'm so close" she whispered.   
  
Though her entire body felt like jelly, Vanessa summoned all the strength she had and moved her hand between their bodies, guiding it where Charity needed her most. Unintelligible sounds left her mouth as she sank her fingers deep inside her fiancé. She felt Charity’s hands clench at the skin on her arse and neck. Her hand moved with purpose, finally bringing the other woman to another toe curling climax.  
  
Moments passed before they both finally collapsed in a heap. For a minute or so nothing else could be heard save for the heavy breathing coming from the 2 women on the bed. Eventually, Vanessa lifted her head, looking down and seeing a satisfied smirk on the bar owners face. "You look how I feel" she told her.  
  
"Mmm. You must feel pretty chilled out then, babe coz that was some seriously hot sex you've just given me."  
  
The vets body bounced slightly on top of the other woman's as she laughed. She dipped her head, leaving several kisses on Charity’s lips. "Ditto." She slid her body off to the side, a long content sigh leaving her lips as she settled on her back. " _Finally_ , all is right with the world again."  
  
Charity turned on to her side, propping her head up as she looked at her fiancé. "I don't know how I've been with so many guys when its never compared to havin' sex with a woman."  
  
Vanessa turned her head to look at her fiancè. "How many other women we talkin' about?"  
  
Charity shrugged, thinking back on her time with Zoe and the random women she'd hooked up with during her prison days. "Only 3 or 4. None of them compare to what we have though, Ness. With everyone else it was just a physical thing, you know? With you, it's emotional aswell as physical. Makes for a much more _intense_ connection."  
  
Vanessa smiled, her eyes shifting between green eyes and her lips. "Well, I've been with my fair share of guys an'all but you're the only woman I've ever had sex with. I wonder if it'd be this satisfying with another woman?"  
  
"Trust me, babe, it _wouldn't_ be. What we've got is somethin' else. It's _special_. So don't even think about swannin' off to test that theory."  
  
Grinning, Vanessa turned onto her side, mirroring Charity’s stance. "I'm not goin' anywhere." Her free hand began to caress the naked skin of Charity’s hip. "You tired?"  
  
Charity shook her head slightly. "Not really."  
  
With a smile, Vanessa leaned forward, pushing Charity onto her back before she climbed back on top of her.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the penultimate chapter now. Thanks for reading :-)

Chapter 23

"Right babe, here you go. One _large_ tea made especially by me, for my little woman" Charity said as she put the cup and saucer on the bar top.

Vanessa smiled thankfully back at her fiancé before taking a quick sip. "Mmm" she moaned. "Tastes great, thanks love."  
  
Charity leaned her elbows on the bar top. "Well, its better than that dish water you generally serve up at least."  
  
"Ugh, _excuse me_. You're always havin' a go about how I make tea."  
  
"Can hardly call it tea when you barely give the tea bag enough time to diffuse, babe. You need to be leavin' it to stew for 3 to 5 minutes, none of this dip in and dip out malarkey."  
  
Vanessa huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "If you don't stop dissin’ my tea makin' skills, you won't be gettin' any _dippin' in and out_ from me for a while."  
  
The bar owner snorted as she laughed at her fiancé's response. "Oh babe, I love you."  
  
The huffy façade Vanessa had put in place quickly crumbled as she smirked back at the taller woman. "Love you too."  
  
Charity leaned over, indicating for Vanessa to meet her half way. Their lips met for only a second before Charity's phone vibrated on the bar top. Looking down at the screen she found a text from Noah. Swiping off the lock she read the message out. "Noah’s sayin' Samson’s asked him to stop over there tonight." She looked up at the blonde. "Hey, if we can get rid of the boys, we'd have the place to ourselves for the night."  
  
Vanessa frowned at the other woman. "Charity, they're _our kids._ We can't just _get rid of them._ "  
  
"Ah come on babe, how often do we get the place to ourselves? I'm sure your dad and Megan would have them? Give little Eliza someone to play with."  
  
With it being half term at school, Sarah had gone up to Scotland to spend the week with her mum and Jack. They'd all travelled up there a couple of times over the last 2 month's and Debbie had returned for the weekend a few weeks earlier. So far, the move was proving to be exactly what Charity's eldest had hoped for. Sarah was enjoying living with her Grandmother and Vanessa and was proving to be a great help with looking after the 2 younger boys when Charity and Vanessa had to work late or on a weekend.  
  
Eventually Vanessa relented. "Alright, I'll ask but don't get your hopes up."  
  
"Too late, babe. Already thinkin' about all the things I'm gona do to you tonight, aren't I? In the kitchen, in the living room, against the front door..."  
  
The vet rolled her eyes but a smile graced her lips. "Or we could actually spend some time planning the wedding…"  
  
Charity sighed, already feeling overwhelmed by the organising they were yet to even start. "Doesn't have to be anything big, does it babe? I mean, I don't need a big brass band to tell the world how much I love you, do I?"  
  
Vanessa shrugged. "You might have been married like a gazillion times Charity but this will be the first and hopefully _only_ wedding I get. I want it to be special."  
  
Charity reached out, taking her fiancé's hand in her own. "Yea and it will be. Wouldn't you much rather have a low key wedding, just us and some friends and family then we put our money into having a bloody amazing honeymoon somewhere nice?"  
  
Vanessa pondered the taller woman's words. "Yea, I guess you're right. We don't need to spend thousands on venues and decorations when we could use this place for a reception."  
  
Chas over heard the back end of their conversation and moved closer. "Oh, you planning on using this place for a good ol' knees up?" she smiled.   
  
"Yea, maybes..." Charity replied.  
  
"Have you thought of where you could have the actual wedding? You could always have the Dingle barn cleaned out. You could get it decorated right nice with fairy lights and what not, proper rural setting. Bodes well what with you being a vet and..." She looked from Vanessa to Charity. "...you're a bit... _animal like._ Think it would be really beautiful."  
  
"Eh, back up a sec, babe. Did you just call me an animal?!"  
  
Chas gave her a pointed look. "You tellin' me you haven't behaved like a wild animal in the past?"  
  
Charity's mouth opened and closed a couple of times. "Yea, _in the past_. Past tense babe. Nothin' but a clean cut housewife these days, right Ness?"  
  
Vanessa smiled. "Yea, I can't complain really. She keeps a tidy house. Sometimes I'm barely finished in the shower and she's there, scraping the condensation off the plastic wall slats and windows."  
  
"They cause mould if its left" Charity defended. "Anyway, despite the dig" she said, narrowing her eyes at Chas. "I quite like the idea of using the barn. Could be quite romantic and would certainly save us some money so we can book a nice honeymoon. We'll have to take the kids like. Make it a family holiday. Oh, we could even ask Tracy to tag along then she could look after the kids so we could have a bit alone time at some point?"  
  
Vanessa nodded. "I’m sure if we pay for her, Tracy would absolutely jump at that idea."  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxx  
  
When Charity came through the front door after her day shift later that afternoon, she found Vanessa on the sofa with Johnny and Moses. She couldn't help but feel slightly deflated by the fact her fiancé hadn't managed to get the boys out of the house for the night. Closing the door she smiled as the boys both turned from their cartoon on the TV and looked over the back of the sofa at her. "Alright monkey's" she said, moving into the living room.  
  
"Hey" Vanessa replied, finally taking her eyes from the laptop that was perched on her knees.  
  
Leaning her forearms against the back of the sofa, the bar owner left a kiss on top of the vets head. "So you decided not to get the sprogs babysat tonight then?"  
  
" _Tried_ , everyone's busy. So those scenarios you had planned will have to wait" she replied, giving her fiancé a little wink.  
  
Sighing, Charity looked at the screen. "What you lookin' for?"  
  
"Well, I've been busy planning our honeymoon if you must know. How does 10 days in Paris sound to you?"  
  
The taller woman raised her eyebrows. "Paris? The city of love? Bit cliché babe but I love it."  
  
Vanessa rolled her eyes before telling the other woman to come and sit beside her. Rounding the sofa, Charity leant in, tickling both Moses’ and Johnny’s sides, causing them both to squirm and giggle, before she sat herself on the other side of the vet.

"Right, so... I was speaking to Tracy and my dad earlier. I told them we'd decided on a low key wedding followed by a big honeymoon. As much as I want to have a romantic time away with you, I don't really like the idea of leaving Johnny for 10 days. So, I asked them if they fancied tagging along. That way, we can have a few days in Disneyland with the kids, then Tracy, Dad, Megan and Eliza will fly back with them while we have a few days exploring the more romantic side of Paris. Take a trip up the Eiffel tower, cruise along the river Seine and if we time it right, we could enjoy the Christmas markets."  
  
Swinging an arm around the vets shoulders, Charity squeezed her in. "Sounds like you've got it all figured out, babe."  
  
"Well, this was just my initial plan. You're welcome to have some input if you don't like the sound of it or..."  
  
Charity cut her off. "I love the sound of it, babe. You, me, Paris. What’s not to like? The kids are gona love it an'all."  
  
Vanessa smiled widely back at her fiancé. "Yea? I'm so happy you said that coz I've been getting more and more excited as the afternoons gone on."  
  
Charity continued to hug the smaller woman when a thought popped into her head. "We're not paying for Frank, Megan and Tracy, are we?"  
  
"No, don't worry. Dad and Megan are footin' that bill. We just need to look after our own. We'll have to take the kids out of school ofcourse so we'll need to get permission for that. We'll pay for Sarah aswell. Don't want Debbie forkin' out for it. Unless you'd like her and Jack to come along too?"  
  
Charity shrugged. "I can ask her. As long as you and me get some time to ourselves, I don't care if the whole village comes with us."  
  
"Great. Well, the sooner we figure it all out and book it, the cheaper it'll be." She looked back at the taller blonde. "You can show me some more of the French language you know."  
  
Charity laughed. "Oh babe, I've a feeling you'll be a bit disappointed in that department, but I do know of something else very French that we can do, right now in fact." She leant in, capturing the vets lips.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks later, Charity was sat in the living room along with Sarah and Noah watching TV when the front door opened. “Hello, family” Vanessa said merrily, coming through and closing the door behind her. She walked towards the sofa, her steps seemingly a bit wayward.

Charity looked over her shoulder, watching as Vanessa rounded the sofa. “Alright, babe. You’re home sharp. Thought you, Tracy and Rhona were havin’ an all nighter in town?”

Flopping down in between Charity and Noah on the sofa, Vanessa’s whole body slumped into the cushions. “We’ve been out ages and I couldn’t drink anymore.” She took in a deep breath, her head bobbing off to the side. Her eyes eventually looked lazily at Charity. “Have I ever told you how beautiful your eye’s are, Charity?” She began to strain her neck, attempting to kiss the other woman.

Sarah’s brows knitted together as she smirked at the vet. “Vom central” the young girl said. “She’s proper drunk.”

Giving up on her attempt at kissing her fiancé, Vanessa looked at Sarah. “Isn’t it passed your bedtime?”

Noah frowned. “Its not even 9 o’clock yet. You only went out at 5 and look at the state of you..” he said with a smirk.

Charity put her hand on the vets thigh. “She’s only small guys. Her body can only accommodate so much alcohol.”

“It was the _shots_ ” Vanessa said angrily. “Tracy just kept givin’ ‘em to me. Charity, did I tell you I hate shots? You wouldn’t make me do them, would you?”

“No, babe. I wouldn’t do that to you.”

Smiling goofily, Vanessa turned and looked at Noah. With a smile, she put an arm around his shoulder. “You’re a good boy Noah and you know what, I’m gona be the _best_ step parent you’ve ever had.”

Cringing slightly, Noah leant his body away from the drunken women, noticeably embarrassed. “You already are. At least you were up until a few minutes ago.”

The vet’s mouth dropped open in unexpected delight. “Am I? Awww, come here…” She attempted to pull him closer and give him a kiss on the head but he pulled away easily and laughed. “Mum, tell her to stop being gross.”

“You kiddin’” Charity said, leaning across the vet to take a hold of her sons hand. “I want in on the action. Come ‘ere son and give your mum a kiss.”

Breaking free from the women’s grip and quickly getting up from the sofa, Noah moved away and headed towards the stairs.

Charity laughed before turning and looking at Sarah on the other seat. The young girl frowned before getting up and following Noah upstairs. “No way am I stickin’ around if you 2 are gona keep being gross.”

As Sarah jogged up the stairs, Charity sat back in her seat. “Babe, you’re a genius. Now we know all we have to do to get rid of them is just to show a bit affection. Couldn't have scrambled outta here faster if they'd tried.” She looked at Vanessa who returned the gaze through drunken, lazy eyes. "You realise you're lookin' at me like some crazy hot stalker?"  
  
The vet breathed in deeply before replying. "I love you Charity Dingle. Have I ever told you that?"  
  
"You might have mentioned it once or twice."  
  
"Well I'm gona start sayin' it more. I can't wait to be your wife."  
  
Charity smiled, bringing a hand up to cup the vets cheek. "Me an'all. Less than 4 months time, you and me are gona be Mrs and Mrs Dingle."  
  
An almost child like giggle left Vanessa mouth. "Who'd have thought it... _me_ , a _Dingle_?!"  
  
"Vanessa Elizabeth Dingle. Got a proper nice ring to it, don't you think babe?"  
  
Vanessa nodded slightly while continuing to gaze lovingly back at the taller woman. The smile began to slowly fade from her lips as a wave of sickness washed over her. "Charity..." she started, bringing a hand to cover her mouth. "I think I'm.. "  
  
"Oh no" Charity replied, her eyes widening as she jumped from the sofa going in search of pot or bucket. "Wait, wait, wait..." she chanted. Grabbing a tub from under the sink she began to jog back to the other woman but it was too late. Vanessa had her head between her legs while the evenings alcohol was brought up onto the carpet.   
  
Turning her head as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, Vanessa looked at the bar owner. "Oopsie..."  
  
Sighing, Charity offered the tub to the vet before putting her hands on her hips. "Guess I best start cleanin’ that up then, eh?"  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxx


	24. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to bring this story to a close. I've loved writing it and hope you all enjoyed reading it just as much. Maybe see you all again on another adventure. Also, I will be returning to The Price of Fame at some point soon. Sorry for the long delay in posting on that. Until next time, toodles for now.

Chapter 24

"Flippin' heck, I'm _freezing_ " Vanessa said through gritted teeth while pushing her mitten covered hands deeper into her coat pockets. They were currently on the elevator which was slowly making its way to the summit of the Eiffel tower. Today was their 2nd day alone in Paris after having spent the previous few days in Disneyland with the rest of their family.

It had been an absolutely magical experience for the newly-wed couple and their respective families. The kids had had a fun, action packed time in the theme park everyday and just before Charity and Vanessa had taken a train to their new location within Paris, they'd said their goodbyes to the group before they themselves headed back home to Yorkshire. Debbie had arranged to stay in Emmerdale to look after the boys and Sarah while her mother and new step mum enjoyed a few days alone on their honeymoon.  
  
It was 3 weeks earlier that the women had tied the knot in an intimate ceremony which had taken place up at the Dingles barn, followed by a typical Dingle knees up in the Woolpack. The day had been everything Charity and Vanessa had hoped for. Everyone had pulled together to get things sorted and the day couldn't have ran any smoother. As promised, when Charity had rang the bell announcing Vanessa’s initiation into the family, she’d produced a brand new, _yellow_ wellington boot. Vanessa had taken the boot into her hands and like so many before her, she’d downed every last drop, solidifying her place in the Dingle clan.  
  
After careful planning and organising, their honeymoon had also been booked. As they'd both decided, they'd spent 5 days in Disneyland, staying in the Hotel Cheyenne, which offered a western themed lodging, before they took the train to the more cultural side of Paris.  
  
Yesterday, having arrived just after lunch time, they'd explored some shops, taken a walk along the river Seine and stood outside of the iconic Notre-dame before having a meal and early night. This morning they'd enjoyed coffee and croissants in a cafe near to their hotel before setting off to explore more of what the city had to offer. They'd purchased tickets to the Eiffel tower weeks earlier so didn't have to wait outside for as long as other sightseers. That said, it was still the end of November and the windy weather was nothing short of bitter as they'd waited and climbed the iron lady.  
  
Charity looked down at her wife thoughtfully. "You look well cute in your little yellow bobble hat though" she said with a smile.  
  
Vanessa grinned. "Almost as cute as you with those muffs around your ears."  
  
Charity laughed, rubbing at the furry pads at either side of her head. Leaning in, the taller woman whispered into the vets ear. "How about you put your muff over my face and then I'll have a complete set?"  
  
Vanessa mouth dropped open as her hand came up to swipe Charity's arm, a blush already sweeping over her cheeks.  
  
Charity laughed while putting her arms around the smaller woman and holding her in hopes of sharing some body heat. Resting her chin on top of Vanessa's head, she looked out at the scenery. It was starting to get dark but still light enough to see the city for miles in all directions.  
  
"Do you know that in the summer the Eiffel grows a little bigger and in the winter it shrinks?" Pulling back, Charity looked at her wife. "It's true" Vanessa went on. "Read it somewhere. The metal absorbs the heat and causes it to expand by like 6 inches. Then in the winter, the coldness makes it shrink."   
  
Charity raised her eyebrows, pretending to show some interest. "Learn somethin' new everyday."  
  
"Another...much _weirder_ fact is a woman actually married the Eiffel tower a few years back. Changed her name and everything."  
  
"Oh babe, now I know you're winding me up."  
  
"It's _true_ " the vet defended. "She had some sort of fetish to objects. I watched a documentary on it." Charity frowned. "Seriously? What's this world coming to eh? Though, if I'd known you could actually marry objects, you and me wouldn't be stood here right now. I'd have married a pile of cash years ago. Could have done the deed and made loads of baby cash and then I'd be stinkin' rich and livin' in luxury somewhere."  
  
A couple that was stood near them overheard and softly laughed which caused Charity to wink and Vanessa to roll her eyes.  
  
"Well, unfortunately for you, you're stuck with me now."  
  
Charity sighed theatrically. "Guess you'll have to do then, won't you?"  
  
It wasn't long before the lift came to a stop and everyone started to filter out into the cold late afternoon air at the top of the tower. Having gotten off at the 1st and 2nd floors there wasn't really anything new to see but they had still wanted to explore the top regardless.  
  
Weaving their way through other sight seeing folk, they made their way to the crossed metal fencing at the edge of the observation deck. Being so high up, wind howled all around them making for a bitterly cold experience. With the sky having darkened considerably over the last few minutes, the city began to sparkle as attractions and buildings turned on their lights. "It really is such a beautiful place" Vanessa said, taking in the scenery.  
  
Charity’s arm came up to circle around the vets shoulder. "Yea. As beautiful as it is, I would never wona live somewhere like this. Far too busy for my likin'. I love our little village."  
  
Vanessa nodded. "I used to love the hustle and bustle of town life. You don't realise until you move to somewhere like Emmerdale how much you appreciate the finer things. The quietness, the close knit neighbours and countryside. I wouldn't trade it."  
  
"Putting down roots now, you and me. You're the newest member of the Dingle gaggle."  
  
Vanessa laughed, putting an arm around Charity’s waist. "You know gaggle usually refers a group of geese. Though, respectfully it can also mean a group of people who are noisy and disorganised. Guess that sums you lot up to a tee, doesn't it?"  
  
Charity smirked and nodded. "Too right. Amongst other things. Let's not forget though babe, you're one of us now. Maybe havin' a law abiding, sickly sweet, ray of sunshine like yourself with the Dingle name, people will start to change their mind about us?"  
  
"I wouldn't bet on it" Vanessa muttered under her breath as she looked back out at the city. A smile graced her lips as she thought about the fact she had gotten married. For the first time in her life she'd found someone who she loved and who loved her just as much and they'd committed their lives to one another in front of family and friends. Granted, 2 years ago she'd have never in a million years thought she'd have married a woman, let alone a Dingle and yet, here she was. She'd never felt happier in her life than she did in this moment. Turning her head and looking up at her wife, her smile widened. "I love you."  
  
Charity leaned her face down, brushing her nose over the vets as she smiled back. "I love you too, _Mrs Dingle_."  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Here you go, mademoiselle" the man at the cart said with a smile. "Two hot Cocos for a belle femme."  
  
"Oh" Vanessa replied with a laugh, reaching out to take the drinks from him. "Now my French isn't great but I do know that means beautiful lady."  
  
The man grinned back at her, leaning his elbow on the table top. "Tres bon, madam. And may I say what a beautiful accent you have."  
  
Vanessa laughed. "Thanks, Yorkshire lass through and through."  
  
"Yorkshire? The home of the famous tea?"  
  
Vanessa smiled and nodded. "That is correct. Can't beat a bit of Yorkshire tea."  
  
"Oui. I am to agree with you, madam. Are you enjoying your time in our beautiful city?"  
  
"Oh yes, very much" Vanessa replied. "There's just so much history and culture to explore."  
  
"There are so many.." he paused trying to think of the English word. "...unseen beautès within our home. I would love to be your guide. Perhaps I could show you places you would never think to explore?"  
  
Charity came up alongside the vet. "What's takin' so long babe? I'm parched over 'ere.'  
  
"Sorry, this man was just telling me he could be my guide around the city. Show me some hidden gems."  
  
The man’s smile got even brighter as he looked between the women. "You can bring your friend here..." he said.  
  
Charity eyed him suspiciously. "Something tells me he wants to show you more than the cities hidden gems, babe." She felt Vanessa's elbow jab her in her side.   
  
"Well, your friend speaks truth, mademoiselle. I'd love for you to join me for dinner. I know of a place of traditionnel French cuisine. Tu aimerais." He put his fingers to his mouth, pushing them into the air as he made an air kiss.  
  
Charity furrowed her brows. "Nice try pal. This lady here belongs to me though, alright?"  
  
The man frowned at her. "You speak of her as though she is a possession?"  
  
Taking the hot chocolate from Vanessa's left hand, Charity took the mitten from the vets hand before holding it up for the man to see. "You see this ring? I put it there which means she belongs to someone and that someone is me."  
  
"Charity..." Vanessa said, beginning to feel embarrassed by the situation.  
  
"Mademoiselle, I comprendre" he replied, holding his hands up and smiling. "Love is a beautiful thing, in all its varieties. We French love to love."  
  
"Yea well, us Brits are all about etiquette, aren't we?"  
  
"Etiquette?" The man asked.  
  
"Yea. Like manners, you know? We respect relationships and don't try to carry on with other people's wives."  
  
"Carry on? You mistake me. We love to share. We can have many lovers."  
  
"Yea well, find some other woman to _ménage_ _et trois_ with coz this lady is a _ménage_ _et one_. You get me?"  
  
The man frowned at the taller woman while Vanessa snorted. "Charity that makes no sense."  
  
Charity shrugged. "He gets my drift. There'll be no voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir. Come on, babe."  
  
Feeling herself pulled along, Vanessa looked back at the man, holding up her hot chocolate. "Thanks for the drink." Looking back at her wife, she smiled. "Look at you getting all possessive."  
  
"What? You telling me you enjoyed him drooling all over you? Flirting with his French accent and his 1970s porn star tash?"  
  
Vanessa laughed, throwing her head back. "You're hilarious, babe. No, I didn't enjoy the flirting...or the porn star tash, but he was a nice fella. Nothing wrong in havin' a bit harmless conversation."  
  
"Harmless conversation? Babe, if I hadn't come over when I did, he'd have had you suckin' on some strawberries round the back of his cart."  
  
Vanessa let out a belly laugh as she shook her head. "I love it when you get all jealous and possessive."  
  
"Yea well, laugh it up. Gona have to keep you under lock and key around these French chancers, aren't I? That's the 3rd time that's happened in 2 days."  
  
Vanessa shrugged. "I reckon it's the blonde hair and blue eyes. These French fella's can't resist it."  
  
"In that case, I'm gona have to get you to tuck your hair into that hat and walk 'round with your eyes closed then, babe."  
  
Vanessa laughed, bumping her hip into her wife's. "Shut up, you child." She lifted the drink to her mouth, taking her first sip of the hot liquid.  
  
Charity watched her wearily. "Now I'm worried he's spiked these drinks and gona come back for you."  
  
"Oh for God sake, _Charity_. Don't be ridiculous. He's just French. Flirting is what the French do. It means nothing. Remember that guy that came in the pub a few month back and was blatantly wanting to bed you?"  
  
"You mean when you got all jealous and smacked the lips on me in front of him?"  
  
"Mhmm. You told me it meant nothing and this here is the same. Let the guys flirt coz at the end of the day, I only have eyes for you."  
  
Relaxing a bit, Charity put her arm around the smaller woman's shoulders. "Ditto, babe."  
  
They continued their slow walk around the Christmas market until eventually settling themselves on a park bench that gave a perfect view of the dazzling Eiffel tower. Having been here for 4 days, this was their final evening in the French capital before they headed back home to Emmerdale. The honeymoon had been everything they'd wanted and more. Spending time together in such a beautiful city, aswell has having the time to connect with one another in ways they couldn't when they were back home had been a real treat.  
  
"What you thinkin' about?"  
  
Broken from her reverie, Charity looked at her wife. She smiled while her eyes looked at the smaller woman's face. "Just thinkin' about how lucky I feel. Never thought I'd ever be this happy after the life I've had." Vanessa's hand reached over, sliding it's way onto her lap. "Didn't think I'd ever get to experience true happiness, you know? Then you came along...little miss sunshine, spreading your love and joy into my sad, lonely life."  
  
Vanessa put her head on the side as she regarded the other woman. "You still had a family, Charity...and your kids, but now you've got me an'all. Those rings we put on our fingers ties us together for life now. I'm always gona be here for you. No matter what life throws at us, we'll face it together."  
  
Charity smiled back at the vet. For the first time in her life she felt like she wasn't alone. Thinking back on her childhood...from getting pregnant, to being homeless, raped, prostituted and all before she was 15, she'd never known what it was like to be really loved and wanted. To be cared for by someone who didn't have an ulterior motive. But now she had Vanessa. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever imagine someone like the little perky village vet would ever give her a 2nd glance. Yet here they were, _married_ and sipping on hot chocolate in front of the Eiffel tower.  
  
"What did I ever do to deserve you, eh?"  
  
The vet rubbed her hand up and down Charity’s thigh as she thought on. "You let me in. You showed me a side to you I’d never seen had before. That night, at the club, there was something there that wasn’t there before. Then where everyone else failed, you saw something in _me_ that made you feel like you could trust me and I'm so glad you did. Your walls started to come down and I got to meet the real Charity Dingle. She’s a pretty special woman."  
  
Charity smiled warmly back at her wife. "You’re special too" she replied before dipping her head to kiss the vets lips softly.  
  
They stayed there, admiring the sights around them for a while after before heading back to their hotel room. The next morning they packed slowly before making thee journey back home to the village, ready to start their life as a stable, married couple.  
  


Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The End.


End file.
